The Lost Saiyans
by Kari4
Summary: Three girls discover that the world they always thought was a TV show is real, and in danger. A love blooms between one of the girls and Kaioshin (Supreme Kai, Shin) and danger is always lurking aroud somewhere. Book 4 up. Also has Goten, Trunks, Vegeta..
1. The Lost Saiyans

I put the finishing touches on my Halloween costume. I was a witch. Nothing original. Just a witch. I had a long, black dress with a feather trim, black lipstick and my hair dyed black for the occasion. No real big change, my hair was naturally dark and rarely changed length though the years. I wasn't thin, nor was I fat. I lay somewhere in the middle. Average. My life was average. Great things rarely happened to me. The only times I was truly happy was when I was in the company of my two best friends, Mariam and Siobhan. No three where as close as us. It was impossible as impossible as teaching pigs to fly. You'd have to be Siamese twins or something. Siobhan was tall, blonde, perfect skin (I hated her for it) and a brain that memorized the most mundane details to the most useless facts. Mariam was morally perfect. She acted like the normal teen. She did no drugs (none of us did), and though she was 17 (my birthday was yet to come so Siobhan was 18 and I was left the 16 year old baby of our trio) still thought she was not ready to date. I admired that about her, but I longed for some long, caught up romance. The kind you get lost in forever like a beautiful dream. Siobhan wanted that too, and Mariam tried to deny it, but I knew she wanted the same. I feel the need to state again, that we were the closest of friends. This is VERY important to the story I'm about to tell. The story of how my life got turned up side down.  
  
We rendezvoused at Mariam's before we headed out to walk to Ashley's. It was warm for October, but the weather had been odd all month. They joked about how Goten was soooo hot (Siobhan was madly in love with him) and Mariam argued for Trunks. I simply listened in silence as I walked on. So we walked on while they bickered about whom's butt was cuter. Mariam was Rapunzel, and boy did she fit the part perfectly. She had the long curly hair and the innocent eyes to make her seem right out of a book of fairy tales.  
  
Siobhan was dressed as Sleeping Beauty, with her beautiful, pink, flowing dress trailing behind her, she hurriedly walked beside us. We didn't look odd because there were other people out at the time, probably going to the huge party at Ashley's. Ashley was a friend of mine (I moved away in the 7th grade so I lived in a different town then they did. Ashley went to school with me.) None of us knew it at the time, but we'd never make it to that party.  
  
We took a short cut we had taken before which was through the woods and we knew it like the backs of our hands. It was hard this time around because of our outfits, but we managed. That is, until a sharp pain arose in the back of my neck, which was only lifted when everything went black.  
  
  
  
"...think she's coming to," some familiar voice said as I slowly awoke from my untimely slumber.  
  
"Hey Trunk will you stop staring at the other one. This one's awake let's see how she doing. Hello. Trunks!"  
  
Trunks's face was blank.  
  
"I give up," Goten sighed. He turned his attention to me, "Are you okay?"  
  
The question took me by surprise and I gave a rather mean answer.  
  
"Am I okay?" I repeated, "I was fine until I got knocked out and --" I stopped when I noticed my surroundings. Everything was vividly colored; fake looking in every way. Goten looked at me with hurt in his eyes at he searched for some way to make me feel better. Goten?!  
  
My eyes widened as I faced him. "You're not real," I accused. I placed my hand on the bed and met Mariam's arm. She lay next to me and Siobhan was on the other side. Both were aroused awake and stirred at my sides. They too realized where they were and drew back in shock.  
  
Mariam, who was closest to the boys, poked Trunks who confusingly poked her back. She huddled next to me and we three became one big ball of scared teenage girl.  
  
"Don't be afraid. We're not here to hurt you," Goten comforted. "In fact, we need your help, but we'll get into the later."  
  
Goku walked in a second after. He had three sensu beans, which had to be for the pain that still existed in the back of my neck. We each to one and examined it.  
  
"There called sensu beans," Goku explained. "It's okay. They'll make the pain go away. I promise."  
  
I simply smiled. "I'm not dumb Goku. I know what a sensu been is." And with that I ate it and Mariam and Siobhan followed. I guess you called call me the leader of our pack.  
  
"How do you know my name?" he asked, backing away from us with shock and suspicion.  
  
"That's easily explained," Shin said from his potion by the doorway. "Where they come from your lives are a television show."  
  
"No way," Goku replied with a more happy form of shock. "That is so cool. How old are you guys? You look pretty young."  
  
Again, Shin came to the rescue with an explanation. "Time goes by slower where they were sent."  
  
"Sent?" Mariam asked.  
  
"We'll explain that all later," Goku said. Are you guys hungry?"  
  
And boy where we hungry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Never had I been so hungry in my entire 16 years than I was that day. We saw the food and ran to it with ravenous hunger. I'm known for being able to eat a lot with out gaining weight, but this was ridiculous. Siobhan Mariam and I out-ate Goku and Vegeta. We however, ate slowly, while they acted like the Saiyan vacuum cleaners they were. When the plates where cleaned and the dishes stacked, I concluded that it was probably enough food to feed a third world county.  
  
Our stomachs filled and our mind inquiring, Mariam finally asked what this was all about.  
  
"Well, um, you see," Goku stammered, "we kind of, need your help with this bad guy."  
  
I froze and Siobhan said exactly what was on my mind, "Us? You need us? To help you?"  
  
"You have to remember they have no memory of their past. They were mere babies when they were banished," Shin explained. I noticed he always stayed in a doorway. What, he was too good to be in the same room as us?  
  
"Banished?" Mariam asked. I could tell all this secrecy was starring to agitate her.  
  
"Well," Goku started as he tried again to explain the situation I still had no clue about, "a long time ago these three Saiyans were born on Planet Vegeta. They were so powerful they caused the scouter to malfunction. We're talking really really powerful. So King Vegeta, he had them sent to another dimension. So they never knew that they were Saiyans, and they went on as usual."  
  
Siobhan took a stab at this odd guessing game. "So your saying our parents were these people, or what? Enough with the stupid story just tell us why we are here."  
  
"No," Vegeta interrupted, "you are those Saiyan, as pitiful as that is. At least Shin says so. I personally think he's lost it."  
  
Siobhan got the evil glint in her eyes and I knew she was about to charge at him. I held her back as she attempted to lunge at him.  
  
"Did you just call me pitiful? Do you just call me pitiful? Casey did he call us pitiful? We can take him. I'm gonna take him down--" and she finally realized she wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"Siobhan," I said in a calming voice, "settle down before you hurt yourself."  
  
"You saying I can't take him?"  
  
"Siobhan," I repeated, this time as a warning. She calmed down and took a deep breath.  
  
"You couldn't take me if you three all attacked and I had my hands and feet tied.  
  
I knew the perfect way to hurt Vegeta without even throwing a punch. "I'll leave the tying you up to Bulma," I said, trying to sound an evil as I could.  
  
Goku, Shin, and Piccolo all tried to restrain Vegeta, who was ready to kill me without the smallest tinge of guilt.  
  
"We can't have you killing them," Shin said as he grabbed hold of Vegeta's shoulder with one hand. What a show off.  
  
"How can you expect me to believe these females are these great lost Saiyans you speak of? I remember my father's face when he was told of those Saiyans. My father was a fearless man, but when he was told that they broke the scouters, it was one the one and only time I've ever seen him scared."  
  
None of us knew what to say. I search my mind for some way to break the eerie blanket of silence that fell upon the room and I found it.  
  
"How come we're not as old as Vegeta?" I already knew the answer but it was a way to change the subject and Mariam had a tendency to be forgetful.  
  
"Time goes by slower where you were sent, didn't I already point that out." Now Shin was really getting on my nerves.  
  
"I forgot," I lied.  
  
So what are you going to do with us?" Mariam asked, and I could tell by the way her voice shook that she was a little afraid of what the answer might be.  
  
"Train you," Goku said happily, "what else are we gonna do, eat you?"  
  
I laughed nervously before another question popped into my head. "Who's gonna train us?"  
  
"I'm training you," Goku replied as he placed his hand on Mariam's shoulder. "An Gohan's gonna train you, I'm sorry I don't know your names. The one with the purple hair."  
  
I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed. Siobhan was once a blonde, but her hair was a pale purple now. She clutched her hair and looked at the strands in the palm of her hand. "My hair."  
  
"And I'll be training you," Shin told me. Oh! This was great.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you will be more of a challenge, and you need a more experienced trainer."  
  
"Why am I going to be a challenge?"  
  
"Because you are the most powerful one," he replied with a smile that scared the life out of me.  
  
"Now I really believe that you've lost your mind," Vegeta commented.  
  
"I thought I already told you not to underestimate them," Shin warned. "They may look harmless but don't let their appearance deceive you. They are very very powerful." Okay, so maybe Shin wasn't that  
  
bad.  
  
"But won't people notice we're missing?" Siobhan asked, which woke me into the realization that I was staring at Shin.  
  
"This is more important," Piccolo broke in, the first words he'd said since we'd got there.  
  
"Piccolo's right," Gohan said when he walked into the room, followed by Goten and Trunks. I sighed because I knew what was going to happen. Mariam and Siobhan let out simultaneous sighs and Goten and Trunks blushed. I went to let out an annoyed sigh, and to my surprise Shin did the same. I looked up at him and caught his attention for a few seconds.  
  
"I say the sooner we start the better," Gohan suggested. Our other trainers nodded in agreement.  
  
But we have to get them different clothes," he added. "I bet some of my old outfits'll fit em."  
  
And so we were swept into another room of what we could not deduct was the Son household. I chose the purple and blue outfit, basically the smaller form of Piccolo's. Siobhan took the orange one that looked like Goku's and Mariam gladly took the dark blue one. We dusted them off and went into a separate room to change. And we took advantage of this chance to talk.  
  
"Do you think they're right?" I asked as I search for a way into the odd outfit. I tossed my purse onto the bed, as did my friends.  
  
"Well," Siobhan answered, still a bit love-struck by Goten mere presence, "I see no reason why they'd lie about something like this. This shirts heavy."  
  
"It's weighted, remember," Mariam said as she easily slid her head thought the top of her outfit. Just don't where that part. At least they don't expect us to were combat suits."  
  
We couldn't help but laugh at that. Us, in combat suits. God, those things have to be desperately uncomfortable.  
  
We finally emerged from the room, all decked out a ready to start our training. But it wasn't the light sparring session I expected. It was hell, plain and simple.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I arrived at my destination long after Shin, who had to stop and wait for me to catch up. He decided he should teach me how to fly first. Already I wanted to know what was going on with Siobhan and Mariam. I prayed that they'd come out okay, when I should have been concentrating on my own behalf.  
  
I stretched out on the ground and Shin looked on.  
  
"I take it you've done something like this before," he guessed.  
  
"I spar with my friends all the time," I answered as I reached for my left foot.  
  
"And I take it you know the basics of flying?"  
  
I looked up at him. "I have no clue how to fly. People don't fly where I come form unless they're in a plane." And I resumed my stretching.  
  
"Well then, I'm going to have to teach you then won't I? I don't see how, though, it's a bit hard to explain."  
  
I finished my last stretched and looked up at him as he tried to find the words to explain flying.  
  
"Gohan said on one episode that you bring the energy out of you stomached or something like that," I said, trying to help.  
  
"Then you do know something," he stated.  
  
"Well, I've never actually flown."  
  
"Well, we're going to have to change that. Stand up and try to find the energy in you. Don't try anything else. Just look deep inside you and try to find this kind of light in you."  
  
I closed my eyes and did as Shin instructed. I took in a deep breath and looked for some hidden strength. I began to feel weird and when I open my eyes, a white glow surrounded my body. I suddenly felt weak and collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Get back up and try again," Shin demanded. I got up, not because he told me to but because I now had something to aim for. I tried again and again, but failed to get myself off the ground. I came so close each and every time. And each time I collapsed and each time I was instructed to get back up and try again, by my trainer who's feet didn't touch the ground for one second when we had gotten outside. I felt like he was mocking me, and that made me try again. All the falls had left me scratched and bruised but I just kept on trying, till the moon rose in the sky and the sun sank away, I tried.  
  
"That is enough for today," Shin said when I fell for about the 5 millionth time. "I will take you to where you'll be staying. You'll be left to fend for yourselves in the woods.  
  
He paused as if expecting my to complain, but I was trained in outdoor survival and so was Siobhan. Mariam could take being left in the woods, I had faith in her.  
  
I arrived to see that they had already arrived at our spot. When I turn and Shin had already flown off, I turned again and walk toward my easily airborne friends.  
  
"Come on up Casey," Siobhan called, "the view's great."  
  
"I can't," I said to the ground. Both landed and comforted me, telling me I'd be able to fly sooner than I thought. It was nice to hear, but I didn't believe it. I was the runt, no matter what Shin said, I was the weakling of the group. I'd never be able to learn as fast as them. I didn't even think I should try.  
  
  
  
The next day I tried again and I actually got off the ground. I was happy, but Shin, he was more or less disgusted but my slow progress and asked me what I was so happy about.  
  
"You're extremely slow. Your friends learned this yesterday. How could you be proud of yourself?"  
  
Those words echoed though my head and I made it my work to prove him wrong. I got up and tried again. This time I didn't fall. I stayed up long enough to trust myself to go a little higher. When I still didn't fall, I tried newer heights and reached them. Soon I was flying as Siobhan and Mariam had been the night before, but of course that wasn't good enough for Shin. He simply said that we could finally start our real training. And the emphasis he put on finally made my blood boil and made me glad I'd get a chance to hit him now. He tried to throw a few punched to test my abilities, and told me to stay off the ground as much as possible.  
  
I guess he didn't expect me to be as good as I was. He didn't get a single hit in and I did as he said and kept off the ground. He was quite amazed by my ability to learn so quickly, but I was always a quick learner. Also, I know so much about his moves from watching DBZ since I was 14. When he finally landed a hit I went careening into a nearby cliff and bounced off. I wasn't given a second to straighten myself. I was punched again and again until I took hold of my attackers wrist and flung him away from me. I went to attack, but got an after image of him instead. I didn't know where he was until his fist came crashing down onto my back. Thought I stopped myself from hitting the ground, I came way to close for comfort. This went on all day until my blood was starting to show on my clothes. Shin was in bad shape too, though not nearly as bad as me. I made my way home, or what was now home, and again my two best friends in the world were there before me, without a scratch on them. They ran to my aid and helped me (I didn't really need help for I looked worse then I felt) to the fire they had built.  
  
"My God," Siobhan exclaimed as she examined me closely, "you look like you've been through hell and back again."  
  
"Yeah," Mariam agreed, "like you went to Hell, came back but forgot your purse."  
  
I laughed, much to their surprise. I told them about my day and they both drew a quick breath in.  
  
"You mean to tell me you couldn't fly yesterday and today you were sparring off the ground?" Siobhan asked.  
  
"What can I say?" I replied as I took a sip of water, "I'm a fast learner."  
  
Mariam was still shocked. "We worked on flying some more today. We didn't even throw a punch. Man, Shin hard on you."  
  
"Oh that sounds wrong," Siobhan commented. To her, everything could be twisted to sound perverted.  
  
"Yeah," Mariam teased, "you and Shin would make the cutest couple."  
  
I shot her an angered glance and smacked her in the back of the head. She went flying into a tree.  
  
Another day of training. I loved fighting though; it was all worth the pain. I had to be Saiyan, for it seemed every day I lived for the next fight. But my clothes, they were getting too torn and stained, and I had nothing to mend them. Shin had to have taken notice, because one day he tossed me and outfit that was an exact replica of his, equipped with every aspect all the way down (or up I should say) to the earrings. One day, after my usual training, I felt I still had more fight in me, and so I sought out someone to show me an attack I didn't know. I found Tien, who already new everything and asked him to show me a thing or two.  
  
I had expected to maybe, if I was lucky, to walk away with 1 new attack. No, I left with 3 new physic attacks on my list of talents, which got longer every day. Siobhan and Mariam though, they weren't being pushed, and that was pissing my off royally. I decided that I'd pass on what I learned to them. I came upon Goku, who I sparred with for a while. I watched him intently, trying to figure out just how he did all his moves, which he didn't hold back from me. I watched the Kamehameha with extra vigil, as well as the instant transmission, the two I wanted to learn.  
  
"Stop," I said once he had shown me the attacks enough. I cupped my hand behind me.  
  
"Ka. Me. Ha," I started. Goku just stood back and laughed.  
  
"You can't expect to, huh?"  
  
"Me Ha." And off Goku went as fast as the wave would take him. He crashed smack dab into a cliff and fell to the ground. I used my newly learn instant transmission to catch him, and he looked up at me with the biggest expression of pure amazement I have ever seen in my life. And for the third time I hate to state my ability to learn thing quickly.  
  
"That's quite a talent, " Goku said breathlessly.  
  
"Well," I said, putting him down, "I'm off to expend my attack list. I'm gonna spy on Vegeta."  
  
"Watch yourself around Vegeta, you can't become a Super Saiyan yet, so you're not stronger than him yet."  
  
I took heed of his warning and flew off.  
  
  
  
I found Vegeta, as always, in the gravity room. Trunks was with him and they seem to be in the middle of some conversation, so, of course, I eavesdropped.  
  
"But I really really like her Dad," He explained as he blocked his father's kick.  
  
"I have no problem with that one," he replied.  
  
"That's good cause I got a date with her in about 2 hours. Goten and me are double dating. It's great to have another normal Saiyan around who's that pretty." His thoughts drifted to Mariam, and he was jabbed right in the face.  
  
I watched on, studying both of them. Of course Vegeta wasn't going to use the good stuff in a room that would blow up that easily. So I just watched, and studied. I couldn't concentrate though. Mariam and Siobhan got the great romance I wanted. I still wasn't satisfied, and sought out Shin.  
  
  
  
"What do you want?" he asked when I arrived. I found it odd that he seemed to be getting nicer to me as each day passed.  
  
"I want to train more," I replied as I took a step towards him. He had his back to me and he only turned his neck to smile at me. It was the first smile he'd ever shot my way that didn't seem evil. It was nice.  
  
"Very well then," and he took his fighting stance. I had adapted my own, well, more like I had taken up Gohan's. When I used one of Tien's moves against him, he froze (because that was part of the attack) and tried to move. But I had him. For the first time I had him!  
  
"How...how did you learn this?"  
  
"Tien."  
  
"When?"  
  
"About 3 hours ago."  
  
"But, that's not nearly enough time to learn something like this."  
  
"I thought I told you, I learn quickly," I said, using the same tone he used on me the first day I was here.  
  
"Fine. You wanna play like that? I'll use my full strength against you now." And with that he broke free and flew at me with speed I could not match. Tried as I did he was too much of an opponent for me, and I was floored quicker than I could blink.  
  
"That's enough for today," he said as he extended his hand to help me up.  
  
"No way," I said as I got up and tried again. It was like I was starting again. I locked hands with Shin and he was pushing me across the plain we trained on. I pushed, and pushed and pushed with everything in me. The rocks around me were shaking, and rising to form what looked like a curtain around me. I began to feel different. I felt stronger and it her like hell. Shin was the one being pushed now and everything looked like I was looking at it through a golden wall. That's when I realized it, I was a Super Saiyan.  
  
I let go of Shin, who was as amazed by my transformation as I was, if not more.  
  
"I didn't expect this for a few months. It's only been a few days."  
  
I just looked at my new body. It was like I wasn't me anymore. I tried to control all this new energy in me, but it was too hard. It hurt, and soon it all drained out of me and I was on my knees, panting heavily.  
  
"This is unbelievable. I..I didn't expect such progress in such a short time."  
  
The sky was pitch black now. I definitely needed help up now, and so I reached my hand up and met his. When I stood I didn't (or couldn't for that matter) watch my footing, and I realized that Shin and I were the same height. The tip of my nose touched his and I stayed there for a second that seemed to last for an eternity. I turned away and walked home, thinking of nothing but the second, and new that that was going to change something.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God you became a Super Saiyan today," Siobhan rejoiced as she hugged me.  
  
"Love the Shin outfit," Mariam commented. Of course, she had to point out the goofy outfit.  
  
"I do too. I especially love the earrings. I think they look good with my hair up like this."  
  
"Leave it to Casey to make a fashion show out of combat-wear," Siobhan said as she rolled her eyes. I took a deep breath in and forced myself to say what I thought. "I want to train you."  
  
"You wanna train us?" they both asked at the same time.  
  
"Yes. We are really powerful but your trainers aren't really doing much with you. I went Super Saiyan today. You should be doing that soon, but not at this rate."  
  
"I guess," Mariam said reluctantly. "You're not gonna beat the crap out of us are you?"  
  
"NO!" I said. How could I do that to them? "I just meant, well, trusting you to learn quicker. Yeah. That's a good way of putting it."  
  
"Well," Siobhan said, rising to her feet," If you think we can, then I know we can." And yes, they could.  
  
"Ok. So you guys have been working on flying and blocking. Oh, come on. I know you guys are better than that. That's an insult to your skill," I complained my first day as trainer and not student. Well, it was night, after my transformation and the never-ending second I was still dwelling on.  
  
"CASEY! Yo, we need you back here on Earth. I know LaLa Land must be nice but we're getting impatient here," Siobhan said when my mind drifted off.  
  
"You are Super Casey," Mariam said as she pretended to cry. (Super Casey was he nickname for me. I got it because I had so many talents, and, she could always call me if she felt bad and be able to make it all better.)  
  
"You've been calling me that for years now, don't you think it's time to give it a rest?"  
  
"Not until you stop being super," and I was beat.  
  
"Ok. I'm not gonna fight you as a Super Saiyan, not until you can too. Now I'm gonna do like Shin did and tell you to keep of the ground. Now, I want you both to attack at the same time, we need to learn how to act like a team, but at the same time, I'm learning what your strengths and weakness are."  
  
They did as I asked (for I ordered them to do nothing) and pretty soon I could figure out that Mariam had a great kick, but she couldn't kick high enough. Siobhan had almost no stopping power to her punches. It was like once you got her going she couldn't stop herself. So I showed Mariam some stretches to do every day, and, the places below the belt that if kick, hurt a lot.  
  
"Our date," Siobhan said as she stared at her watch. We gotta get to the Capsule Corporation and get ready." I was shocked.  
  
"I thought we were supposed to stay out here?" I asked. I longed to take a shower or better yet, a bath.  
  
"Oh come on, it's one night," Mariam argued. She did have a point.  
  
"Fine, then I get the bathroom when you're done."  
  
  
  
Oh how I dreaded when the water would reach my cuts. It was gonna hurt but I had to get clean. It stung but I lived thought it and submersed myself up to my chin, so as I could breathe out my nose. I let out a deep sigh through my nose as I just sat in the luxurious bathroom of the Capsule Corporation. The only thing I hated about all this was that I had nothing to take my mind of what was troubling me. Instead, it was time to think about it. I wanted it gone. I wanted to forget that ever happened. But alas, that past cannot be rewritten, or I'd be right there with my pen, changing the events of that day.  
  
It got late and so I got out and dried myself off. Bulma agreed to wash my replica of Shin's outfit, and gave me a pair of hers to wear for the time being. I waited in the living room for my clothes to be done, and Bulma came in with some cookies. God, I would have worshipped her then.  
  
"I thought you might want something better that what you got out there," she said with a smile.  
  
"Yo ave o idea," I said around cookie.  
  
"So what is like knowing that, like, the highest being in the universe is your trainer?"  
  
I stopped what I was doing. I froze in position, which was hunched over the plate. She was right; Shin was above everyone. He was higher than the 4 kais, then the Grand Kai, he was the Supreme Kai. What was I thinking? I should be thanking my lucky stars to get an opportunity like this. And as far as having feelings for him, I could forget that.  
  
"Siobhan's right you do have a tendency to space out a lot."  
  
I shook my thoughts back to reality and replied, "I never really thought of that."  
  
"Well, that's something to think about. I think you clothes are ready. Hey, you hair looks like Vegeta's when you hair's wet."  
  
When she went to check the drier, I walked over to the mirror. She was right. I had the odd widows peak and jet black hair. Oh, not the choice person to look like, but at least my hair wasn't purple.  
  
"No not done. That outfit takes a very long time to dry. Hey, you kept the earrings on."  
  
I realized I hadn't taken them off. I like them. I had no want to take them off, and instead of replying to Bulma's statement, I told her I was leaving to go out flying.  
  
Arg. I wished I had a gravity room. I wanted to train more, I wasn't tired at all. I need something to do before I went mad. I went Super Saiyan and flew as fast as I could, looking for some way to diminish the little bit of fight that was still in me. And of course, just as my luck would have it, I crashed into Shin.  
  
"Why are you out so late?"  
  
"I can't sleep. I needed something to do. And I still have to wait for my clothes to be cleaned."  
  
He looked at my outfit strangely. Bulma's clothes had a tendency to be, well, really really showy, and she had given me a black leather miniskirt and a red tank top to wear. "What are you wearing?"  
  
"One of Bulma's," I answered, "I'm just wearing it till my clothes are dry. They should be by now."  
  
I was expecting him to yell at me or something, because I had gone to the Capsule Co. in the first place, but he said, "You might as well stay there tonight. We need to bring you back to your world for a short time, so no one realizes you're gone. We'll go in the morning."  
  
"We?"  
  
"I'm coming with you, to make sure you don't run away and you return safely."  
  
"Why would I run away, and what makes you think I can't come back on my own?"  
  
"Just in case, I don't trust you fully yet, people, when given too much power, can start to use it for bad very easily."  
  
"And how are you gonna explain that your purple?"  
  
"I can change my form to look like a male human."  
  
"Fine, you wanna come," I said floating closer, "but since you'll be with me you gotta dress a certain way. You'll see when we get there. And I'm the boss there, you can't act the way you do around me around other people." I turned and flew off to explain the circumstances to Siobhan and Mariam, who were back when I got there. We were given three spare bedrooms to sleep in, but it was no use. Damn it! Why couldn't I just let it go? What was wrong with me? I kept telling myself it meant nothing, nothing NOTHING. I couldn't have meant something, could it? I tossed and turned till I finally slipped into a dream. In it, someone was pushing my hair off my face. No wait! Some one was really doing that. I woke up and looked about the dark room. No one, just and open window and waving curtains.  
  
I woke up the next morning and helped myself to some toast. Siobhan walked groggily down the steps and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Toast?" I offered. She immediately woke up when I said that.  
  
"Did you get some last night?" she asked as she contained her laughter. (I was a joke between us. She had slept over once and the next mourning I asked if she wanted toast but I was very happy and she said I must have gotten some the other night to be that happy that early in the mourning.)  
  
"Yeah Siobhan. From who?"  
  
"I dunno, you and Shin had been doin a lotta 'extra sparring'."  
  
"YOU TAKE THAT BACK THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" My hair was flying in every direction. I've always had a problem with my temper; it could get pretty out of control some times. Being a Super Saiyan and having a bad temper sure didn't mix.  
  
"Just a joke just a joke," Siobhan defended. Mariam came running down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. "Calm down Casey, you're gonna break something."  
  
I threw the plate on the table and stormed out of the room, and collided with Trunks.  
  
"Where are you off to?" he asked. I didn't answer. I just got up, sat down and banged my head against the table.  
  
"I'm an idiot aren't I?" I asked the table. Siobhan came at sat down next to me; Mariam sat on the other side. The earrings clinked as I shifted to bring my head up. I could always count on them. I looked at a very confused Trunks, who was coming with us. He seemed ready to go, just hungry.  
  
"Have you thought about what you're gonna do about our nicknames?" Mariam asked. Oh no! I hadn't thought of that.  
  
"I'll have to tell them not to call me that. Oh, this is complicated." I banged my head on the table again, and the earrings clicked.  
  
  
  
All three of us were to meet with Shin where I usually went to be trained. Goten, Trunks and Goku followed. God only knew why Goku wanted to come. Mariam and Siobhan were smart enough to asked for one of Chichi and Videl's outfits, because we were going right to the Halloween party. I kept my outfit on, which I knew was going to get me in a mess, but I really didn't care.  
  
"We can go now," a dark haired boy said from behind me. This couldn't be Shin. No way! This boy, looking perfectly human, was tall, with almost black spiky hair, and dark eyes. Oh he'd fit in nicely with my crowd.  
  
Before I could even comment I was back in the woods, where it all went down. Lying to Mariam's Mom (we said we had slept over Sarah's) I lead the way to Carla's house.(Carla goes to school with Siobhan and Mariam. She's cool. I call her Piccolo because she likes to joke around that Piccolo raised her. It's all quite funny but it's irrelevant so I won't get into it.) It was Halloween and many little kids flocked the street, with nothing on their minds but candy. We arrived to an open door and music pumping from the speakers. Then I heard it, loud and clear, my nickname, and it rang over the speakers right when the song stopped.  
  
"Yo Bulma," Peter called, "how are ya?"  
  
"I'm good," I answered, "where's Piccolo?"  
  
"She's ova by the candy. Chichi, Videl, you made it too. Hey cool Goku costume," he said to Goku, "looks real."  
  
Goku was speechless. He looked at Siobhan, who Peter addressed as Chichi, and Mariam, our Videl.  
  
"It's what they call me here." I didn't know what else to say.  
  
  
  
"Hey," said as I greeted my friend Mat, the reason for my getting into DBZ in the first place.  
  
"Hey," He greeted back, "where'd ya get the Shin costume, I didn't even think they made em." I could see he was reaching for one of the earrings and I drew back.  
  
"Don't touch the earrings," I said defensively. Mat just looked at me funny, and we went on discussing how there was another guy dressed like Goku.  
  
For the rest of the night I talked to other people, making sure there was no doubt that I was there that night. Shin followed like a bodyguard, not listen to the conversation, just watching as everyone referred to me as Bulma. Finally he left me and I met up with Sarah. She was dressed in her gothic princess outfit, black all over.  
  
"Damn you Casey, how'd I know you'd dress like Shin? I thought you were gonna be a witch."  
  
"Yeah well, I saw this and come on," I said turning so she could see the entire costume, "I look pretty damn good."  
  
"You look strange to me. Hey, isn't that Caitlin hitting on that guy you're with."  
  
I turned to find Caitlin, the most despicable person to ever walk the earth, flirting sickenly with Shin, who looked at her as if she had 18 eyes, a tail and 4 arms. I stormed over and tapped her ever so lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Back off bitch he's with me," I said. I could take her down without even moving, thanks to Tien.  
  
"Who are you callin a bitch you stupid punk."  
  
"At least I'm not an air headed prep." I shot back.  
  
"You wanna take this outside  
  
"Gladly," I said. I'd love to finally pound her, but Shin stood in front of me.  
  
"No you are not going to fight this girl," he ordered.  
  
"Ha. Looks like your boyfriend knows I can kick your ass."  
  
"He not my boyfriend and I'm about ready to take him too."  
  
"Casey," Siobhan warned, "your hair. Calm down."  
  
I knew I couldn't go Super Saiyan, then I'd be in worse trouble then I was already in. I tried to calm down, and Shin still stood in my way.  
  
"There's no use in wasting your power on her. You still can't control it yet. What if you kill her?"  
  
I'd never thought of that. I'd have to start thinking before I acted. But I was too stubborn.  
  
"I'm not gonna kill her, just rough her up a bit."  
  
"You will do no such thing. I won't let you."  
  
"You..you.." I pushed him aside and left the party. Siobhan and Mariam left with me, and Mariam push Caitlin into the punch bowl before she left.  
  
  
  
"I hate Shin. I hate him I hate him I hate him," I screamed when I landed in my backyard. I knew my mom was out and felt free to let my feeling be known.  
  
"Casey, calm down," Siobhan said as she placed her hands on my shoulders. "Shin was right. We don't need people knowing about you powers. You either would have defeated her so easily they'd be able to figure it out or you could have killed her, or at the least hospitalized her.  
  
I hated that she was right. I hated the Shin was right.  
  
"We're going back to the party," Mariam said.  
  
"Tell everyone I got sick," I said from my doorway. They left and I sat at my computer. I threw my headphones on and worked on my site for a few minutes. Then I felt someone was behind me. Being new to the whole people having energy readings, I didn't know who it was. It was Shin, back in his normal form. He seemed as if he was trying to sneak up on me. I was working on the Shin portion of my site at the time, and his attention was diverted to the screen.  
  
"That's me," he pointed out. "Where did you get pictures of me?"  
  
"Hey you're the one who knew you were all a TV show," I said bitterly.  
  
"How can you still be mad at me? I was only trying to protect you."  
  
"You say that as if you actually care about what happens to me."  
  
"I...I..I," he stammered.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I don't. You're right I don't."  
  
"Then fine. I don't want you to care."  
  
"Good, because I don't."  
  
"I wish I'd never met you."  
  
"I rather train anyone but a brat like you."  
  
"I'd rather be trained by anybody but you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
And he was gone. He went out the door, making a point to slam it on the way out. I had just insulted the Supreme Kai. If he wasn't the Supreme Kai my life would be so much easier. But he had that damn title and it complicated everything. I had to hide my feelings for him, and that came out in angry bursts like the one I just had. If only he wasn't the damn Supreme Kai.  
  
I walked outside into the cold October air. Since my argument with Shin it seemed the night had gotten colder. I grabbed my coat and went out to looked up at the sky. My mom wasn't home yet, and what was I going to tell her. I couldn't explain the situation to anyone but Siobhan and Mariam. I waited for them to get here, I needed to talk.  
  
Much to my and their surprise I ran to themand told them about how my life sucked and how I hated it with a passion.  
  
"Oh God Casey what's wrong?" Mariam asked.  
  
"I yelled at Shin." They were confused.  
  
"So what?" Siobhan said, "You yelled at Shin."  
  
"But I'm not mad at him," I cried.  
  
"Then why did you yell at him? Are you on something?"  
  
I knew she was trying to make me laugh and that alone made me feel better.  
  
"There," she said when I smiled, "now tell us what's wrong."  
  
"I think I'm falling for Shin," I said to the ground.  
  
"SHIN?!"  
  
"Shin," Mariam said with surprise, "Shin. Like, the Supreme Kai, purple skinned guy Shin?"  
  
"I don't believe it," Siobhan said. "I have to go kill Shin now."  
  
"No," I said gabbing on to her, "don't. I have to deal with this on my own. Just, not now. Come on, our parents think we're sleeping over Mariam's. We should go there now."  
  
And we flew to Mariam's house. Both of my friends had an arm around my shoulders, and they were trying their best to comfort me. I'd done the math and found that time goes by approximately 3 times faster in the DBZ world.  
  
  
  
So what was I to do? I had feeling for a man I couldn't love, I was deemed the most powerful out of all the Saiyan blood left and there was an evil monster thing head toward me and my friends. Damn, what happened to my only problem being Calculus homework? What happened to the only impending doom being what would happen when I talked to the cute boy in English class?  
  
Problem 1, let's analyze that. He's the mother fucking Supreme Kai!!!!!! Enough said.  
  
Problem 2, my power. I'm am the youngest pure-blooded Saiyan left, and yet I was the most powerful. Why? Why was I the one to bear the weight of all that power on my shoulders? Why me?  
  
Problem 3, this evil monster. I had no clue what this thing was. I just knew it was evil, and bent on destruction. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
So there is a summery of my life in this strange new world so far. Truth be told I was not exactly enthralled by my life. So I walked toward the local mall in search of some sparkley objects that could avert my attention away from my troubles. I walked into the book store, a favorite place of mine, to see if my favorite author had come out with another book in her series.  
  
"Hey," the girl greeted from behind the counter. She knew me as a regular, for the store also sold DBZ mangas. "We got the newest DBZ book in, you wanna check it out?"  
  
"Nah," I said, "I was wondering if you got the new V.C. Andrews books."  
  
Siobhan made a nauseated face. She hated V.C. Andrews' books. Of course, she was one to talk, she read romance novels. Mariam headed straight for a group of girls who were looking at a DBZ manga talking about how hot Trunks was. I knew trouble was afoot and I decided I'd check out the book later.  
  
"Oh I want his fine ass so bad," the tall blonde one said dreamily. I could tell by the way she looked at me, dressed entirely in black with my matching hair, that she was a cheerleader.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked snottily.  
  
"No. I'm helping you," I replied sharply.  
  
"Really?" she asked, but turned to tell me that she had no intention of hearing my answer.  
  
"Mariam," I whispered, "if I can't fight neither can you. We can have you committing murder either."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at the girl who didn't notice and walked calmly away. Another girl's eyes lit up as she walked up to me.  
  
"Clara look," she said to the one who had turned he back to me, "she has portorra fusion earrings."  
  
"Hey," she said, her attention now grabbed, "I didn't know they sold them, where did you get them."  
  
"They were a gift from someone very special to me," I answered, backing away. I could tell she was ready to rip them off my ears. What was everyone's fascination with them?  
  
"I want some," she stated. It seemed like they were hypnotizing her and I quickly fled from the store, dragging Mariam and Siobhan behind me.  
  
"Damn," I said when I got out, "what is with these earrings. Everyone has the oddest urge to touch them, but something's telling me they shouldn't."  
  
"Wait," Mariam interrupted. She looked up at the roof as if she could see through it and was really looking at the sky.  
  
"Ki," Siobhan whispered.  
  
"They're looking for us," I moaned. I didn't want to go back. I was afraid of the fight I knew was gong to come sooner or later. So I dragged myself outside and went to the place in the woods I'd appeared the first time.  
  
Mariam's bladder and my impatience (I had a bad temper and no patience, damn I was just like Vegeta) resulted in me going up ahead. I walked through the trees until I reached a rock. I waited for Mariam and Siobhan who showed up instantly (I taught them both the instant transmission) and we sat on the ground with our back against a rock. We heard a rustling sound and crouched even lower.  
  
"Goku, I needed to speak to you in private in regards to a more personal matter," I knew that voice, it was Shin.  
  
"What's up Supreme Kai?" asked in his usual happy voice.  
  
"I seem to have a matter I'm having quite difficulty dealing with," He explained. Something in his voice told me he had to be blushing when he said this.  
  
"Well, shoot."  
  
"You see," Shin tried to begin, "the girl I was to train, the one who wishes to be called Casey, she, well I have no way to put it. She seems to make me feel, well, odd. That's the only way I know to explain such feelings. I was hoping you'd know more about what it is I feel for this girl."  
  
I was breathing so heavily and my heart was beating so fast I thought that surely one of them was going to hear me. Siobhan signalled that I needed to be quieter. I tried and remained unnoticed.  
  
Goku just laughed. "Seems like you're in love Supreme Kai."  
  
I didn't hear Shin's response. He must have given Goku a confused look because Goku stopped his laughing and turned to a more serious tone.  
  
"You mean you've never been in love. You should be thankful to find someone you have feeling like that for. Some people search their whole lives and they never find someone that makes them feel so confused inside. Consider yourself lucky."  
  
"I don't feel lucky at all Goku. It seems every time I talk to her we end up screaming at each other. I don't even remember what starts it all."  
  
"Well, love's funny sometimes. Me and ChiChi fight on what seems like a daily basis but that doesn't mean I don't love her. We just have different ways of doing things. You have to admit, you'd be a little tick if you were kidnapped and told you had to save another world and you're really an alien. Trust me, its not fun."  
  
"Well what do you suggest I do now?"  
  
"Find her. She know the instant transmission so she'd be able to get back on her own. Find her there; let her return on her own time. Love one of those things you don't want to rush into."  
  
"So you're saying I should wait. That's your advise?"  
  
"Just trust your feeling. You have a heart, use it, listen to it. It'll tell you all you need to know."  
  
I felt lightheaded. Mariam grabbed my shoulders to keep me from hitting the ground. I had to get out of there. I placed to fingers on my forehead, but they left instead.  
  
"Oh, my, God," Siobhan spit out. "This is fucked up."  
  
.  
  
I arrived at my house, completely confused and extremely happy all at the same time. So these feelings I'd been having weren't one sided. But there was still one road block, he was the Supreme Kai. The more I tried to deny that the more it bothered me. Even to this day I can't figure out why I let it bother me; but it did, and I hated myself for it.  
  
I popped in one of my old DBZ tapes. I chose one from the Buu Saga because I knew Shin would be in it. I remembered back to a time when the thought of flying was an insane notion. Now I could destroy a small planet if I felt like it. I'd glady give them all back to get my old life back. I had great expectations to live up to; and I feared I never would.  
  
"Are you watching those tapes again?" my mother, Theresa, said as she prepared dinner. The food smelt so good, but I didn't want to eat too much, though I ate a lot before I knew of my glorious past.  
  
"You need to get on your homework. You can't keep waiting till the last minute you know."  
  
I groaned and angrily took my pen and began my tedious English assignment. Then I felt it, ki, Shin's ki.  
  
I quickly pulled the ring I wear on my right hand off and stuck it secretively into my pocket. I told my mom I suspected I had dropped it outside and ran lightening fast into my front yard, just in time to see Shin land.  
  
"You need to go back, tonight, at midnight," he said in the same voice. No change at all. It was as if the conversation he'd had with Goku never happened, and I began to doubt my own ears.  
  
"Will I be coming back?" I asked he ground. I didn't have to emotional strength to face him. I wanted to tell him how I felt and that I knew he had feeling for me too. Of course I chickened out and kept my eyes to the ground when he answered, "No. You have to focus strictly on your training. You've grown to be too tough an opponent for me, and if you can learn an attack just by watching some one perform it, then you need to watching more people."  
  
"So who's training me now?" I asked. "Do I get a schedule or something?"  
  
"Whoever feels like fighting you you will fight. No matter how tired or beat up you are. If you want to fight them, they have the right to decline, for they are taking their time to train you and you should respect them for that."  
  
"So if I'm dyeing and I've made Trunks mad that day and he feels like that time is a good time to let his anger out he can come and beat me down some more. Oh, that's fair."  
  
"Its not about what's fair, its about the best way to use those powers of your's."  
  
"And what if I don't want to fight?" I asked like I was challenging him. Damn, why did I always say things I knew would piss him off?  
  
"You have no choice," he snapped. "We thought about you all backing out before, and trust me, no one has an objection to dragging you back if we had to. I don't think you get what you are capable of because you're been surrounded by people who are so inferior to your strength."  
  
I was still hearing the part about dragging me. "Fine," I said as if his presence was beginning to bore me, "I'll go. But I'm taking some stuff with me."  
  
Shin reluctantly agreed.  
  
  
  
Before my mother went to sleep I told that I loved her and I was grateful for everything she'd done for me. I hugged my sister Terin, who was 21 at the time. They asked me if something was wrong. I simply replied, "No, nothing wrong. I just don't tell you I love you enough."  
  
Back in my newly clean fighting gear and with my black backpack swung over my right shoulder, I slid silently out of my house under the cover of darkness. Before I left, I took one last look at my mother, or, as I knew her to be now, the woman who raised me. I looked at my sister. We no longer shared the some blood. But we shared so many secrets, so many happy times. I'd miss them.  
  
I consent rated on Siobhan Ki. It wasn't moving so she had to still be packing. Siobhan never did get the concept of packing light. I wouldn't be surprised if she brought the kitchen sink, she was strong enough to pull it from the wall. I popped up outside her bathroom window and tapped lightly on her window, as to not scare the living daylights out of her. She was stuffing toiletries into an already overstuffed bag.  
  
She opened the window. Keeping her voice down to a whisper, she asked if I had any room in my bag.  
  
"Yes, I do," I answered just a low, "and no, you may not put a single thing in it. We have his thing called packing light, you should try it."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at me and tried to find some room in her bag for her baby lotion. It was terribly cold and I wore my black (there's that color again) jacket over my get up.  
  
Fine, don't listen to me," I sighed, "I'm going to check on-"  
  
"Me?" Mariam asked from behind me.  
  
"Ah!" I exclaimed, "don't do that. You scared the shit out of me."  
  
"Sorry," she apologized. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Oh, we'll be fine once Siobhan shoves her every possession into that bag."  
  
Mariam peered into the window. "What, no kitchen sink?"  
  
Siobhan gave a look instead of an answer. She decided she could part with one of her three hair brushes. Then I heard Siobhan's voice in my head, even though her lips remained unmoved.  
  
'What else can I part with?'  
  
That sent me reeling backward into Mariam. Pretty soon we were both on the ground.  
  
"Do I look like your cushion?" Mariam asked, pretending she was dreadfully mad at me.  
  
"Yes," I replied happily, still keeping my whisper, "Yes you do."  
  
Mariam pushed me off her and flew back up the window.  
  
"What was that all about?" Siobhan asked as she removed her magazines. Good, she was insane.  
  
"I...I can read your thoughts."  
  
"Oh really," Siobhan tested, "What am I thinking right now?" 'Supercalafragileisticexpealadocious.'  
  
"Don't quote Marry Poppins," I said with and evil grin. This time it was Siobhan who feel over. This was it, now or never, we had to get out of there.  
  
We arrived outside the Capsule Co, where Goku was standing, looking at the stars. I could hear Vegeta and Trunks in the gravity room, beating the living daylights out of each other.  
  
"Hey, you're back," he greeted. We were too busy bickering to realize him.  
  
"Don't read my thoughts," Siobhan ordered, "You don't wanna know what goes on in my head."  
  
"I can't help it," I defended.  
  
"Wait, Siobhan why did you say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious and what makes you think Casey can read minds?"  
  
We both looked at her and hit our foreheads. The last thing they needed to know was...wait, anything that embarrassed me they already knew.  
  
"This isn't so bad. I mean, Siobhan what are you afraid of me finding out that I don't already know? Mariam, you can read thoughts too."  
  
Siobhan went to speak, but she stopped when she realized my point. There wasn't an iota of my life they didn't know about, and vice versa. If something happened, they knew.  
  
"Oh yeah," Mariam said once she was done putting two and two together. "You know I like Trunks, heck I'm dating him, same for Siobhan and Goten."  
  
I laughed. "Gee, I was thinking' that if you guys got together it'd mean I got to hear less about them. I swear to God Siobhan, if I hear about how fine of an ass Goten has then I'm going to go insane."  
  
"Yeah," she shot back, but in a friendly way, "if have to hear one more word about how you can't love Shin because he's the Supreme Kai I'm gonna crack myself."  
  
"You what?!" Goku broke in. I felt ready to faint.  
  
"Mariam, I need you to kill me, kill me now."  
  
"Hey, you wouldn't kill me when I had that tooth ache," she said, remembering back to our freshman year. My birthday was in December, which made me younger than the rest of my classmates. I was born extremely intelligent and was told over and over again that I had a gift. Boy, were they right.  
  
"Don't worry Casey, I won't tell anyone," Goku assured. "My lips are sealed."  
  
I knew he didn't know I had been hiding out behind that rock. I'd have to use that.  
  
"I still say you should just tell him. You'd feel better," she looked at Goku who was watching her intently, "even if he didn't share the same feelings."  
  
"Nope, I'm keeping it bottled up inside me for the rest of my life" I stated firmly as I crossed my arms, having no clue what I lie I was telling.  
  
"Well, you guys are staying hear now that the whether is getting colder. I'll show you to your rooms."  
  
'You know,' I thought, 'Some day I'm gonna do something to pay Goku back for everything he's done for us.'  
  
Mariam and Siobhan smiled in agreement while Goku lead on.  
  
"I just thought of something," Goku whispered once we were inside, "Now you can warn some one and tell them that you're about to do the instant transmission. That way you don't pop up at odd moments."  
  
We all laughed as quietly as possible.  
  
"Yeah," I agreed. I was speaking very very quietly so Goku wouldn't hear me tell Mariam, "Good, now we won't catch Siobhan kissin Goten."  
  
"Eww," Mariam said way too loud. I covered her mouth and she telepathically call me a pervert.  
  
  
  
When I awoke this time it wasn't because some one was touching me. This time it was watching me. I could sense it, not ki, but you don't need ki to look at some one. I heard it moved and pounced on whoever of whatever it was. Everyone came barreling into my room, for my, Mariam's and Siobhan's rooms were adjacent.  
  
"What...what happened?" Bulma asked sleepily when she saw me in the floor. I was messed up in a tangle of my sheet, comforter and the curtains.  
  
"Some one was in my room," I answered, rolling out of my ball of fabric.  
  
"Are they still here?" Mariam asked from behind her Siobhan shield.  
  
"What are you so afraid of," Vegeta snapped in his usual tone. "There was some one in the brat's room and now its gone, big deal."  
  
"I have a name you know," I said, holding back my urge to punch him.  
  
"I refuse to call you by anything but your Saiyan name and since we don't know if you truly are Saiyans, you will be called brat."  
  
"Ha, and you think I'm just going to stand by and let you call me that?"  
  
"And what are you going to do?" he challenged.  
  
"Vegeta, don't piss of people who know what you have nightmares about. Who know what makes you tick. I know things about you you don't even know."  
  
"I don't care. You don't want to be called brat, fine. But You're going to have to work for it. Tomorrow mourning we'll fight. You win, I'll call you by whatever you want; I win, you're brat even if I do find out what your Saiyan name is."  
  
"Bring it on," I said with a little too much confidence.  
  
He stormed out of the room and slammed my door behind him, leaving Siobhan, Mariam, Bulma and I to rehang my curtains. I shut the window and climbed back into bed. It was big enough for Siobhan and Mariam to fit, more than big enough for that matter. They stayed with me the entire night. They were my true friends till the end.  
  
  
  
We woke up early the next mourning. I did my stretches that I did everyday. The heather was great. The sun was shining greatly in the sky and there wasn't a cloud for miles. It seemed like a perfect day.  
  
Unfortunately my room was closest to Bulma and Vegeta's and I knew Vegeta would be sleeping in today. I went downstairs to find something to eat. I found Bra in the living room watching TV.  
  
"Hey Bra," I called, "You hungry?"  
  
She didn't need to answer. Her rumbling stomach could be heard by anyone in a 10 ft. radius. I looked around the kitchen for something I could make. Siobhan and Mariam slumped sleepily down the stairs. I was the mourning person in our group.  
  
"Oh, Mariam, you're going to help me cook. Siobhan set the table."  
  
"Hey, I long as I don't have to move afterward I'll do it," Siobhan said with her forehead pressed against the table. "Did you know you snore Mariam?"  
  
Mariam looked shocked as she pulled some eggs out of the fridge. "I do not."  
  
"Oh yes you do," I seconded as I looked for the pans. The kitchen was huge. Every room I'd seen in the Capsule Co. was huge.  
  
I let Bra measure out the amount of milk I'd need for pancakes and she pored it in with that kind of enthusiasm little kids get from doing "grownup" things.  
  
  
  
Those of use who got up early ate quickly and left the food for the sleep- ins I went back up to my rooms and got dressed. I was glad that I had something to hold my hair up. Shin had taken advantage of it's length and used it to throw me a good number of times. I used two ornately decorated chopsticks to hold it all of my neck and in a tight bun. When the three of us emerged at the same time, Siobhan looked at my hair and said "Damn, you sure can accessorize with that outfit."  
  
I thanked her and proceeded down to the kitchen where Goten was (he probably told his mom he wanted to see Trunks) and he was eating along with Vegeta, Trunks and Goku (who was there to spar with Vegeta). I began to think they didn't know the meaning of the word chew. Vegeta stopped shoving food in his face long enough to ask Bulma (who only drank coffee) where she had ordered the food from.  
  
"I didn't order any food," she answered.  
  
"Trunks?" Goten asked. He didn't bother swallowing before he asked and it came out sounding more like Twuns.  
  
Trunks shook his head.  
  
"The brat made it," I said from the doorway. Siobhan and Mariam stood behind me and Bra was on my shoulders. "The brat, the brat's friends and Bra."  
  
He sneered and pushed his plate away as if food prepared by people who were not proven Saiyans was not worthy of being in his glorious mouth.  
  
"You gonna finish that Dad?"  
  
Vegeta snootily pushed his plate toward his son and got up from the table.  
  
"Oh my God," Siobhan said in horror, "A Saiyan, rejecting food. I don't believe it. Ah! The world will now crumble!"  
  
Vegeta ignored her hysterical outburst. "Its time for our fight. I hope you don't mind having an audience."  
  
I had no clue what he was talking about. What audience? It didn't matter, I thought he'd beat my brains out. I wasn't strong enough to beat him yet. And then something came to me. He didn't know I could go Super Saiyan. Advantage, me.  
  
I looked off into the distance and saw what Vegeta meant by audience. Tien, Gohan, Goku, Trunks, Siobhan, Mariam, Goten and Shin were all watching me from a safe distance away. I was way to overconfident the night before. I couldn't beat Vegeta, what was I thinking. I swallowed hard and kept walking. This was not good.  
  
The clouds rolled in and the sun was hidden behind a grey wall. The light wind that once blew through my hair had died. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound. The silence was a horrible foreshadow that tied my stomach into a few more knots. Vegeta had no clue what I could do. Mariam told me once that Vegeta looked in on one of her training sessions that weren't nearly as challenging as mine. He was unsure about what I could do, and if he didn't hate me so much he would have let his guard down a bit. But he was going to come at me full force and hold nothing back. I was in for a crushing defeat.  
  
My opponent flew across the canyon he chose as our battle ground. I took my stance as did he and a chill ran down my spine. I could deal with being called Brat. I could back down now and accept defeat. But something deep down made me feel like that was worse than dying at the hands of Vegeta, and that was that.  
  
He didn't give me time to power up. He didn't know I could. He flew at me with speed I could match but strength that I didn't equal. For 15 minutes I kept blocking punch after kick. I couldn't do this much longer and Vegeta would kill me the first chance I left myself open to power up. Finally he leapt back to power up further and I had my chance to show my audience my new trick. Even though my hair changed in color, the chopsticks still held it up. I could have sworn I heard Vegeta whispering obscenities, which made me smile. Now I had the upper hand. My speed was always a strong point of mine. Now that I had gone Super Saiyan I could easily dodge whatever Vegeta threw at me. He was a good dodger himself. Each of us got nothing but air. Hand to hand combat wasn't working. I jumped back and brought my hands behind me.  
  
"Kamehameha." Vegeta didn't expect me to be able to do Goku's attacks. I hit him hard on the chest and he went into a nearby cliff. I couldn't see anything around the cloud of dust. I had no clue where Vegeta was until I heard two words I'd feared I hear.  
  
"Final Flash."  
  
Never had I felt such pain. I fought to get up and stumbled onto my feet. I turned my pain and anger into power and concentrated on what I was fighting for. There was no way I was letting Vegeta call me Brat. I couldn't believe I had even thought of forfeiting. What a disgraceful thing to do.  
  
I spit out some blood. Vegeta flew at me again. I had to think fast; what was I going to do?  
  
I now know, from Mariam and Siobhan, what was said amongst my group of onlookers.  
  
"How, how is she still standing? That's not possible," Tien said, remember back to when I looked in on his training. "She should be dead."  
  
"Nice job Supreme Kai," Gohan congratulated. "She great. She's not winning but if she can survive that than you did a good job."  
  
"Oh no Gohan," Shin denied, "I don't think I really taught her anything. I think I was only a sparring partner. She learns attacks just by watching people do them, it's quite an amazing talent I should say. Yes, she is amazing."  
  
Everyone looked at Shin for a second before their attention turned back just in time to see my last minute decision.  
  
I pulled the chopsticks out of my hair and spun around. I was sure what I had done until I regained my balance and looked at Vegeta. I had cut through his clothes and he was bleeding badly.  
  
"Oh no," I groaned as I ran to see how deeply I had cut him. Everyone was flocking toward us and Vegeta eventually passed out from excessive blood loss.  
  
  
  
"God news," Bulma said as she came out of the infirmary, "You didn't kill him. You Saiyans heal fast so he'll be back to normal in a day or so. You cut pretty deep though, and from shoulder to shoulder too."  
  
I felt relieved that Vegeta wasn't badly hurt. Then a thought struck me.  
  
"Can I use the gravity room since Vegeta is currently unavailable?"  
  
"I don't see why not," Bulma replied. "I won't tell if you don't."  
  
  
  
I dragged Mariam and Siobhan into the gravity room with me. I made a silent promise to myself that they weren't leaving that room unless the left with golden hair and green eyes. I'd found that we could control our thought so we didn't hear each others thoughts and if we didn't want the others to hear something we could block it. I started off at 100. Siobhan suggested we start at 2 but I wasn't going to stand for it. I knew they could do better. I wasn't the only legendary one here.  
  
'Activating gravity sequence. Defense system activated."  
  
Five little floating robots began throwing energy disks at us. Well, I sat and watched. Siobhan and Mariam made a good team, no, a great team. Throw me in there and you'd have a force not to be messed with. I snuck over and upped the gravity. They didn't seem phased. I upped it to 400, and down they went.  
  
"Oh come on," I complained, "Fight it."  
  
Mariam and Siobhan both got on their elbows and fell down again.  
  
"Noway," I screamed, "You are NOT giving up now. If you don't get up now I'm going to add another 100 and then leave you here now get up!"  
  
Siobhan and Mariam looked at me with so much surprise it was like they didn't recognize me.  
  
"Are you gonna prove everyone whose ever put you down that they were right? Are you gonna settle for what you are and not what you could be? I believe in you and I'm ORDERING you to get up NOW!" knew I was being hard on them but it was for their own good. Their hair was creeping up slowly and before I knew it Siobhan and Mariam were using a team effort to beat me down. They'd done it; I knew they could.  
  
"Damn it," I cursed as I failed to recreate a technique of Dabura's. I found it amazing that he could make a sword appear by using ki, and of course I wasn't going to give up until I could.  
  
"Why don't you just pop one of your tapes in?" Siobhan suggested. Genius. Being Saiyans didn't mean you had to be stupid, well, being a FEMALE Saiyan that is.  
  
"We should show everyone the tapes," Mariam said. She was kicking the crap out of the air, testing out her new Super Saiyan abilities.  
  
"Good idea," I praised. Think I should let em listen to my CD's?"  
  
Siobhan laughed. "I don't they'll be to found of hearing people scream kill 26 times in a row."  
  
"Its 25," I jokingly defended.  
  
"Ack. You are impossible Casey, I swear to God."  
  
"Well, little-Miss-Impossible is gonna go get everyone." I put two fingers on my head and teleported to the nearest ki. I found Piccolo meditating by a river. He was way to engulfed in what he was doing to recognize me, so I sat down and watched him for a little way till he finally touched the ground again and opened his eyes.  
  
"How long have to been here?" he asked. He was probably afraid I was looking in on his training and I was going to copy one of his attacks. Truth be told I would have but I didn't have the time.  
  
"Not long. Listen, I'm having a showing of my tapes and I was wondering if you could take a break and grace us with your presence."  
  
He reluctantly agreed and I sought out the Son's, whose ki was together. Aw. How cute. A family training session.  
  
They were more than happy to see old tapes of themselves. Pan was 4 then, Bra was 7 and Marron was 17. (You'll need to know this later because, as you can see, Marron is our age.)  
  
So then came Shin, who didn't face me but just told his feet that he'd be there and that I'd done a good job with Mariam and Siobhan. I was probably blushing about 18 shades of red but, again, I did nothing, said nothing and found my way back to the Capsule Co.  
  
"Ok, pick a saga," I said when everyone was gathered in the living room. I was surprised that Siobhan had become accustom to having purple hair so quickly, when she use to be so proud of it's blondeness.  
  
"A saga?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Um, pick a bad guy. From Vegeta to Buu I got everything."  
  
"You see," Mariam said, standing up, "Our lives revolved around this show."  
  
"Yeah," Siobhan agreed, "If Casey starts quoting you guys, don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
I laughed and shook my fist at her. She had a point, I could repeat a good deal of the big speaks people made.  
  
"Ok," Goku chimed, "Against Buu, in the spaceship, my fight against Yakon."  
  
I smiled because it was like meeting a challenge and sifted through the many tapes I had until I found the one marked 'Z fighters Vs. Babidi's henchman'.  
  
"Got it," said triumphantly as I popped the tape in the VCR. I rewund it and pressed play just in time to see Goku say that he's "Found his flashlight." Everyone watched in awe. For Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Shin it was a trip down memory lane.  
  
"Wait," I shouted out of no where, "You wanna see what Siobhan meant by my awesome quoting abilities.  
  
"Sure, I guess," Bulma said.  
  
"Oh no, Casey," Siobhan said blocking her ears, "Not the Vegeta speech again!"  
  
"I love the Vegeta speech," Mariam piped.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked impatiently. I stuck another tape in the VCR and Vegeta knew what it was the minute it began to play.  
  
"No, don't play that," he ordered. I threw the remote to Mariam who threw it to Siobhan. It was no use and he sat and watched as word for word I mimicked his speech about how he had been embarrassed and humiliated his whole life then fast forwarded to his explanation of why he let Babidi control him. And Vegeta was hating every minute of it. When I was done with my over dramatic hand gestures, Vegeta took the remote and kept it under safe guard.  
  
Then suddenly the tape when fuzzy and the date in the corner said that this was taped a year ago. I appeared first, dressed all in black like I had been since I was 14.  
  
"Wow Casey, you look different," Goku said. "What's with all the black?"  
  
"No, you don't want to see this is just us," I said, trying to hide my immense fear from Vegeta.  
  
"Oh no," Vegeta said coldly, "I want to see this."  
  
I struggled to get up but the little bastard sat on me. Goten held on to Siobhan with the aid of Goku. Trunks and Piccolo were restraining Mariam all because they heard those 14 deadly words, "So Casey, who do you think is the hottest character on Dragon Ball Z?"  
  
"Nooooo!" we all screamed at the same time. "Let us goooooooo!"  
  
I sighed dreamily on the tape and answered, "Trunks is soooooo hot."  
  
"Stop the tape!!!!!" Siobhan screamed as she tried to get herself free.  
  
"And you Mariam ?" (Siobhan was the one behind the camera.)  
  
"I don't see what Casey sees in Trunks, Vegeta is so much hotter hands down."  
  
By now Vegeta and Gohan were working together to keep me down and Shin was just trying not to laugh while I struggle to get up.  
  
"You don't want to hear this!!!" Mariam yelled. It was no use, we were out numbered.  
  
"Give me that," I ordered on the tape. I got up and took the camera from Siobhan and turned it onto her. "So who do you think is hottest?"  
  
"Oh Goku most definitely," she answered. Goku looked confused.  
  
"Mariam, I don't know what you see in Vegeta. I mean he's a hottie and all but come on, he's lost the whole sexy evil guy thing that he had goin on before."  
  
Siobhan made a gagging motion at the camera. "Are both of you blind? Come on Vegeta looks like, God, my dog's poop looks better than Vegeta."  
  
"Oh yeah, all the members of the Son family are gay."  
  
"What?!" the Son's and Siobhan on the tape said all at he same time.  
  
Mariam took the camera so she could record my defense.  
  
"Oh come on, there was something going on between Goku and Cell, or a least that's what Cell wanted. Piccolo and Gohan, no need to explain (at this Mariam and Siobhan nodded in agreement.). And Goten and Trunks were, like, fusing. Come on, I think you know what 'fusing' really is."  
  
"Oh," Siobhan said, quite shocked, "This coming from a girl who once thought Piccolo was hot."  
  
"I said he was cool. If I liked every character I've ever called cool then I'd be a whore."  
  
"Let's see, you've liked, Goku, Vegeta, and now Trunks."  
  
"Hello! Have you seen Trunks. He is the hottest guy ever to touch the Earth that is not worthy of touching his feet." Siobhan sighed and shook her head. "Hey," I said once I'd realized something, "You liked Gohan first."  
  
"That was a long time ago."  
  
"Um, Siobhan," Mariam said, still behind the camera, "That was last week."  
  
"Yeah, your keepin in the family aren't ya?"  
  
"Hey Casey," she said, "Describe your dream guy." She took the camera from Mariam and Mariam sat next to me on my bed. That's when you could see what a shrine to Dragon Ball Z my room was. Each person has a section of the wall and you couldn't tell what the wall originally looked like.  
  
"I want a guy who can fight. Not so much that he can beat me, just everyone else. I know I can protect myself but some part of my wants to be protected by someone else."  
  
"Me too," Mariam and Siobhan said at the same time. Siobhan must have put the camera on a stand because now it was the 3 of us on my bed and I was hugging my Trunks pillow. "I wanna guy with light hair, who basically can fight, and is of, like, a high stature or something. Some one people respect. I wanna guy whose fashionable but not like gay, who knows what looks good on them. I want a guy who isn't all pompus like Vegeta. I like smart guys who can teach me something I don't know."  
  
Siobhan and Mariam looked at each other and began laughing hystericly.  
  
"What's so funny," I had asked.  
  
Mariam couldn't breathe so Siobhan had to answer. "You just decribed Shin." Everyone's attention was grabbed now.  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did," Mariam finally got out.  
  
"You want Shin. Holy shit you want Shin's fine ass."  
  
"I do not want Shin. That's just wrong."  
  
"I see the way you be lookin at the Supreme Kai," Mariam said once she'd regained control of her laughter.  
  
"Ok. I don't want Shin."  
  
"Casey wants to rape Shin, Casey wants to rape Shin," Siobhan mocked.  
  
"You're sick!"  
  
"Ok," Mariam said in an attempt to stop our argument, "Siobhan, what's your idea of a dream guy?"  
  
Siobhan sat back and thought. "I wanna guy whose taller than me (Oh, did I forget to metion Siobhan was 5'9"?) with dark hair and feels like the outsider in the family like I do."  
  
"Siobhan," I said in a monotone, "You just described Goten."  
  
"I did not," she shot back.  
  
"Yeah, ya did. He's taller than you, he has dark hair, and he's the only one in his family who hasn't saved the world."  
  
I looked at Goten who looked a little hurt. I wiggled to get up, hoping I'd catch them off gaurd. No use. I was pinned.  
  
"Fine, believe what you want kai-lover," she gave extra emphasis to the last part, "But I do not like Goten. He's not nearly as hot as his father."  
  
"Hey, you haven't asked me what I look for," Mariam had said on the tape.  
  
"Lemme guess guys who were evil but are now all good and crap," I guessed.  
  
"No. I like a guy who can fight, especially with a sword. I love sword fighting. And he's gotta be cute and nice. Like, he'll kick your butt and you can talk to him and he'll listen."  
  
"Mariam," this was me, "You want Trunks. You just described Trunks  
  
"No. I want Vegeta."  
  
"What do you two see in him," Siobhan jumped up and pointed to the Vegeta section of my wall.  
  
"He was awsome when he was evil. Now that he's all good and stuff he sucks. When he was evil he was hotter and cooler."  
  
"I beg to differ," Mariam shouted. "Now that he's good he's cooler cause he's fightin for stuff."  
  
"Who cares. All I'm conserned with is Trunks. Trunks is God."  
  
"I still say your both psycotic," Siobhan sighed. She waltzed over to the Goku section. "Now Goku, there's a fighter. He was the 1st to go Super Saiyan and he's cute and he's nice. He's by definition perfect." She sighed. Mariam make gagging motions.  
  
"So who's butt's cuter?" I asked. This was begining to get too embarassing for words.  
  
"Gohan," Mariam answerd.  
  
"Yamcha," Siobhan said. Yamcha was there but he wasn't holding us down. So was Krillin, 18 and Marron (was was rolling on the floor laughing).  
  
You know what. This would be easier if I wrote it out like a script.  
  
Me: Really?  
  
Siobhan: Yeah. But not Dragon Ball Yamcha, DBZ Yamcha.  
  
Mariam: Hey Casey you gotta answer to.  
  
Me: Vegeta. One thing you don't lose when you go from good to evil is a fine ass.  
  
Siobhan: You need help. OK, best clothes. Like you'd wanna wear em.  
  
Me: I truely think Shin's clothes would look better on me than they do on him.  
  
Siobhan: I think so too. I couldn't wear them, the hair wouldn't go with it. Chichi, she has cool clothes.  
  
Mariam: Did you realize Casey just said she wants Shin's clothes?  
  
Me: Yeah. It's a cool outfit. Cool earrings too. Why would you... oh give it up Mariam I don't want Shin.  
  
Siobhan: Yeah, you'd think shin's clothes would look good...one the floor in the morning.  
  
Me: Ok, that's just sick you perve.  
  
I did have a section of my wall with Shin pics on it. I pointed to them.  
  
Me: I'd never liked someone like him. Plus, King Kai would yelled at me til the end of time.  
  
The tape fuzzed then went back to DBZ and it sure did leave the room in shock. Vegeta got up and quickly turned around so as I couldn't see his butt. Trunks looked quite pleased with himself.  
  
'Siobhan, Mariam. Instant Transmission to my room.' This telepathy thing had its plusses.  
  
They both gave me a look like they heard me. But Vegeta said something that made me wanna stay.  
  
"So I have a nice butt huh? Well, you seem to full of suprises now aren't you."  
  
"Listen Vegeta I'm about to kick that fine ass of your's into next week. I was 15 then. Why don't you bother Mariam."  
  
"Leave me out of this. I was all quiet over here and you had to bring me in."  
  
"Chichi I swear I don't like Goku anymore. I have Goten now. See, he's been my dream guy all this time." Chichi was ready to pounce on Siobhan and beat the living daylights out of her.  
  
"Truth be told that tape is totally wrong. I don't think any of our opinions still stand today. Mariam has Trunks and Siobhan has Goten and and I... well I don't have anyone but I swear that was made a long time ago and it's not right anymore. I swear."  
  
"Come on Raye, let's go train," Mariam suggested as she shot the room an evil look. She hadn't realized what she called me until it was too late.  
  
"Raye?"  
  
  
  
"Why did you call her Raye?" Shin asked. He hadn't said anything the entire time and I found it odd that those where his first words.  
  
"Scouts," Siobhan called, "Shall we introduce ourselves?"  
  
Mariam and I nodded and I went first, striking the wierdest poses during my introduction. "With the flame of passion and the power of prayer I am Sailor Mars and in the name of planet Mars I will punish the servants of evil."  
  
"I am Sailor Venus, protected by the planet Venus I fight for Love and Beauty."  
  
"And she," this was me and Mariam at the same time (we had this whole rutine memorized),"Is Sailor Moon, Ruled by the Moon she is our leader and our loyal friend."  
  
"I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon I shall punish you."  
  
"And together we are.."  
  
"THE SAILOR SCOUTS!"  
  
No one moved. No one spoke. Truthfully I think Shin was starting to regret his question.  
  
"Mariam, did you bring the Sailor Moon video?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. We should show them.  
  
"Ya see," Siobhan explained, "You guys aren't the only ones who look like that. There are tons of other shows, one called Sailor Moon. You'll see. It's called anime."  
  
"Hey Casey," Mariam called as she pulled something out of her bag. "You left your glasses at my house."  
  
"Oh God, I thought I'd never be able to see anything agian." I put them on and turned to face everyone. I have horrible vision without my glasses and had walked into a couple of walls in the Capsule Corp. Ki was how I found people. Now I could see finally.  
  
"Guys, I have to wear mine you have to wear your's."  
  
Mariam pulled out Siobhan and her's glasses. That was another thing we three had in common, bad vision.  
  
"Let's see, okay, Casey here is your black lipstick, your Cds and I gave you your glasses. You left that stuff at my house. Here it is. You wanna show them the whole thing?"  
  
"We should," Siobhan told her.  
  
  
  
I couldn't sleep that night. I wasn't one to be big on sleep in the first place. Everyone was asleep but Shin and Vegeta. Shin never slept, it must have been a Kai thing, I didn't really know. Vegeta was in the gravity room. It was odd; ever since I had fought him he was nicer to me. I scared the life out of my but I wasn't really complaining.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" I asked. The gravity was up to 600 and it took a second or two to get used to it but I regained my balance and walked in.  
  
"If you promise not to be destracted by my butt."  
  
"Oh get over yourself," I realized I sounded like Bulme there.  
  
"You said it, unless you want to say that wasn't you."  
  
"It wasn't. I am a 16 almost 17 year old girl and she was 15. I think I actually have a tape of us from a little before our kiddinapping. But that's not the point. You gonna let me join you or what?"  
  
"No," he said sternly, "Not this time." And he turned his back and waited for me to leave. He never made any sense.  
  
So there was only Shin. I used my Instant Transmission to find him, and decided it's be fun to sneak up on him. I walked ever so slowly on my tippy toes and inched closer. I was about a foot away when he said, "Yout think I don't know you're there?"  
  
"You suck I wanted to sneak up on you."  
  
"Well it didn't work. What do you want?"  
  
"What do I always want? Oh wait, that sounds wrong." I laughed at how incredibly peverted I was. "How does that sound wrong?" he asked. He had no clue what was going on in my head.  
  
"It just does."  
  
  
  
I'd been fighting for about 10 minutes before I felt me hair being grabbed.  
  
"You really should cut your hair."  
  
This time I was ready, though. I flung my arms behind me and wrapped them around Shin's back so he was pinned beind me. I dug my thumb knuckle into his back and he cried out in pain.  
  
"Pick on Shin, my hair or your spine."  
  
I expected him to let me go, but instead he used his free arm and wrapped it around my neck. Now it was a stalemate.  
  
"Now it's you choice. You let go or you don't breathe."  
  
I knew I couldn't hold my breath for long. I sucked at it. So I pretended like I'd passed out already and let my entire body go limp.  
  
"Oh no," I heard him cry. "Think I've killed her."  
  
Without open my eyes I swung my left fist across his face and hopped up. I pounced on him and we tumbled backward but I ended up on top and he was pinned to the ground. He stuggled to get up but I had him. Then he got one arm free and yanked hard on my right earring.  
  
"Bitch," I cursed. "That's not fair."  
  
"Niether was making me think you were dead."  
  
'Casey, get here right now!' It was Siobhan.  
  
'What Siobhan?' I answered, she sounded on the verge of tears. (Now would be a good time to tell you the neither of us has cried since we were 9.)  
  
"Mariam's gone!'  
  
"What?!" I screamed out loud.  
  
"What's wrong?"Shin asked. "Are you trying to trick me agian?"  
  
"Mariam's gone. Come on." I grabbed his shoulder and before he knew what I was doing I was back at the Capsule Co. Shiobhan was no where. Instead Goten and Trunks were on the lawn, completely distraught and out of it.  
  
"Where's Siobhan?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was ready to flip out myself and I probibly would have if Shin hadn't grab hold of my arm.  
  
"Their gone," Goten said in a wisper. "Both of them. No one can sense their kai. But they're not dead. I just know that they're not dead."  
  
"It's like they disappeared," Trunks gasped even quieter. "It's like something is blocking their kai so we can't sense it."  
  
'Casey?' I heard a sleppy voice ring in my head.  
  
"Mariam'scalling me!" 'What Mariam? Where are you?'  
  
'I...I don't know. Siobhan's next to me, but she's... she's unconscious. She okay and so am I. Look out Casey you may be next.'  
  
"What is she saying?" Trunks asked as he grabbed hold of my shirt. He was a mess, as was Goten.  
  
"She's okay," I comforted. 'Mariam, do you have any clue where you are?"  
  
'Siobhan's up. No. I don't. We're in some room with no doors or windows, just one candle by us.'  
  
'Casey, is Goten okay? Are you okay?'  
  
"Siobhan's up. She's with Mariam." 'We're both fine. How did you get there?'  
  
'I don't know. I just remeber telling you Mariam was gone and then everything went black. Then I was here.'  
  
"They're okay, right?" Goten asked as he pushed Trunks out of the way.  
  
"They're fine. Let me listen.."  
  
'I heard that," Siobhan said. 'Tell Goten I'm fine and he has nothng to worry about.'  
  
"Siobhan says not to worry." 'Why can't I sense your kai though.'  
  
'I can't explain that,' Mariam said. 'We're alive and...what the..'  
  
'Mariam? Mariam?!'  
  
'There's some guy...' her voice trailed off and about 10 minutes later they were back on the ground before us.  
  
Trunks and Goten ran to hug them. I hated to break up this touching little Kodak momnet but I needed to know what went on.  
  
"This guy I couldn't really see wanted to know where Kari was. He called us Serori and Kabocha. It sounds Japanese," Mariam explained when she was seated in the kitchen, "Is it?" She adressed the question to me, for I knew a thing or two about the language.  
  
"It means Celery and Squash. They must be your Saiyan names. All Saiyans are named after Vegetables, well, the pure-blooded ones."  
  
"Huh?," Trunks interrupted, "My dad's not named after a vegetable."  
  
"No, your dad's name IS vegetable. Kakarott means carrot. But back to the matter at hand."  
  
"And he asked where Kari was. We said we didn't know someone named Kari and he said, 'Fine. Where is your third?'. I guess he meant you. Then Siobhan said, 'There's no way we're gonna tell you were Casey is. What do you want with her?'."  
  
I smiled at Siobhan who sent me a look like 'No prob.'  
  
"So he says that he think you'd make the perfect partner in his quote 'Little operation.' So I asked what he meant and said we'd all know soon and then we were back here.  
  
"This isn't good," Shin stated.  
  
"So who's the Kari person?" I asked. I realized the question made me sound stupid, I didn't mean it like it sounds.  
  
"That's you," Siobhan stated as if I were stupid.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. I meant it like, why is he so interested in me. Who WAS Kari I should say."  
  
"I don't know," Mariam said before she got up from the table to lean next to Siobhan and I on the counter. Trunks and Goten were sitting and Shin just stood agianst the wall opposite us.  
  
"He's looking for you because you are his greatest threat. So he wants to make you his ally instead," Shin explaind to the floor. He never face me and I never faced him. I was afraid of what might happen if our gazes ever met.  
  
"That makes sense," Siobhan said as if she had just been enlightened with some great information.  
  
"So we'll know soon enough," I said, ignoring the rest of them, "huh, that means within the next two days in villin talk. If there's one thing worshiping DBZ has taugh me it was that the bad guys do something before they appear and tell their whole past and plan to the cast."  
  
I hated being right, but sure enough, the next day, everything made sense.  
  
For the first time I tried training alone. It was boring. Even Vegeta would have made it less tedious. I proceeded to blow up mountains in a valley near my home. That sounded odd, calling the Capsule Corporation home. I'd made the moutainous valley into a plain and I didn't know what else to do. I should have found another form of training but I did something that I still wonder why I did. But do I ever understand why I do things? Nope. I went back home.  
  
On my way I saw Mariam and Trunks sparring. Oh, what a kodak moment. They'd stay together for the rest of eternity, I knew it. Mariam could talk for hours about pink bunnies and Trunks would hang on to everyword. Siobhan and Goten, oh God. They were one of those annoying couples that get into those 'I love you more' fights that went on and on and on...  
  
I began to think I was the only one who found it sickening because everyone else had their other half. Siobhan had her Goten, Mariam had her Trunks, Chichi and Goku, Gohan and Videl, Bulma and Vegeta, Marron and that boyfriend of hers (who she had to protect from Krillin) Piccolo didn't long for someone to love and even Yamcha was settling down and engaged to a very prtty girl with short, dark hair and blue eyes. Agian and agian I was reminded that I couldn't have who I knew I belonged with. Oh well, there was some psycho guy out looking for some Kari chick who didn't exist anymore. No, all that was left was Casey. Kari and Casey were two entirely different people. Kari is what I would have been if my life didn't have so many holes in its road. I guess I should tell you why we three share the bond we do. Three different reasons for the darkness in our hearts, one shared feeling.  
  
My story can be put into a sentence. Nothing was ever good enough. It started when I got my first standerdized tests. In the 6th grade I scored at level with 9th graders. By 7th I was speaking Latin in full sentences and scoring up with the 12th graders. I was in the top 4% of children my age in America. Now here's the kicker, I was getting straight F's by 3rd grade. Something turned me around, what, i don't know. But when I was failing my mom wanted to know why I couldn't be as smart as the other kids. Then, when I got those test scores, it was, "Well if you're so smart why did you get a B+ on that test." Pretty soon I believed I wasn't good at anything. I was told I had a great talent for singing and I'd object, saying I was horrible. I was told I was a great writer over and over but I denied that too. I was on a never ending quest to make myself better, and I almost drove me insane. On top of all that pressure was my sister. She'd been in and out of juvie since she was 15. Now, that doesn't mean 15 was when it started, it was when she got caught. My sister and I were 5 years apart, so it really started when I was but a 7 year old. I remember the nigh Terin (my sister's name for all of you don't have good ememories) came home so drunk she threw up on the carpet. Her and my mother fought insessently and I just learned to shut them out. But when Terin started inviting people over to smoke, snort, inject or swallow whatever they had, I'd tell my mom. You want to know what she said. Oh, I'll never forget those words. "Are you trying to worry me Casey? Are you trying to make my life harder? Don't tell me about this, it just upsets me." That's what she said. The Terin would yell at me for telling. On time she was so out of she tried to choke me with my jacket's drawstring. I pushed her off me with strength I didn't know the origin of. She's better now, and I was left emotionless, untrusting, and reclused. I began wearing all black and keeping to myself, shutting out the world. The only time I spoke was to answer questions. I let no one into my little world of darkness and no one tried, no one but Mariam, Siobhan and Sarah.  
  
Mariam's story. Mariam was the first born. There were 5 years between her and her brother and 7 years between her and her sister. Mariam's parents were hard on her too. And the way they treated her was extremly unjust. Her siblings got all the love and attention. Her parents always sided with them. On time, her brother got the milk out and spilt it so Mariam got grounded. Nothing was ever there fault. But Mariam, she took a different route with her feelings. She locked them up. She smiled and walked on, until she met me.  
  
Siobhan's story. Yes, I know I said before that I'd been told I had a nice voice but Siobhan made angels jealous. She could hold a note for what seemed like hours; notes that you never wanted to end because they sounded so sweet. But as my intellegance had it's price, so did her voice. Her mother bragged incessantly about Siobhan's voice as if it were her own. Her mom was also very strict. Siobhan wasn't allowed to sleep over my house untill she was 15, and that took a lot of begging and promices to clean. I'd learned to just be happy with periodical vistits to the mall. But as long as I was with Siobhan, it didn't matter.  
  
Now for Sarah. I don't talk much of her but she is a key player, she just hated DBZ with an undieing passion. You see, when I was 14, I had to move away from Siobhan and Mariam. So where once 5 minutes separated us, now it was half an hour. So I was stuck in a small town where everyone was happy and chipper and no one knew what I'd been through or tried to find some good quality in me. I went through 8th grade without one friend. I'd get home and call Mariam and Siobhan and talk to them about what was going on in my head, and they'd listen. I got to high school and I was placed in geometry even though it wasn't oferred to freshman. The was one sophomore, dressed in black, listening to MuDvAyNe, and I knew I had my newest friend. Downside, she thought DBZ was a show for 7 year olds. Also, she never knew the full extent of my past.  
  
I was sitting under a tree on day in spring. I was in the 4th grade then. There was this one part of the playground no one played near so I usedto sit under this big branch and think about anything and everything. Then one day the short girl with light brown hair and girls came over and said the word that started it all. "Hi." Truthfully I don't know what we talked about from then on, but I do now the after 6th grade graduation I went home with Mariam, and out to dinner with her family.  
  
Grade 7. One thing I felt let me go was acting. Put me in front of a large group of strangers and I'll let everyhing go. It was small groups of peers I had trouble with. So I joined the after-scool drama club. There was a girl there who was hitting a boy with a chalkboard eraser. She tossed me one and told me to join in, and that she'd help me get the chalk out of the "really cool black pants you're wearin."  
  
I got home and found Siobhan on the front yard sparring with Vegeta. She lept back suddenly and looked at her hand. "You broke my nail." And with that she punched him right in the face. He stumbled back and tripped on a rock. In seconds I was on the ground, laughing my ass off.  
  
"Shut up, Brat," Vegeta ordered. He may of been my prince but I sure as hell wasn't gonna do a thing he said.  
  
"Hey, you're not allowed to call me that, remember?"  
  
"I will call you," he began, getting up, "whatever," he put his hands up, "I," he gathered ki for some attack, "WANT!" Some sort of wave started careening my way. I looked up from the ground just in time to see it hit me, and send me flying. I flew up once I got my control back and used my instant transmission to get myself behind Vegeta.  
  
"Hey Veggie," I called. I gave him a second so I could see the shock in his face, and then but my hands on his back.  
  
"Fi...nal...FLASH!" Oh, that felt good. He landed out in the woods somewhere, exactly where I wasn't sure. I stood on gaurd and waited for him to fly back at me. I heard him coming and tried to figure out where he was. Suddenly a spaceship crashed on the groud. Vegeta stopped across from me and Mariam and Trunks came running towards the crash site. Bulma poked her head out the window and I could feel Goku, Gohan and Goten were on their way. They felt that odd feeling to. I was like there was something in my stomach but at the same time it felt empty. That's the only way I can think to describe it. Like, full emptiness. Evil. Powerful evil.  
  
The smoke and dust cleared and the door of the ship opened. Siobhan was on my left, Mariam to my left. We'd do this together, fight together, and if it came to it, die together. There was no turning back now and I was too scared to move anyway. Come on you guys, get here faster.  
  
A figure of a man appeared in the doorway to the ship. He had dark brown hair and a gotee. Hung to his heels was a dark blue cape and I knew it was him. But, that was impossible, he'd be either older or dead. Vegeta, Siobhan and Mariam all knew who it was, and poor Trunks was lost. He looked at us with a look of confusion written on his face.  
  
"Kari, at last I've found you," the man said. I was so frozen I don't even thing I was breathing. Why was Vegeta's father looking for me?  
  
"My daughter, at last we've been reunitied. I...I thought I'd never see you agian." Holy mother fucking shit. That's what was going through my mind then. Daughter..wait..that made Vegeta my...my BROTHER!!!!!!!  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. Oh my god please tell me this is some bad guy way of playing with my head," I pleaded.  
  
"No," King Vegeta boomed, "I kid you not. Do you or do you not bear the symbol of the royal house of Vegeta on your inner right thigh?"  
  
I jumped back. "How did you kow about my birthmark?" The rest of them must of thought he was lying too, for after he said everyone drew a similtanious breath in. This was so sureal. Me, a princess. But shouldn't he be dead?  
  
"Shouldn't you be dead?" Mariam asked casually.  
  
"Well, that's a long story Serori. (Hey that rhymes!) I was off in a spaceship when Planet Vegeta blew up. There were a few Saiyans on the ship with me and they worked to develope a chemical that let me stay young and increased my strength increadibly. I trained on other planets untill I reach the level of the Legendary Super Saiyan, but that wasn't enought for me. I trianed until I supassed that, and still I wanted more. I countinued agianst the advice of my henchman, who said that such a level was impossible. I prove them all wrong, didn't I. For you see I did it two more time before I found that my daughter was still alive." Ok, 1...2..3..4. Oh no, he could go to level 4. Goku was the only one who could go to 3. Oh yeah, we were difinitly screwed.  
  
He hadn't looked at the others untill now. He saw Vegeta and immediatly drew backin shock. "Vegeta, my son, I thought you were dead."  
  
"Who...who told you I was dead?" Vegeta finally spit out.  
  
"I'd heard Freeza killed you many years ago. How could you be alive."  
  
I was so afraid Vegeta would tell him about the dragon balls and then we'd REALLY have a mess. But he simply siad, "Your sources are wrong, I did not die at the hands of Freeza."  
  
"But Kari, how did you get back here. I hought you were gone forever."  
  
"I don't know," I lied. "Why do you call me Kari?"  
  
"It's your name. Well, Karifurawa is, Kari is the shorter form. Hmm. It's a pity you never knew your real name. But I came to ask you to join me. Think of it, Vegeta this goes for you too, we could rule the universe. You'd have legions of followers, and anything your heart desired. Think about it."  
  
I was thinking of how to say no and waiting for Vegeta's responce when a thought struck me. "Okay," I said, "Lemme get this straight. You order our banishment and now you wanna come back and play nicey nice daddy when I come and threaten you. Admit it FATHER, you're scared. You didn't send me away just to come and find me agian. Well DAD I have two words for you. CRAM IT."  
  
Mariam and Siobhan cheered and wistled while King Vegeta was boiling with anger. Even Vegeta smiled a little at my little speach. Oh God, I had to be Vegeta's sister, I made long speeches.  
  
The others were close. I'd have to stall.  
  
I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't show it but a million emotions were racing through my mind. Gotta stall, gotta stall. Um, God, what do you say to a guy who has taken over a good part of the universe and has just reveiled that he's your father and some guy who you've know to be a cartoon character is your brother and the man you love is a purple god and you have to help save the universe and what you thought ws your name really wasn't what you thought it was and you just found out you were a princess... Ooooooowwww! my head!"You don't know what your giving up Kari. Just ask your brother how good it feels to have whole civilizations tremble at the sound of you name." He looked at Vegeta and smiled this wicked grin like he thought Vegeta would back off. I could tell he wanted to tell his father that he had changed, but he couldn't. I spoke for him.  
  
"There's no way I would ever hurt the ones I love. You've come to the wrong planet. You may be up one level then a couple of us but you don't know that there are 8 Super Saiyans here do you?"  
  
I was quite pleased with myself when I saw him look scared for a moment. "That's not possible. How?"  
  
"Well," I said with a long dramatic pause, "There's us three, Vegeta, Go- Kakarott, Kakarotts two children, and Vegeta's son."  
  
"But who are these children's mother. Surely it's not one of you."  
  
"Ewww," we a exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"No, there not. It's a thing called love." Goku! Yes they were finally there. "Vegeta nd I found our sole mates."  
  
"And I bet," Trunks finally spoke up, "that if you knew what love was, you won't be doing this." He walked over and stood next to Mariam, who grabbed hold of his arm and smiled at him. Goten dropped next to Siobhan and stood there.  
  
"Trust me," I said angrily, "YOU'RE the one with no clue what they're up agianst."  
  
"You think a pethitic thing such as love can fuel you to do such great things? Ha, it's determination, greed, HATE DRIVES PEOPLE!"  
  
"Okay," Siobhan said throwing her hands up, "Let's not get into a verbal fight ladies. Let's show this creep why we were banished."  
  
Damn, did the ground shake when everyone powered up at the same time. Eight transformation all going on at once. It was quite a sight.  
  
When I opened my eyes after I went to level three all that could be seen were these bright yellow lights shining with a blinding force. But this sphere of blue light was crackling above all of us. It was him. I'd seen GT pictures of level 4 before but this was different. His hair was blue, not gold or black. What was going on? Why was this different? Had we changed the course of the future this much?  
  
"Time for the bodies to hit the floor," Siobhan said with the utmost confidence. How could she be so calm? I started having those same thoughts I'd had before my fight with Vegeta. But something kept me standing in that spot, ready for anything but defete.  
  
"Shall we take him one by one or all at the same time?" I asked everyone.  
  
"I wanna go first," Mariam said as if she were getting in line for a roller coaster. She didn't even wait for my laughter to stop before she charged at him and kicked him right in the face.  
  
"Go Mariam, go Mariam, it's your birthday." Everyone but Mariam and Prince Vegeta were looking at me and Siobhan like we were crazy. Okay, maybe we were, but who cares.  
  
King Vegeta grabbed her foot and swung her threw the ship, cutting in in two. Mariam, using her free foot, kicked him in the face agian.  
  
Gohan was stunned. "I didn' teach her stuff like that."  
  
"No," I said, still angry that they got the easier training sessions, "I did. You'd have to be blind if you didn't see that Mariam and Siobhan have potential far greater than you give them credit for." Siobhan wiped a pretend tear from her eye and hugged me. Joke. Of course she did it to seem funny. Too emotionless for it to really mean something to either of us.  
  
Another puch, this one to his stomach. Then a hit to her face, casing her to turn and get elbowed right between the shoulders. I took a step forward. No one does that to my friend and gets away with it. But Siobhan had me.  
  
"How would you feel if one of us helped you?" She was right. I hated other people's help. In school I refuse help from teachers, I had to learn it on my own, no matter how hard it was I refused to be helped. I stood, and watched, just in time for the horror.  
  
"Death Beam Laser Shot," I heard him shout. This crimson beam shot from his finger tips and headed towards Mariam. I thought she was dead, I thought she was gone forever. I couldn't see Mariam. Where was she? Then I saw them. Trunks was on top of Mariam, sheilding her from the blast. She was okay, shocked, but okay. Trunks had just missed being shot. He risked his life for her.  
  
Mariam looked up at Trunks and her eyes lit up like stars. Then they suddenly looked intense as she push him out of the way of another blast.  
  
"Foolish grandson," King Vegeta scolded, "How could you do such a thing? Why is her life more valuable than your own?"  
  
"Easy, she makes life worth living, therefor, there is no living without her," Trunks answered like poet.  
  
"So nya," Mariam added, sticked her tounge out at our opponent before she flew at him agian. I remembered back to the day we met. She looked so harmless and trusting I never would have expected her to be kicking the crap out of a guy almost twice her size. But there she was, holding her own, and I was proud.  
  
Eeeek, ow, ah, we on the sidelines were making sound effects with every punch and kick that landed. Mariam took a hard punch to the face and blood started tricling down the side of her chin. And then a kick to the stomach and then a smash to the back. She was losing. No, she had lost. On the ground she lay, close to motionless and gasping for air. Her face planted in the dirt. Trunks was furious. Out he went to avange his love's defete.  
  
There was no use in trying to stop him. He was off and nothing was going to stop him. King Vegeta was just about to finish Mariam off. He drew his foot back and before he knew what was going on he found himself upside-down, being kicked repeatidly by Trunks. He flew up, taking the boy with him, and blasted Trunks off his leg. Trunks stopped only inched shy of the ground  
  
I ran over and picked Mariam up. She went limp in my ams but I had to keep my thoughts focused on getting her out of the battle area. Siobhan's eyes shifted back and forth, looking at me, then the fighters, then me agian. Vegeta was yet to move. I could tell hs conscience was tearing him in two. This man has always been his father, could he bring himself to fight him? Better yet, would he join his father quest for universal domination? No, Vegeta was over that now...right? By now I thought my head was apt to explode.  
  
Nope, couldn't see either one of them. Both fighters were mear streaks of blue and gold light that converged into green with every blast. Then someone was blasted to the grounded, who, I couldn't see. They hit the ground with such force that a rather large crator was formed. But who was in it?  
  
"Next victim," King Vegeta said from his place above us all. He was floating with his legs apart and his arms crossed. How many times Siobhan had said I stood like Vegeta I cannot count. If only we had known.  
  
Now Trunks was in danger. Gohan stepped in next. Before he even touched the mighty Saiyan King he was jammed in the stomach. Gohan doubled over while King Vegeta brought his fists together. He faded just as King Vegeta's fists were about to land and tapped him, ever so lightly, on the shoulder. He waited for his opponent to turn around before he punch him right square in the face. My father didn't seem the least bit phased. He grabbed hold of Gohan's upper arm and dug his knee into his stomach. His hair lost its golden glow and he lost consciousness. This time I was ready and caught Gohan right before he hit the ground.  
  
"Why didn't anyone think to get any sensu beans?" I asked no one in particular. I layed Gohan down next to Mariam and Trunks. All three were clinging to life. And HIM? HE had a couple scratches. HE was just fine.  
  
Goku's turn.  
  
Goku, the only one besides us with the ability to go to level 3. I wait to hear that word, or is it 5 words?  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!" Oh, right into the cliff. Boy, did that guy bounce.  
  
THIS IS THE PART THAT WAS ORIGANALLY LEFT OUT DUE TO A VIRUS. I REWROTE IT BECAUSE NOT HAVING IT SCREWED UP THE STORY.  
  
Goku flew after him, grabbed his arm, and flung him back towards us. But of course he was able to stop himself, nothing was that easy. He shot a bunch of ki blasts that Goku narrowly missed, one actually causing a tear in his pants. Then they turned into random blinks when someone got hit. I could barely follow them, and I was too busy worrying about my friends. I saw that look in Siobhan's eyes. If Goku failed she was ready to step in. Goten would do something if Siobhan got hurt, and if he failed, it'd leave only me.  
  
I looked up just as King Vegeta fired off a huge energy wave. Goku crossed his arms in front of him and tried with every ounce of strength he had to block the blast. Slowly he began to fly toward King Vegeta, pushing the blast every inch of the way. But he couldn't take it anymore, and he finally gave out. His body lay bloody on the gound, in a crator, and Siobhan was already airborn  
  
Before my father knew what hit him he was being beaten and sweared at. Siobhan was pissed, and she wasn't holding a thing back. After a well placed blast between the shoulder blades, he was on the ground. Good thing Goten had gotten his father out before that, or he'd be dead for sure. When the dust cleared our opponent was no where to be found. Siobhan was floating next to what was left of the ship, looking for where he might have gone. In less than a second a hand shot out and grabed her neck, pinning her agianst the ship.  
  
I didn't know what to do. But Goten was looking for something, and I could tell by the way he moved that he wasn't improvising. He had a plan. Finally he spotted the vase of roses on the table. He held one like a dart and threw it, stabbing King Vegeta right in the left shoulder. Goten had just pulled a Tuxedo Mask.  
  
He released his hold on my best friend and ripped the delicate daggar from his shoulder. Siobhan was on her hands and knees gasping for air, but my father wasn't through yet. He kicked poor Siobhan right in the stomach, and, when she fell to the ground, held her down with his foot so he could blast her. She wasn't consious anymore. Now Mariam and Siobhan were both clinging to life, and Goten didn't even give me a chance to say that I wanted to go. That left me with the job of retrieving Siobhan.  
  
Goten wasn't doing as well as Siobhan, but he was just as mad if not even more mad that Siobhan was. Maybe that anger was what made him go to level 3. Whatever the reason he did, and King Vegeta wasn't exactly jumping for joy.  
  
"Not another one of you level 3 brats," he snapped at he attempted to punch Goten we ducked and tried to blast. This wasn't getting anywhere. No one was landing a single hit. Finally the Saiyan King found some way to blast Goten to the ground. As Goten stuggled to stand, he was already gathering energy for his next attack.  
  
"Ha, you though that your love for that other winey brat was going to insure your victory didn't you? Well, I'm going to make sure you don't live to see just how wrong you were."  
  
The ball of fire he was holding over his head was growing rapidly. It came to be about three times his size before he hurtled the ball at Goten.  
  
There was no one left to save me, I was alone. Vegeta was still lost somewhere in his own mind. Locked in some dungen with no clue where the key was.  
  
"Well Kari, I guess you could say now that your faith in these people isn't what is was before now is it?"  
  
My friends were hurt, and he was smiling, laughing at me even. Rage, that's what I felt, pure hatred migled with the blood in my veins. This man was trying to hurt the only people who ever cared about me, the only people who were always there when I needed them the most. Now, it was my turn to be there for them. Tears began to make there way down my cheek. I was crying, in full fledged tears. My nails were digging into my skin, causing my palm to bleed, but I didn't care.  
  
Vegeta finally woke up from his void and looked at me with an expression of shock glued on his face. Was he that suprised that I was crying? No, I looked down and my whole body was wrapped in these twinkling lights. Siobhan and Mariam, they were...healed and the same thing was happening to them. My clothed morphed into this blue battle armor, and blue knee-high boots. And my hair was blue, and I had blue gloves too. Mariam had everything I had except purple, and Siobhan with red.  
  
"No..NO! This can't be, the legend, it's true."  
  
"What legend?" we all asked in unison.  
  
"Every 1000 years three Saiyans are chosen to protect the univers from evil. I should have know you three would be the Universal Guardians, but I will not let you defete me. I will make sure I am finally rid of you three once and for all.  
  
He punched me right in the face, and all I did was take a step back. His fist was still in the air. I grabbed it, and slowly began to crush it in my hand.  
  
"I do think the side of Love is beating you, isn't it?" I brought my knee up and hit him under his chin, but kept my hold on his crushed fist. I kicked him in the stomach before I gave him a few good bashes to the face. This was pretty fun. And as much as he tried he couldn't get away from me. So I gave him a break, I grabbed him by the hair and tossed him like a rag doll.  
  
"Go Casey, go go go Casey," Mariam and Siobhan were singing before they broke into a fit of laughter. He flew to them but they had no problem dodging his attacks. They both stepped back and prepared and energy blast, but my father had a plan. He grabbed me and held me in front of him like a human shield. And I couldn't breath or break free.  
  
"You wouldn't want to hurt your little friend now would you? If it weren't for your pety emotions you wouldn't be in this bind."  
  
Things stared to get fuzzy. Then someone knocked him off me. I turned to find Shin. Then I had to push him out of the way of a blast.  
  
"That is the last straw. You've pushed me to far, Karifurawa, and if I am going to go, I"M TAKING THIS PLANET WITH ME!"  
  
He staggered up and began drawing all of his energy out. I knew it, he was going to self distruct.  
  
That is what you people missed.  
  
  
  
  
  
I leaned in closer to tell my plan to the others. I was stopped however, by King Vegeta's change in plans.  
  
"I've changed my mind," he informed us. "If I have to go I'm taking YOU with me."  
  
Before I knew what the hell was happening he was a giant ball of light. Suddenly this orb was surrounding us, preventing Mariam, Siobhan and Shin from getting in. They could only stand back as this beam came crashing toward me.  
  
I put my hands up and stopped it before I had a chance to use some sort of ki attack. I was stuck pushig this forse back and it was getting harder as each and every agonizing second passed. I felt about ready to collaspe when I felt a small pressure on my shoulders.  
  
"Final Flash." I heard a voice scream from behind me. Somehow Vegeta had broken through the barrier and was holding the beam, giving my seconds to prepare some sort of conter attack. I just held my hands out and let every ounce of energy come out my hands. This was do or die, and I didn't like option two.  
  
So there my brother and I were, we shared the same blood, and now we were sharing the same pain. But neither one complained until Vegeta went limp and I was left alone to fight off this attack the could have destroyed an entire planet, but was meant for my distruction. Doesn't that make you all warm and fuzzy inside? Knowing this guy is willing to die just so you will too. But there was no way that was going to happen. Princesses don't give up, and Saiyans don't fail.  
  
I cautiously lifted my foot up and took a labored step forward. Then another, then another. I could vaguely see my father screaming in pain through the light. It was then that I realized I had two things on my back, a bow and a shield. With one hand still desperately holding the blast back a grabbed the shield and put it at an angle in front of me. This was harder than using me hands but it was the only way to ensure that Earth and its people would be safe.  
  
I was surprised at how strong the shield was. I however had dug my feet so far into the ground I was up to my ankles in dirt. The energy kept going up into space, God only knew what was happening to it. What felt like an eternity later it stopped. As quickly as it all happened the barrier was gone and my father had vanished. It was over. I took the bow of my back and eximined it. It was the same blue as my hair and outfit, with a gold design around it. The design looked like random swirls and it was on my armor too, and Siobhan's, and Mariam's. Mariam reached to her back and found a purple- handled sword and a shield like mine but purple. Siobhan also found a matching red shield with a red staff. The outfit consisted of knee-high boots, an armor covered skirt and maching sleeveless top. Both had that gold design wrapping around our entire bodies. And gloves, we had those too. Vegeta was consious by now and Bulma and Bra were jumping for joy. It was over. But don't think just because the battle is done that my story is. Yeah right! My friend, my story is yet to begin....  
  
  
  
The battle with my father had been over for 5 days. I had since enrolled in Goten and Trunks' school and was beginning to live a normal teenage existance. My days that had once been ruled by training now consisted of waking up grogily to my alarm clock, crawling out of bed, getting dressed, eating breakfast and then flying to school with my two best friends and fellow gaurdians of the universe. My weekends were nothing special, shopping trips with Bulma (I loved her, she always knew just was credit card to use) and hanging out at the local student hang outs. I did community service after school and when I got home I spar with my brother. It was my daily routine, simple, nothing extrodinary. Just normal.  
  
Because we had no previous records from other schools (we lied and said we'd been home-schooled our entire lives) they gave us three an entrance exam to figure out our placement. Even though my age made me a junior my scores put me in Siobhan's classes, though I'd have gym with Mariam.  
  
Talk about an easy A. And guess what we had to do, archery. I'd never shot an arrow before but I hit the center my first time. Well, actually, I kinda shot the arrow with so much forse it whent threw the target, but my gym teach just laughed and told me I was a natural. Well, she wasn't wrong. As a joke she blindfolded me and spun me around. I ended up hitting the center of my last arrow.  
  
Mariam and Trunks had taken to sword fighting together. I swear those two were two peas in a pod. Siobhan was trying to teach Goten how to use a staff. Even though we weren't in Universal Protection Mode our weapons stayed.  
  
Isn't it strange how you pick up on little thing once something has been explained to you and wonder why you didn't notice it before? I was starting to do that. Like, I can remember pestering my mom for archary lessons. I remember Mariam going on and on about how cool sword fighting was. She used to get so mesmorized by sword fights I'd have to throw thing at her head to get her attention, and didn't always work! And Siobhan's brother, he was amazed at how fast Siobhan has learned how to use a staff, which her mom wouldn't let het touch in the house.  
  
And still there was Shin. Ever since the battle he had disappeared. He was still running through my head constanly though. I woundered if his being the Supreme Kai let him know how I felt about him. If he did then why didn't he tell me he felt the same way? Did he know I knew? Here's a question, why couldn't my life be normal?  
  
When my b-day finally rolled around Bulma said I could have a huge party in her dance hall. I told you she was awsome. Almost my whole school was gonna come, that meant Marron too (told you to remember she was my age.) Oh, and I specified on the invatations "NO Cheerleaders allowed."  
  
We had caterers, a DJ a huge hall with lighted floors and enough people to fill a stadium. And food, ah, the food. Siobhan had to warn me that I was drooling . The last thing I'd want to do is ruin the new little, black, sparkly dress I was wearing. I was a good thing I had my old CD's with me cause they seemed to like Nsync and Backstreet Boys (my family used to by them for me.) Since I wasn't taken and I was my birthday I danced with every non-taken guy in the room. When it came to the dance contest I paired my self with the strongest non-saiyan boy in our school, Paul.  
  
"Follow my lead," I whispered befor the music started.  
  
"Isn't the guy supposed to lead?" asked my 6'4" dark haired dancing partner.  
  
"Trust me," I assured as "No Strings Attached" began to play.  
  
I started out doing normal dance steps and then flipped my self over, making it look like he flipped me. The other Z fighter saw this and immediatly did the same thing.  
  
'So that's how you wanna play it?' I challanged my friends telepathicly. Bulma was the judge so Vegeta wasn't participating. I spun Paul away and grabbed my brother by the hand.  
  
"Your my new dance partner," I informed him.  
  
"Are you crazy? I don't the first thing about dancing."  
  
"It's like sparring to music," I explained as I pulled him to the center of the dance floor. Siobhan and Mariam immediatly glared at me.  
  
'That's not fair,' Mariam complained.  
  
'Alls fair in love, war, and dance contests.'  
  
Bulma was walking around, looking at the couples and laughing hystericly as poor Krillin tried to lead and kept getting his feet stepped on. Marron and her partner danced a little further away. She saw Goku and Chichi next and Chichi was screaming for Goku to stop spinning her. Then she saw Vegeta just as he spun me around and flipped meover. I was justing thinking of a way to get him on the dance floor when I said it was like sparring to music, but it was. Bulma's mouth dropped to the floor. She blinked hard, thing she was hulosenating becausethere was something wrong with the punch. When she poened her eyes agian the music had stopped and every clapped. Bulma fainted.  
  
  
  
After everyone had left I went outside alone to find that it was raining. I loved rain. I took my shoes off and bolted through the woods and stood in the clearing I had trained on with Shin. I flopped down onto the ground and just kinda laid there for a while. This world I lived in knew no winter, no cold weather at all. When the sound of the rain and the warmness in the air all came together, it was enough to put me to sleep. I did actually begin to doze off.  
  
"You know you'll catch a cold if you stay out in the rain to long." I propped myself up on my elbows only to find Shin sitting, dry as a bone, under and entryway to a cave. A waterfall was forming a kind of door so it was inmpossible to get in without getting saoked.  
  
"Gald to see ya Shin," I said walking over to him, but staying in the rain.  
  
"Really?!" he asked happily, then changed his mood back to serious and quietly said, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I got some questions for you. One, you should be Shibito right now. Um...well..why aren't you?"  
  
Shin smiled. "We found a book on how to unfuse."  
  
"And what-"  
  
"-about Kibito?" he finished. "Kibito is not happy with my interacting with mortals agian, so he did not come with me this time. In fact, he is most upset with my coming back right now because the fight is over."  
  
"K. Um. OK, since those gaurdian people we are are only chosen every 1 thousand years-"  
  
"-that's means you'll live the normal life expectancy of a Saiyan but you may come back if there a threat to the universe."  
  
"Will you stop that?!" I asked, very annoyed that I couldn't get a full question out.  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Finishing-"  
  
"-your sentences?"  
  
"Ok Shiny, that's it. you're comin in the the rain with me."  
  
"No way," he said, standing up and backing away.  
  
"Fine. If you answer this question without ANY interruption I won't drag you out here with me, deal?"  
  
"Fine," he sighed and went back to sitting on the rock.  
  
"Why were you REALLY my origanal trainer? I know you know I could kick your ass in a matter of days. So why you?"  
  
"Because you had an odd darkness in your heart and Vegeta would not have been a good trainer for you. I needed to make sure you won't turn to evil once you knew the full extent of your powers."  
  
"Gotcha," I said rather glumly. Then I smiled and said, "OK, time to drag you out into the rain."  
  
"That's not fair, you promised!" he defended as he ran further into the cave.  
  
"What can I say," I shrugged, "I'm evil."  
  
He tried to get away but I grabbd his wrist before he could try. He must not have been fighting me to much cause when I pulled we both went tumbling back, ending up with one of his knees in between my leg and the other on the outside of my left. His hands were planted firmly on each side of my neck. I was trapped.  
  
Shin's eyes, they, I don't really know how to descibe them. It was like they'd seen so much and understood so little. I guess that works. And they were looking right through me. Past the girl who wore black so people would stay away. Past the girl who couldn't cry. Past this whole wall I built to shield the world away. It was like he was trying to free me. And he has suceeded.  
  
He lowered his head and kissed me softly on my lips. I don't know what took over but I suddenly grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down toward me. Then I realized what I was doing and immediatly pushed him off me.  
  
"This is wrong. Oh, this is very very wrong."  
  
Shin looked confused. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No! Yes! I don't know! All I know is I shouldn't be doing this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause your the Supreme Kai for goodness sakes. I...WE shouldn't be doing this."  
  
"Why? Casey, I don't get you. You don't treat me with respect like other epople do and get when it comes down to something you knowin your heart you want you deny yourself for reasons you've always ignored."  
  
"I don't know. I really really don't know what the hell is going on in my head. God know I wish I did. Oh, sorry, no pun intended."  
  
"Please," Shin pleaded desperatly, "I've watched you tourcher yourself agian and agian. You don't think anything you do is good enough and you don't thing you deserve good things. Just this once can't you just let go?"  
  
"I...I.."I swallowed hard before finshed, "guess so. I just think it's-" I didn't get to finish that sentence.  
  
The rained poured down harder and now I had no clue what was going on. The memory of that warm raiy night is still a blur but I'll try to remember.  
  
I can remember being on the ground under Shin as he was kissing me. Then somehow my dress got unzipped. I remember we got to my bedroom somehow, instant transmission I think. And..oh god I can't remember. I just remeber the warm feeling of his lips on my neck and that his ears were very sensitive, espicailly at the tips. Somehow I got his clothes off, if he didn't do it himself. I can remember kicking my high-healed snadles off and from there all I have is feelings, not images. Just blurs and confusion.  
  
  
  
When I woke up the next morning I reached over to find nothing. No Shin, nothing. His clothes were no longer strewn on the floor. I got up to get dressed. It was a Saturday mourning that I will never forget. There, on my dresser, was a necklace. A heart-shaped crystal on a golden chain. There was this white glow in the middle. Next to it was a poem, it read:  
  
You can love me  
  
You can hate me  
  
Take this knife  
  
And stick it in me  
  
Twist it till I bleed  
  
Wait until my blood flow stops  
  
Wait until my heart is empty  
  
And it will still be full  
  
Of all I feel for you  
  
Love always  
  
Shin  
  
I looked it over one last time before I stuck it in a drawer. I went downstair and nervously stuck two pieces of bread in the toaster. I was shaking uncontrolibly when I heard Siobhan and Mariam walk down the stairs. I turned around, put a big smile on my face, and happily asked, "Toast?!"  
  
Their eyes widened symiltaniously and at he same time they both said, "You too?"  
  
End book 1 


	2. The Extra Chapter

That was a month ago. That necklace that was left for me was acting odd. I burned everyone that went to touch it. And I couldn't tell what that white light in the middle was. And I was begining to pick on on everyone's thoughts, but only Siobhan and Mariam knew.  
  
Wearing lose fitting clothes wasn't going to hide it anymore, we three would have to drop out of school. Chichi was quite furious with Siobhan, but agreed to home-school us. Trunks and Goten were in a lot of shock. When Mariam told Trunks the news, Bulma and Trunks fainted at the same time. Vegeta just stood there, then yelled at the unconsious Trunks. Chichi went berserk. Goku was happy. I had no one to tell. But I did have a plan for finding out what the necklace was.  
  
I saw Bulma early one day and told her of my plan. She said she'd see what she could do. Later, she approached me with a wristwatch. She said it'd only take us back once and bring us home.  
  
Siobhan and Mariam liked the idea. They were helping me plan the diabolical little plan. Finally we had an idea of what we were doing and used the watched to go back to the 25th World Martial tournament.  
  
We went a little early to survey the grounds. The blonde announcer guy was leaning agianst a wall talking to himself.  
  
"I don't want to show that tape of Hercule defeting Cell, I know he didn't beat him. But I need a really big opening act."  
  
'You thinking what I'm thinking guys?'  
  
'Casey,' Mariam replied, 'I know what you're thinking. You know I don't sing.'  
  
'Siobhan?'  
  
'Dude, I'm in. Let's ask.'  
  
"Excuse me sir," I asked sweetly as I approached the man, "But we couldn't help but overhear you. My friend and I sing. We'd be a great opening."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah," Siobhan assured. Siobhan went into "Power of Love," a song from one of our Sailor Moon movies. By the look on the announcers face, we were in.  
  
They made us practice with the band a couple of times. Mariam stood on the edge of the ring and cheered every time we finish the song. Then fighters started signing in and we told them that we were here to compete too. We got snickers, but we didn't care.  
  
When it came time for us to puch the punching machine, we ended up going after Vegeta. When we explained that we had to be on before the Junior Division started, they let us go after Hercule. I got 396 when I poked it with my index finger. Siobhan did the same and got 412. Mariam got 398. Goku leaned over to Vegeta and wispered, "That one kinda looks like you, Vegeta."  
  
Videl's eyes were about 10 times the size of her head. "That's more than twice my dad's."  
  
Krillin just groaned. "What are they? Super Saiyans?"  
  
"What's a Super Saiyan?" Videl asked.  
  
"Krillin!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'll just stop talking."  
  
  
  
The music cued and I could see Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, and 18 all up where I'd seen them on the show.  
  
"There comes a time, when you face, the toughest of fights," we sang. "Searching for a sign, lost in the darkest of nights. The wind blows so cold, standing alone, before the battle's begun. But deep in your soul, the furture unfolds, as bright as the rays of the sun."  
  
We hadn't finished that last line before I saw Shin in the corner of my eye. He was in the entranceway the fighters step out from. The junior compeditors where all confused, but Shin, he was mezmorized. Kibito finally showed up behind him. He tried to talk to his master, but he didn't get a responce.  
  
"...believe, believe, in the power of love. It breathes meaning to each moment, it's what our hearts are all made of. You've got to believe in the power of love."  
  
We finished the song and got a standing ovation. Then we got off and headed to eat. The junior division went off without a hitch, nothing was different. Trunks still won, Goten still got three toys. It was when the fighters were picked that our presance began to change the course of events. We took the places of Killa, Jewel, and Pintar. So fight one was Krillin and Mariam. Fight two was still Shin and Piccolo. Fight three was Videl and Spopavitch. Fight four was Gohan and Kibito. Five was Vegeta and Goku. Six was 18 and Hercule. Fight seven was me and Siobhan. Fight eight was Yamu ad Mighty Mask.  
  
We waited in the little hut for them to call the fight. Mariam stood in the doorway with Krillin. Goku was staring at Shin who was talking to Kibito. The whole handshake thing must have happened as planned, for Piccolo was seriously on edge.  
  
"Good luck Mariam," I said before she left. "Well, like you need it."  
  
Then I heard what Goku was thinking. 'This is all too much. There's this mysterious Shin person and then these three girl seem like they might be stronger than us. Are they evil?'  
  
"You betcha," I said to Goku. Then I smiled, and joined Siobhan in the corner. We pretended to point and giggle at the Z fighters. Mariam came out seconds later. Krillin limped back.  
  
"Mariam, we weren't supposed to hurt them that much," I wispered.  
  
"Sorry, they are really weak now. Oh, now Shin and Piccolo are up."  
  
We ran over and stood amongst the Z fighters. They looked at us with the utmost suspicion. Piccolo started flipping out just like he was suposed to.  
  
The three of us started cracking up laughing. "Oh, geez, look at Piccolo," I laughed, "What is he on?"  
  
"How do you know the Namek's name?" Vegeta asked agrily.  
  
"Oh be quiet you," Siobhan snapped back, then looked at poor Piccolo and laughed agian.  
  
"You little brat," my brother spat back. He went to punch Siobhan but she caught his fist.  
  
"Vegeta, don't even try. I'm not here to pick a fight with you." With that she let go of his fist and we walked away together, we would not need to have anything to do until Shin reviled his identity to the others. Then, we could reviel ours.  
  
  
  
When I heard Goku go, "Shin, your the supreme kai?" that was our cue.  
  
"Good, now that everyone if up to speed I can tell you all who we are," I explained from our place leaning agianst a wall. "But I won't give you answers unless one of you tells me what I wanna know."  
  
"Who are you?" Shin asked, he seemed rather mad at me, like he thought I was up to no good.  
  
"I'm someone who is not to happy with their current condition and wants revenge on the person who made her this way. But I have a question supreme kai, what is this?"  
  
I had the necklace tucked in my baby blue shirt. I unhooked it in the back and held it out in front of me, letting it dangle in the air.  
  
"How did you get that?!" he yelled. "Who are you? I'd never willing let another person go near that. Actually it should be burning you. Who are you?!"  
  
"You tell me what it is and I'll tell you who I am."  
  
"You don't even know what your holding?"  
  
"No. I don't have a clue. That's why I'm asking."  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you. But this better not be a trap. Everyone has a life crystal in the universe. Each crystal is a star. Mine however, is not in the sky, it is kept on my planet. That's my life forse you're holding. Now how did you ge it."  
  
"Your what? Holy shit! Why did you give it to ME?"  
  
"I GAVE it to you? Why would I willingly give something like that over?"  
  
"You tell me. I don't know what goes on in the head of yours. Wait, your saying if I broke this you'd die?" I grabbed it in my fist and held it up so he could see that I had every intention of crushing it. Goku tried to attack me but I went Super Saiyan and hit him with my free hand.  
  
"Why do you want to kill me?" Shin asked. I looked over at Piccolo.  
  
"Hey Piccolo, you've been a gardian right? Let's see haw good you are at noticing things. I'm rather thin, correct." I said all this with the crystal still in my hand.  
  
"Yes, you are thin. What's your point?"  
  
"My friends, are they not also thin?"  
  
"They are thin too."  
  
"Ah, but in the stomach area, do we seem normal or a bit larger?"  
  
"A bit larger yes. Can they become Super Saiyans too?"  
  
Siobhan and Mariam powered up, making sure to make it extra easy.  
  
"Wait, you mean to tell me that all three of you are pregnant?" Goku guessed. I couldn't believe that Goku would be the one to figure it out. Gohan probibly would have if he wasn't just getting into the ring with Kibito.  
  
"Correct Goku. But here's the kicker. We are from the future. And you why I look like Vegeta, I'm his sister."  
  
"You're the banished Saiyans," Vegeta and Shin realized at the same time.  
  
"Oh, you are quick," Siobhan commented. "Can I tell them what else we are?"  
  
"No," Mariam shouted, "Let's show them."  
  
Our transformaion had to be done differently than the one to Super Saiyan. We each unfurled our hands to reveal a light that was our color, throw it over our head, and then transform. The weapons appeared on our backs.  
  
"The Gaurdians. But, none of this explains why you want to kill me and why you have the crystal."  
  
"Easy Shin. Your the person I want revenge on. But I'm not going to kill you. Plus, Gohan needs your help."  
  
Gohan's cries of agony distracted them long enough for me to use the watch to get us back. We three looked at each other, and Mariam jerked her head toward my hand. I put the crystal around my neck, looked at the sky, and went back inside. 


	3. Book 2The Begining

I spun and tried to kicked Kyudo, but he grabbed my foot and swung it around. I planted my hands in the ground and kicked him with my free foot. He released his hold on my foot, stumbled back, and wiped purplish-blue blood from where I had kicked him. He immediatly went back on defense, blocking every punch I threw at him. I began to miss the days when he was younger, he was easier to beat then. Nowadays, Kyudo seemed to be the victor in more and more of our little sparring sessions.  
  
Kyudo, for all of you who don't know, means "way of the bow" on Japanese. He didn't like to play with normal toys as a child. He'd wanted to use my bow since the moment he saw it. So, I passed it on to him when he was four, and he was skilled from day one. What can I say? It runs in the family.  
  
My son was a taller, more noramily weighted form of his father. The same lavander skin, the same piercing black eyes. It pained my heart to see him grow up so fast. Where did the years go? He was already 15. His birthday was April 22nd, he was born 2 months premature, but he was of a normal hieght and weight at birth.  
  
I think now would be a good time to turn the story telling over to him. It's the only way you can truely understand what happens.  
  
Kyudo  
  
Hey. My name is Kyudo Patterson and I'm 15 years old. I'm also the son of the princess of the entire Saiyan race, which there were once a prodidgious amount of. My dad, well, he's dead. My mom says he was a fighter too, but, come to think of it, she's never told me his name. I had my mom's last name cause he dies before they could get married. I knew my mom was only 17 when she had me. Acually, I was conceived on her birthday.  
  
My mom is awsome. She taught me how to use my most prized position, my bow. I don't even remember her teaching me how to use it, but she said I was a natural and learned in less than a day. I guess shooting ki arrows is just in my blood or something.  
  
Every day my mom finds time in her busy schedule to spar with me. She's a lawyer, so her days are pretty filled up. But every day. when she gets home and breathes, she changes into her yellow and navy blue fighting suit and we fight till someone wins. There's this one outfit she has thrown in the corner of her closet. She won't let me wear it, she doesn't wear it, yet she refuses to throw it out. It had red boots, light blueish-green pants, a matching shirt that went under a dark blue vest-type thing, and earrings. The sleeves puffed out at the top. I tried it on once. My mom came in and almost freaked. That was the only time she ever yelled at me. One thing I've never seen my mom do is cry. Her and her friend never cried, and rarely showed emotion to anyone but their children.  
  
As far as school, I was born extremely gifted. Even though I was 15, I was a senior at Orange Star high school.  
  
Now, I guess I should tell you about my two best friends in the universe, Darian and Joya. Darian Basil Son (he hated his middle name with the utmost passion) was the only child of my mom's friend Siobhan and this guy named Goten. Siobhan was a full blooded Saiyan, Goten was only half Saiyan, so that made Darian 3/4 Saiyan. Joya No Kane Brief was the daughter of Trunks and my mother's other friend Mariam. She's also a chick you do NOT wanna mess with. I've always thought of her as a sister, but guys look at her like she's a goddess. She's tall, with shoulder length purple hair and blue eyes. Darian looked just like his father, dark hair and dark eyes. Since I looked nothing like my mother I assumed I had to look like my father, but all I had was a reflection.  
  
Darian could beat anyone down with his staff. Joya would wait till Darian had knocked you out, then chop you to pieces. I'd shoot an arrow throught your shirt so Darian didn't have to worry about you moving. You had to admit, we'd be a pretty good team if some evil force came to threaten us.  
  
Darian and Joya so had a thing for each other, though neither would ever dare to admit it. But enough about us, back to the story at hand.  
  
It all started this day when all three of out went out in the woods to just hang out. I had this odd feeling that I get somethimes. Something big was about to happen.  
  
Casey  
  
Just like his father huh? Always knowing what happening. Little did he know that his father was in fact alive, but as far as I was conserned, he might as well have been dead.  
  
It all started this one bright and sunny Sunday afternoon. Kyudo was off in the woods with his friends, I had the day off due to rats at the Satan City Courthouse, and Mariam and Siobhan were over for a visit. Siobhan had become a voice instructer, Mariam a teacher. We were sitting outsid on my front lawn, sipping lemonade, chatting about this and that, the usual. When we ran out, I hopped out to go refill the pitcher. My son was sitting at the table.  
  
"Kyudo what are you doing here? I thought you were out. And what did I tell you about wearing that?"  
  
He looked at me like he had never heard his own name before. When he didn't speak (which was a red flag because he took all and every oppertunity to get a word in) I began to get confused.  
  
"Kyudo, what's wrong?'  
  
Still no answer, just a confused stare. Then it clicked. Oh my, Shin was back.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha I bet you all wanna know what happens next  
  
MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Casey's Reaction

What was HE doing here? I opened my mouth to scream for Siobhan and Mariam, but he covered my mouth and motioned for me to be quiet. Then, he grabbed my wrist and ragged me into my bedroom, which was the most secluded roomin the house. He went to say something, but I had quite a few things to get out first.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" I screeched, "How dare you even think about coming back after what you did? You are NOT welcome here! Leave NOW!"  
  
"That's not what I came here for. This conversation is not between Casey and Shin. This is between one of the Gaurdians of the Universe."  
  
"Yeah, wll, this Universal Gaurdian is really pissed at the the Supreme Kai, so I don't care! You don't just screw a girl, abandon her, then come back 15 years later when you need something. It doesn't work like that. I knew from the begining that it wouldn't work, but you. YOU kept pushing. 'Let go,' you said, and I did, for you. You werethe only person who could make me cry, who could make me feel. I was close to emotionless when I met you. You brought that little bit of emotion out and then you crushed it."  
  
By now he ws sitting on my bed, looking at the floor on the verge of tears. "I didn't know," he wispered.  
  
"That wouldn't have been so if I wasn't left to raise out son BY MYSELF for 15 YEARS!"  
  
"OUR WHAT?!" Shin exclaimed before he fell of the bed. "What son?" he asked from the floor.  
  
"How could you not know you had a son? That's why I called you Kyudo, I thought you were him. You two almost exactly alike. But how could you not know.  
  
"Well," he was still talking to the floor and not me. I never looked in on you. I was to afraid if I saw you I'd be tempted to go back, which I knew I couldn't do. I couldn't ignor the fact that I was the Supreme Kai. So I didn't lookin on you, I knew I couldn't take knowing I couldn't have. I hated myself for wishing for something to threaten the universe because that was he only way I'd get to see you. And it was only that one time."  
  
"Well, you sure can tell you didn't have to go through high school health class. If there's one thing they tell you, it's 'It only takes one time to get pregnant, it only takes one time to get and STD.'"  
  
"An STD?"  
  
"Sexually ransmitted Disease. Hey we're getting of topic. Leave. I don't want to see you ever agian."  
  
That sent him off the edge. And for the first time, Shin yelled back. "Liar! There's the problem with lying to the Supreme Kai, it doesn't work. You still love me and I still love you, whether you want to face up to it or not. But if you're still hard pressed on lying to yourself, then I have two requests. One, kiss me. One kiss. Then tell me it meant nothing. Two, I'd like to see my son."  
  
"Oh brother, you gotta be kiddin me," I sighed. "Fine, but you will get to see him only, he thinks you're dead."  
  
"And the kiss?"  
  
I rolled my yes, "Fine, but it's not gonna do any-"  
  
Five seconds...ten seconds...getting up to a minute. I could have pushed him away a while ago but I didn't. I had my hands on his chest but I ended up grabbing his shirt to pull him closer.  
  
"Okay," I said when I was done, "He's out in the woods."  
  
Siobhan  
  
"What do you think is keepin Casey," I asked Mariam when Casey had been gone for quite some time. How long did it take her to refill a lemonade pitcher?  
  
"Dunno," Mariam said as she continued to gaze at the trees that surrounded Casey's house. Then Casey came out, with no pitcher.  
  
"Um, Casey," I said, pointng at her empty hand, "Weren't you getting lemonade?"  
  
"Um, yeah, there, ah, wasn't any left. Listen, I not feeling well. Maybe you guys should go home."  
  
"Casey, Saiyans don't get sick."  
  
"Yes they can. Remember Goku get the heart thing that was upposed to kill him."  
  
"Yeah, he was screaming in agony," I remembered, "You are not screaming. You're hiding something."  
  
"I am not," she denied. I tried to see what she was thinking. She was blocking her thoughts. Oh yeah, she was hiding something.  
  
"Yes you are. Spill it." I knew she would eventually.  
  
"Fine. But you have to promise not to flip, got it?"  
  
I did, but if she made me promise, I probibly wouldn't."  
  
She took a deep breath in and said, no, wispered, "Shin's back."  
  
I fell over, Mariam fell out of her chair, and Casey opened the door and let Shin out. Oh, I was definatly breaking my promise, along with a few of his bones.  
  
  
  
Shin  
  
Siobhan was going to kill me. I could see it in her eyes. I think she was madder at me than Casey was. Odd, the last time I saw Siobhan her hair was a pale purple, now it was blode. Not the golden Super Saiyan color, the human type of blonde.  
  
But she was ready tear me to pieces, and would have if Casey hadn't stopped her.  
  
"Siobhan, I know what you want to do, but you can't," she said. Didn't she want to kill me a few seconds ago?  
  
"How could you protect him, you should be madder than me."  
  
"Siobhan, just don't okay?"  
  
I hadn't noticed Mariam, who didn't seem to have the intention of killing me, just kinda look at me like she did. But her thoughts showed she was, as she put it, 'pissed.'  
  
"Come on guys," Casey said, "We're gonna go spy on our kids." 


	5. Shin Sees His Son

Casey  
  
"Count me out," Siobhan said, waving her hands. "If Darian found out I was spying on hiw, he wouldn't be very happy."  
  
"Mariam?"  
  
"I'll stay here with Siobhan," she said as she slumped back into her chair.  
  
"Fine by me, lesser chance of getting caught. Come on Shin." And with that, I grabbed his shoulder and consentrated on my son's ki.  
  
Kyudo  
  
So like I said, we were out in the woods when this sarted. Since there was three of us, I went out to practice my aim while Joya and Darian sparred. I found an apple tree and tried to se how many apples I could shoot the arrow through.  
  
Casey  
  
I pushed Shin behind a tree and hid behind it with him. He peered around it and I rested my hands on his back so I could see too. He looked back at me like he expected me to attack. But I jerked my head in the direction of my son, who was alone for some reason. I could tell he was surprised at how much they looked alike. Or maybe it was the fact that Kyudo was dress in a large white t-shirt and baggy jeans. He lookd like such a normal teenager, save the fact theat he was purple and his hair only went down the middle of his head. Physically he was like his father's clone, but personality wise, he was me all over agian, just happier.  
  
Kyudo looked up at an apple tree and readied hiw bow. He made an arrow, closed his eyes, and shot an arrow through 5 apples. He flew up and took the arrow out of the tree, then ate the apple. What? He's half saiyan.  
  
"How'd he do that?" Shin asked. Kyudo immediatly perked his head up. I pulled Shin back behind the tree.  
  
"Who's there?" he called.  
  
Kyudo  
  
I could have sworn I heard someone say something.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hello. Is someone there?'  
  
No answer.  
  
"I know someone's there. Come out before I go get you."  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"That's it," I said, throwing my bow on the ground. And to my surprise, my mother stepped out from behind a tree.  
  
Casey  
  
Oh, why did he have to say something? I hit him and stepped out from behind the tree to face my shocked son.  
  
"Um...I bet you wanna know why I'm here," I fummbled. I needed a good lie.  
  
"You were spying on me!" he immediatly accuse. That was another thing he got from me, a bad temper.  
  
"No, I just wanted to tell you that Siobhan and Mariam are going home and they need Darian and Joya." Phew, that was close.  
  
'Siobhan, Mariam, you're goin home.' Informed them telepathically.  
  
'Why?' Mariam asked.  
  
'Just do it, I need you to stay there. I'll instant transmission your kids there. Take them home. I'll explain later.'  
  
"Oh, sorry Mom," he apologized. "Darian and Joya are off sparring, I wanted to practice my aim."  
  
"Okay, well, we gotta go, where are they?"  
  
Kyudo pointed off in the direction of his friends, but something behind me caught his eye.  
  
"Mom, is there someone else behind the tree?"  
  
I turned around in time to see part of Shin's sleeve disappeard behind the tree. Kyudo went to look. I held my breath.  
  
"Hmm..no one there."  
  
I exhaled. Thank God Shin can teleport.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
To the girl what wants to proffread my fic...knock your self out. I don't have a spelling and grammer checker on my computer, I have Win95. 


	6. He what!

Kyudo  
  
For the rest of the day my mom acted totally weird. She couldn't sit still for more than 3 seconds at a time. Then, out of no where, Siobhan came running through the door.  
  
"Casey, Goten's trying to kill me. He says he doesn't know why."  
  
Mom my shot up from her favorite blue chair and closed the door and locked it.  
  
"He what?" she asked when Siobhan was calm. "And keep you ki down."  
  
"Goten...he tried to shoot me with an energy blast, then he said he didn't know what he was doing and to run. So I came here."  
  
"We gotta transform," my mom said. I figured she meant into a super saiyan.  
  
"Let's wait and see what's going on first," Siobhan recommended. My mom nodded. Seconds later someone was pounding on our door. It was Mariam.  
  
"Lemme guess, Trunks is trying to kill you and he doesn't know why?" my mom guessed once a hysterical Mariam was safe inside.  
  
"How'd...you...know?' Mariam asked in between breaths.  
  
"Cause the same thing's happening to me," Siobhan spoke up. She slumped down in our red chair and Mariam took the purple one.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Mariam panicked. "I don't wanna hurt Trunks, but he is strong, though he's not stronger than me. What am I gonna do?"  
  
By now my mom was leaning agianst our bar that was never used. She seemed deep in thought, off somewhere else.  
  
"Yo, Earth to Casey," Siobhan called, "You're the plan maker, so make a plan."  
  
"Hey!" she snapped, "I don't know what's going on any more than you do so leave me alone."  
  
Mariam looked at Siobhan and they started making odd facial expressions, like they were carrying on a conversation.  
  
"They're gonna find you eventually, my house is not a good place to hide. I know we could defete them easily, but we don't want to. Something is controling their bodies. Either that or they deided they hated you all of a sudden and they need a good lie, but I doubt that."  
  
"So what do we do?" both of my mom's friends asked simultaniously.  
  
"We go to them. And we get to the root of this problem." 


	7. Discovery

Casey  
  
"You want us to go to the men who are out to kill us?" Siobhan asked me. Before I could justify my plan, she jumped um and felt my head. "You do seem a bit fevered, maybe you should lay down for a while."  
  
"Siobhan I'm fine," I said, pulling her hand off my forehead, "Just do it. I mean, we can pin them down if we have to. It's not like they can do a lot of damage to us anyway." I picked up my coat. "Kyudo, you stay here. You don't need to get in this."  
  
"No way, I'm going with you." He wasn't saying he wanted to go, he wasn't asking if he could go, he was telling me he was going.  
  
  
  
Mariam  
  
Was the boy insane!!!! I closed my eyes and awaited the horror that I knew would come any second now. Oh, she was gonna yell at him like there was no tomorrow. I felt kinda sorry for poor Kyudo, he only had a couple seconds left to live.Then Casey...smiled? She smiled. It was the wierdest thing I'd ever seen.  
  
"I've been waiting for years for you to say that, you've earned the right to come," she said happily. Then her tone changed back to serious, "But if you ever do that agian you're ground for the rest of your life, mister."  
  
Kyudo couldn't have cared less, he was too happy. He grabbed his mother's bow and left. Then I felt it, Trunks had found me, he was coming this way.  
  
  
  
Siobhan  
  
I was to scared to move. And if the little show Casey put on wasn't bad enough, Mariam had a little announcement for us.  
  
"Trunks, he's on his way. I can sense him, he found me."  
  
Ok, so in less than 24 hours, the one man I probably hated most was back in my best friend's life, my love was trying to kill me and he didn't know why, and Casey let her son call one of the shots. Was the room spinning?  
  
"Well," Casey said as if that wasn't important, "put on your coat and meet him out there."  
  
What was getting at?  
  
  
  
Casey  
  
I ran outside and took to the sky. Trunks was coming from the east, the direction of Mariam's house. Goten was coming from the west, he must have just started sensing Siobhan. A little yellow light appeared, Trunks. The second light must have been Goten. But I couldn't feel any other energy. Who was doing this to them, and from where?  
  
Trunks got there first of course. I could tell right away that he was fighting his own body. He was watching what his hands did.  
  
"Don't let me get near Mariam. Promise me you'll kill me before I hurt her!" he shouted at me. He was in so much pain, you could hear it in his voice.  
  
"Do you promise?" he asked. Then he let out a painful wail and grabbed his head.  
  
"Trunks, you too?" Goten asked when he arrived on the scene in an equal amount of pain.  
  
"Who's causing this?" I asked them. "Do you even know?"  
  
"NO," Goten choked out, "I just have this voice in my head screaming 'KILL YOUR TRUE LOVE!' and i swear it's getting louder."  
  
True love, not names, they were saying true love.  
  
"This is pointless," some unseen man said.  
  
"Who's there?" Kyudo called as he looked around for something. He tugged at my fighting suit and pointed to a circling black cloud. It was slowly turning into a man. He had long grey hair, with a matching beard and a large black robe. His eyes were steel grey and in hs left hand he held a radiating yellow orb. This guy was new, I'd never seen him on any show, so there went that advantage.  
  
He waved his free hand and Goten and Trunks were immediatly unconsicious. Two blurs caught them, Darian and Joya.  
  
  
  
Kyudo  
  
"What? Did you really hink we'd stay at home?" Joya asked my mom, what responded by hitting her forhead and turning her attention back to this odd-looking man.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Ha, you are the blue gaurdian aren't you?" was his answer, but what did he mean?  
  
"Yes, I am, what's it to you?"  
  
"You, my lady, are my biggest problem, and shall be removed from my site, though I wish I could o it myself."  
  
My mom looked just as confused as us kids. "Why can't you do it yourself?"  
  
"I'm sure you know they only things that can kill a gaurdian before the end of their reign is another gaurdian or their true love." What the fuck was he talking about?  
  
"So I'm your biggest problem because I have no true love?" my mom guessed. I could tell she was trying to get as much info from this guy as she could.  
  
"No, just that you're the strongest, but unforunatley, your love is the weakest." The man stepped off to the side to reveal...me? This man looked like exactley like me. Could he be...my father? 


	8. Transformation

"Shin!" my mother screamed. There was a pain in her voice I'd never heard before. It tore at my heart to hear her says something with that much emotional agony. My mother was a very proud woman, much like her brother Vegeta. The never let things like emotion show on their faces. But here she was, screaming hysterically while I just stood by, confused.  
"No Casey," Mariam tried to yell to her, "You don't love him anymore."  
"Don't you think I want to believe that?" she shot back. She was holding her head like some vicious battle was going on in her skull.   
"Keep telling yourself that. You don't Casey, you can't."  
Mariam's words fell on dead ears. I was so lost , and my friends were too.  
"NO!" the man screamed. He seemed to having a harder time fighting this force than the other two were. Then, he finally lost all control, and attacked my mom.  
  
Casey  
  
  
  
Shin came at me, full force and against his will.  
"Don't let me hurt you," he said as he threw a punch. I ducked, but I couldn't bring myself to hit him back. I heart just wouldn't let me.  
"Destroy me before I do something I'll regret," he ordered before he tried to kick me.   
"I cant," I said as I blocked. "I won't."  
"Then....ah...get...him." Every word seemed to be a struggle. He put his hands up and prepared an energy blast that I deflected.  
"Casey," Siobhan called. "Time to transform."  
  
Kyudo  
  
  
There Siobhan went again, talking about some sort of transformation.  
"Kids," Siobhan called. This wasn't her normal, happy voice. She was so dead serious. I placed the bow on the ground, Darian let go of his staff and Joya dropped her sword.  
"Well, son," my mom whispered, "I got one more surprise for you."  
I didn't think I could take any more surprises.  
"Supreme Blue Gaurdian Transformation!" My mother unfurled her hands to reveal a blue light that she threw into the air. The necklace I always saw on her released a bright flash of blue light, and when my eyes adjusted her whole body was surrounded by a white glow. She crossed her wrists and blue gloves appeared. The light on her hair melted and became a dark blue color. Her clothes shifted into battle armor, finished off by boots that went to her knees. The bow I'd set on the ground flew towards her and he caught it with her eyes still closed.  
"I call upon the power of my bow to help me protect the universe."  
  
  
Darian  
  
  
What the fuck did Kyudo's mom just do? She was blue from head to toe. Her lips, her hair, everything. Except for the odd golden markings. And for some reason the bow Kyudo used just went to her like she was magnetized. Then my mom stepped forward.  
"Supreme Red Gaurdian Transformation!" She threw this red light in the air that turned into a circle. She clenched her hands into fists and red gloves appeared out of no where. This was too much! Then the ring started to glow even brighter as is moved down her body, changing her hair, her clothes, just as Casey had. She was red all over, and my staff. It was in her hands before I knew what was happening.  
"I call upon the powers of my staff to help me protect the universe."  
  
Joya  
  
  
Oh, my mom was so gonna do this too wasn't she? Yup, sure enough a purple light manifested itself in my mothers hand before she shouted "Supreme Purple Gaurdien Transformation!"  
Each transformation was alike in some ways and different in others. My mom's light crackled purple thunder that flowed all through the air. It surrounded her hands, eventually forming her gloves and then the rest of her looked like a purple version. of Casey and Siohan. She snatched my sword and ran the blade across her eyes, scanning it, before she held it valiantly in the air.  
"I call upon the powers of my sword to protect the universe."  
  
Casey  
  
  
I swear, my kid was gonna need therapy after this. And he didn't even know his father was the highest being in the universe yet. 


	9. Victory and an Apology

So, you people don't like how I keep you guessing. Well, TOUGH. I don't care, mwa ha ha ha ha. And here's a bit of a longer chapter for all of those that complained that they were short.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
"Blue Celestial Arrow." I called at I shot my ki arrow at the wizards hand. He dropped the orb, which shattered to pieces under him. Shin stopped fighting just in time to get a punch in his stomach. When he didn't get back up, Kyudo placed both feet on the ground (one was up in the air, ready to kick his father) and knelt down next to him.  
  
"Nice shot Casey," Siobhan comlimented. The man screamed out in pain before he started being sucked into himself. In seconds he was gone, the battle was over, and I had some splanin to do.  
  
Kyudo  
  
  
  
"You ok?" I asked him. "I didn't know he was gone. Sorry bout that."  
  
He looked at me like I head suddenly tuned green and grown an extra head. He slowly backed away beofore he stood up and adressed to my mother, "See what happens when you don't take the time out to listen to me?"  
  
My mom turned back to normal and landed on the ground. "Well sorrrrry," she said with a pretty snooty aditude, "But I handled it pretty well don't you think?"  
  
"Oh you're just full of yourself," he replied. OK, wasn't my mom just fighting off the urge to love him, like, 5 SECONDS AGO? Now they looked ready to kill each other.  
  
"You, me, talk, NOW!" my mother ordered before she grabbed the man and used her instant transmision (she refused to teach me that) to teleport somewhere.  
  
Casey  
  
  
  
We popped back up on a cliff overlooking the forest. I slumped down on a rock, put my head in my hands, and let out a deep sigh. What was I gonna do now?  
  
"I don't know, I was hoping you knew," he answered to the questions in my head.  
  
"You wanna know something?" I asked, but didn't await a reply, "I used to worship you. A little after everyone watched the tape of me making a moron out of myself I found the more recent tape of Mariam talking about how, for as long as she live, she would love Trunks. And Siobhan, she was all like "My Goten, mine, you cannot have him, he is MY Goten, MINE I SAY, MINE! And then you see me, all in black, and I faint on my bed and go 'Shin is the sexiest bitch ever to live.' I acually said that. Before I knew you were real I wanted you, and what did I get, well, I guess I got what I wanted, didn't I?"  
  
"I didn't know. I swear I didn't. I read your thoughts the first time I met you and they were full of hateful thought about me. Explain that."  
  
"I needed to convince myself I didn't really want you. You know I had the whole problem with you being the Supreme Kai and all." Shin nodded. "Can you imagine what it's like when you're so young and you're left to face a HUGE responibily by yourself? And that you have to remain alone cause you know in your heart you can never love someone else? Hmm? How bout having to tell your kid that his father is dead to save him from the hurt of knowing he didn't care."  
  
"I never said I didn't care. I told you, I had no idea a child came out of that one night you and I spent together. You talk about how bad YOUR life is when I knew I couldn't have what I wanted being I wasn't allowed to have things like love. I had to wach over a universe. My whole destiney is stretched out before me. For the rest of my never-ending life I am suck with the most important job of jobs. So don't come to me and complain about how your life is hard when mine is ten times worse."  
  
I walked over and sat down, letting my legs dangle at the egde of the cliff. "I never thought of it like that. I'm sorry Shin, I really am. It's just, when it finally hit me that you had left for good, I didn't know what to do or think or," I sniffled and held back my tears. I wasn't going to start crying, I didn't do that. He placed his hand on my shoulder, he was short enough to reach it without crouching. The fact that his feet rarely touched the ground gave the illusion that he was nearer to my teenage hieght. But when he stood with his feet on the ground, he was at eyes level with my chest.  
  
"Don't worry about all that now. The past is the past and we are fools to think we can change it. All we can hope for is a better future." He stopped for a minute, I could tell he was kinda trying to figure if he should ask his question or not. I could tell by the way he quickly spit out, "What's our son like?"  
  
"You on the outside and me on the inside," I answered. "He's so strong and he's attached to Darian and Joya just as Mariam, Siobhan and I did. I guess I should have expected so. And he's strong too. Out of Guardian Mode he's starting to pose quite a challenge whe we spar. You'r immortal right?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"And tell me the truth about my life expectancy, and why you lied to me."  
  
"Well, I wasn't sure how you'd react to knowing you had to live to see the end of your reign as a Guardian. You are immortal till then. The only thing that can kill you is me and another Guardian. However, I cannot kill Mariam and Trunks cannot kill you. He can hurt you, but not kill. Your reign started the first time you transformed, so you become vunerable and start aging 1000 years after that day you fought your father."  
  
"So if I'm, like, semi-immortal, and you're totally immortal, what does that leave our son?"  
  
"I don't know. Can I see him, I mean, I'd like to speak with him. I want to know what he's like." By now he was kneeling next to me, occasional shifting his gaze from the treetops to me.  
  
"I guess, but not now. He might need some time. When he's ready I'll let you know."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I know the instant transmission, just don't try to hide your ki. I should be able to find you. You'll be hangin out on your planet I take it."  
  
"Yes. Oh, I'm going to have to tell Kibito about you, he'll want to to know why I'll be visiting Earth so much."  
  
He was smiling and it took a second for what he said to regester in my head.  
  
"You mean... you're not gonna leave me agian?"  
  
"Never, and that's a promise." And with that, he kissed me.  
  
"Wait," he interrupted, "How obsessed with me were you?"  
  
"I carried around pictures of you in my back pocket. I was part of a group of people who liked you actually. Who knew I'd actually get you in the end. Boy I'd love to shove that in their faces."  
  
"There are other people out there that find me attractive?"  
  
"Oh yeah. There's people who wanna do some nasty things to you. There was this one girl I talked to," I thought for a moment, "her name escapes me now. She had the whole thing with chocolate sauce and whip cream that I'm not even sure people can do."  
  
"What would you do with whip cream and chocolate sauce?"  
  
"Um...you don't wanna know. Oh and this on girl wrote this story where Dabura raped you, and it made me wanna gouge my brain out with a rusty spo-"  
  
"DABURA DID WHAT?!" he screamed. He tried to stand but the pure shock of what I had just said made him fall on the ground. "THAT'S DISGUSTING, THE KING OF THE DEMON WORLD WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!"  
  
"Tell her," I said as I shuttered; remembering the day I read that.  
  
"Oh, that's just sick. What exactly did Dabura do, NO, I don't want to know."  
  
I was holding back the urge to giggle, which didn't last to long and soon I was rolling on the ground laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You, AH HA HA!"  
  
"It's not funny," he mummbled.  
  
I stopped suddenly, remembering what I'd been meaning to ask him for years. "Why can't I remember that night totally?"  
  
"Oh, that, yes I should return this." He held out this little white light and I satred at it like I was 5 or something.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Your memory. When I came to the conclution that I'd have to leave, I decided it'd be best if you never knew it happened. What do you remember?"  
  
I smiled evilly and grabbed the tip of his ear. "That that hurts."  
  
"Ow, oh, that's a great part of your emory to leave." Shin complained rubbing the ear I'd pinched. He suddenly got this sly little look on his face that'd I'd never seen on him before. "I've got a better idea. Forgot old memories, let's make new ones. 


	10. The Morning After

Casey  
  
Beep Beep Beep Beep. My alarm clock sounded at 6am sharp, just as it did every weekday mourning. I reached over. Nothing. Horrible thought began to flow through my head. Haunting memorize of that fateful mourning 15 years ago...  
  
"What is that dreadful noise and how to you make it stop?" I heard some ask. The clock was till sounding. I shut it off and turned to face whover was complaining. To my happy surprise, I saw Shin (well, geez, it was either him or my kid had shrunk and forgotten what an alarm clock was) sitting at a computer desk wiht one f me books in his hand.  
  
"Keeping yourself occupied?" I asked, pointing to the book in his hands.  
  
"Yes, very. I takes you a long time to wake up you know. And do you need that annoying beeping noise?"  
  
"Yes," I answered as I began to get dressed,"I have work and Kyudo has school?" I listened for a moment and then asked, "Where is he anyway."  
  
Kyudo  
  
  
  
Darian, Joya and I slept outside that night. None of us were quite ready to go home just yet. Luckily Darians watch had a little alarm in it. We all got up and got ready for school as we invented the most rediculous explanations for what our mothers had done.  
  
"I got one," Darin piped, "Maybe, they protect your dad. Like, ok, maybe your mom had to tell you he was dead cause he's really some important guy and it's our mom's job to protect him."  
  
"That's insane, Darian, my dad is not some important guy who needs body guards."  
  
"Ok, smart guy, why didn't they just tell us about the whole change in the first place?"  
  
"Hey, guy," Joya inturrupted, "Did you ever stop to think that it's not that big of a deal?"  
  
"Not that big of a deal? Ok, did you ever take the time to realize just what happened when they transformed. One, their hair color, eye color, and clothes changed, they said 'to protect the universe,' my bow went flying into my mother's hands, they were wearing battle armor. Come on, you can't really tell me that 'it's not that important.'" After that little outburst we flew to school in silence.  
  
Casey  
  
  
  
When Kyudo walked home our eyes met for a seconds. I tilted my head in the direction of his bedroom. He came out wearing the clothes I left on his bed.  
  
"I was going to give you these someday. I guess now is as good a time as any."  
  
"Mom?" he asked softly, "Are you ready to tell me the truth?"  
  
Kyudo  
  
  
  
"I guess it is time you know the full truth. Kyudo, your father is alive. And I'm, I, I'm a Universal Guardian. I was born to protect the universe. Your bow is my weapon, that's why it goes to me when I transform. The reason I lied about your father being alive was because he left and I didn't want you to get hurt. But if you are ready he wants to meet you."  
  
"I do wanna meet him. It's gonna be a little wierd, but if he is alive, I wanna meet him."  
  
"I was kinda talking about now. He's ready to meet you now."  
  
Now?! Was she serious. No, my mother wouldn't kid at a time like this.  
  
"Now! Now now? Like, now now now?" I babbled.  
  
"If you don't want to I'll understa-"  
  
"No, I want to do this, now."  
  
"Fine, I'll take you to see him." 


	11. The Meeting

We reappeared somewhere, where exactly I wasn't sure. This place didn't have a house or building in sight and there were tons of moons. After a little bit of walking this huge white palace or mansion or something came into view. This tall man with pink skin and slicked back white hair came out of it's front door. I wen to ask my mom who it was, but she was already gone. I was left to talk to this guy.  
  
I walked over to him and open my mouth to say something, then realized I didn't know who to askd for. The men looked up from locking the door and stopped.  
  
"Master," he asked, looking at me, then the door, then me agian, "I thought you weren't feeling well."  
  
I didn't reply, which lead to a confused staring contest that ened with him sayin, "You look different."  
  
"Um...who are you?"  
  
His eyes almost fell out of his head when asked that.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I asked first."  
  
"Tell me who you are."  
  
"Tell me who YOU are."  
  
"You're rude."  
  
"You're pink. Is this a point-out-the-blatently-obvious contest or what?"  
  
"I don't know who you are or hom you got here but you are not welcome. This is the Supre-"  
  
"Kibito, let the boy in, I'm expecting him." I didn't see who said this till the big, pink guy went over to talk to the speaker.  
  
"Who is this rude child?"  
  
"My son, I'll explain later. Kyudo, come with me."  
  
What else was I gonna do? I followed him, leaving Kibito very shocked and frozen in place behind the gigantic doors.  
  
Siobhan  
  
  
  
"Kyudo's dad's the WHAT?!" Darian screamed when I explained just who Shin was.  
  
"The Supreme Kai, how many times do you want me to say it?"  
  
"So lemme get this straight," Joya tried to figure, "Kyudo is the son of a Guardian of the Universe and the Supreme Kai?"  
  
"Well, you two are also th children of Guardians," Mariam pointed out.  
  
"But none of our dads are GODS!" For some reason this bothered Joya.  
  
"Joya, don't you use that tone with your mother," Trunks scolded. Joya croseed her arms and trew herself onto on of my chairs. Then she got back up agian because she had sat on her knee-length purple hair. How could she deal with having purple hair? I dyed my blonde a little after I found out I was pregnant.  
  
"I just don't believe it mom. I mean, this does kinda change stuff."  
  
"Oh come on. You can't seriously be telling me that this is going to affect your friendship." OK, maybe I WAS being a little mean, but I wasn't about to add to poor Kyudo's problems.  
  
"But mom-"  
  
"Don't 'But mom' me mister. You will continue having fun with your best friend or..or you're grounded."  
  
Kyudo  
  
  
  
"Where am I?" This place was huge. My house was normal sized but this place was like a neverending castle or something. I couldn't even see the ceiling. There were millions of doorand and I was in no rush to see what was behind any of them. Finally after walking for what seemed like an eternity and passing about 1 billion brown, wodden doors, I came upon 2 golden dors with the most elaborate designs on them. And if I thought the DOORS looked expensive...  
  
...I hadn't seen anything yet. The room behind the doors was filled with what looked like the best money could buy. But no servants, there weren't any people around but Kibito, who, as far as I knew, was still frozen at the dorway. Books filled multiple bookcases, the furniture looks old and pricey. The bed was huge and very fancy looking. It also looked like it wasn't used much. The one thing that really caught my attention. In the center of the room was a grey pedastal with the word 'Life Crystal' incribed on it. However, the thing that looked like a ball of ki on the top was empty.  
  
"Ah, shouldn't there be something here?" I asked, circling the grey stone.  
  
"Your mother has it. The jewel she wears around her neck is what used to go there. Please, have a seat."  
  
The most comfortable looking chair was the one at the computer desk, so I turned it arounf and rested my chin on my croessed arms.  
  
"So, you gonna tell me why I've never met you before now or are you just gonna give me the tour?" Instead answering, HE asked ME a question.  
  
"What has your mother told you about me?"  
  
"That you were a dead fighter. I know you're not dead, so do you really fight?"  
  
"When I have to. Here come with me, I guess your mother left it up to me to explain the rest."  
  
"The rest?"  
  
"Yes, Kyudo, there's more to me than what your mother has told you, much more. Follow me, you can tell me about yourself on the way.  
  
***************  
  
  
  
I know this is short, but it's 1:23am and I'm gonna zonk out in about 5 minutes. 


	12. Shin Comes Clean

Casey  
  
  
  
"Gettin old now are we?"  
  
"I'm not old you brat."  
  
"I'm not a brat you old man."  
  
"Ditz."  
  
"Moron."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Yeah, I know, my relationship with my brother was an odd one. I slipped my foot behind his ankle, but he caught himself and kicked me into the furthest wall of the gravity room. I was just about to blast him when the little screen blinked and Bulma told us dinner was ready. God bless dragon balls. We used them to wish that Bulma and Chichi aged at the same rate Saiyans did.  
  
We met up with Siobhan, Mariam, Darian, Joya, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Pan, Videl, Krillin, Marron, 18, Yamcha, his wife (yes, Yamcha got married, even I don't belive it) Alisa, Goku, Chichi, 17, 17's wife (oh, and you thought Yamcha getting married was a shocker) Kristen, Bra, Bra's Huband Austin, Piccolo, Tien, Chatzou, the whole gang was there. Yamcha's wife was a very nice doctor. She had short dark and she kinda reminded of Videl, but she didn't fight. 17's wife was this rather young thin women. She reminded me of Chichi, weaker than her man but still controled him. Brave women I'd say. Bra's Husband was what every women looks for. Tall, dark and rich. The problem was he was deathly afraid of Vegeta. We did have to them them in on all our little secrets. Alisa and Kristen were fine with it, but Austin, he wasn't to thrilled when he found out his already frightening father-in-law was once a universe-domination bent alien and his sister protected the universe.  
  
I ran up to my old room and looked for something I'd left up there. They were still there.  
  
Kyudo  
  
  
  
I was in the middle of telling him about my school when he landed. I saw a little platform up ahead, and he was walking towards it.When I stepped onto it, I couldn't believe what I saw.  
  
"It's the universe," he explained. "I watch over it. Kyudo, I'm the Supreme Kai."  
  
"You're the...I'm the...I don't feel so good. Why is the planet spinning?"  
  
"Would you like to sit down?" He snapped his fingers and I fell into a chair.  
  
"How'd you do that? I don't remember a chair being here."  
  
"It's an abilty of mine. Are you ok?"  
  
I put my hands behind my neck, "Yeah, I'm cool."  
  
"Is it that cold?"  
  
"No, really I'm fine."  
  
"So you watch over the ENTIRE universe?"  
  
He walked over to the edge of the platform and looked over the planets. "Yes, it's my job."  
  
"And who's that Kibito guy?"  
  
"A bodyguard of sorts. He lives on this planet with me."  
  
"Does anyone else know I exist?"  
  
"Of course people know you exist."  
  
I tried not to laugh at the fact that his misunderstood me agian. "No, I mean in your life."  
  
My fathers demenor suddenly changed. He looked so distant and sad. "There are no people in my life. Well, there were no other people. But you need not consern yourself with that. All you need to know is I've found a way to balance out my responsibilities."  
  
When he looked a little happier, I continued telling him about school. hen my mom showed up. She said she needed us at a party. 


	13. Explanation of a Fan Fic

Casey  
  
"Kyudo, my bows on the table. Go out and play with Joya and Darian."   
He didn't seem to have a problem with it. He grabbed my bow and went outside, and I pulled out a stack of papers.  
"What are those?" Goten asked. He reached for them but I smacked his hand.  
"Casey, those better not be what I think they are," Siobhan warned. She knew what they were all too well.  
"You see, back in my demintion you were all a tv show-"  
"We know that Kari," Vegeta snapped.  
"Lemme finish. Now, they have things things call fan fiction. A fan fic is when you take existing characters and tweek them to do what you want. Now, when you want to have a littl fun, you have the characters have a little fun with each other. Everyone with me?"  
Everyone blushed and nodded.  
"Well, you should see some of the pairs people made up. I sucked at writing them, so I read them to get ideas, and saved the good one to disketts that I brought over here with me. Now Bulma and Vegeta, you guys are really popular. I got five stories about you guys' fun."  
"What?" Bulma asked as she picked up the first of the five lemons. "Oh, I see...whoa momma!"  
"Dont' think the pairs stop there. Bulma, I got one with you and Chichi, Goku, Yamcha, 17, and 18."  
"Me and her?" 18 asked.  
"Yup. Vegeta. You and Goku, Shin, oh that one comes with a picture someone drew, Gohan, and Chichi."  
"I thought you said it was only Dabura," Shin argued.   
"Nope. Let's see," I sighed, looking through my papers. "You and Dabura, Vegeta, Goku, Bulma's mom and Gohan."  
He frighteningly grabbed the papaers and began to read.  
"And these don't even count the self inserts. People who pair themselves up with the characters. That's where it gets really freaky. Either they insert themselves or a made up character. 17, with you they LOVE rape fics. I got 2 of those. And Goten, wow, do they like to pair you with Trunks. Shin, since I got 6 self inserts for you. Probably cause that was the kinda of thing I was aiming for. Trunks, I'd have to say you are the one with the most people though. You and Goten, Pan, Marron, 18, 17, and I have 12 self inserts for you cause they were all over the place."  
Trunks looked over at Pan, then Marron, then the andriod twins. "You've gotta be kiddin me. They thought I, like, do that with them?"  
"Yeah, you don't understand. People could make people do what ever they wanted. Or whoever. I mean, how do you think someone wrote about Dabura raping Shin?"  
"Oh, I remember that," Mariam reminissed. "You were obsessed with that thing for a week. You cried when the answer you had to write on the board for Latin class was Dabuntur."  
"And I laughed at you when I heard so you'd read me that one where Goten and runks were screwing each other to get back at me."  
"And I made you read it. Remember, we used o have problems cause we'd starting seeing flashes of it in school?"  
"Oh God yes. So what other pairings to ya got in there. I don't remember all of em."  
"Ok, let's see here, Gohan. Wow Gohan people are mean to you. Piccolo, that one takes place when you were 4." With his Piccolo and Gohan looked at each other and cringed. "And, Cell, oh, this one was disturbing."  
"Is that the 'Take me into your world of sin one?" Siobhan asked.  
"Yup, and you and Trunks, and Bulma, that one's odd, of course you and Videl, and the self-inserts."  
"Goten, you've got Trunks, Bra, Gohan, oh I forgot I had this one."  
"MY BROTHER?!"  
"Yeah, told you they were wierd. Oh, and this is one Siobhan wrote about you two before you met."  
"Hey give that back," Siobhan said. But I had it made sure she didn't get it. "Piccolo, you and Gohan and you and Chichi and You and Goku and some self inserst."  
"Me?" He asked. Yeah, like there were anything other Piccolos in the room.  
"Yeah, here ya go." Now the room was silent, except for two things. Siobhan's screaming of "Give that back" and pages flipping. And occasional "Done it" could be heard, which I didn't wanna hear and a "I'd never do that." Finally I screamed, "Goten catch," and tosed the fold fan fic over Siobhan head.  
"Did you forget Casey, I have the one you wrote."  
I had forgotten about the. We had switched so our families wouldn't find them.  
"You wouldn't."  
"I would."  
"I'd kill you."  
"No you wouldn't."  
"It's ok Casey," Shin comforted, "I'd much rather read something like this about me and you then the other pairings."  
I blushed. "That's the problem, it's not me and you. You see there was this really short period of time between when I liked Trunks and when I liked you that Siobhan and I took a try at writing something like this. At at that time I liked," I leaned down and wispered it in his ear.  
"Pi-" he tried to repete, but I stopped him all to late.  
"Pi?" Goku asked, "Who's Pi?"  
"Piccolo," Siobhan answered like an immature child. The whole rom grew silent with shock.   
"Well, it only last for a week, I knew I could bever compete with Gohan."  
"What?" Piccolo and Gohan both screeched like little school girls.  
"Hey, Pickles, I have tape of you running your fingers through Gohan's hair. Siobhan, I'm gonna kill you."  
"I'd like to se you try," she retorted.  
"Shouldn't you try to break this up?" Trunks suggesed to Mariam.  
"Are you kidding? I'm not suicdal."  
"Kyudo, gimme my bow."  
"Darian, where's my staff?" 


	14. Kyudo's Secret

Kyudo  
  
With my mom, um, well, to be truthful her and Siobhan had beaten the crap out of each other. Not out of anger, that went away in seconds just as it always did. No, they were both too stubborn to give up or say they wanted to stop. While my mother slept, my father took my to meet Kibito.  
  
  
  
Saying Kibito wasn't thrilled to see me was an understatement. "Why do you live among pathetic humans when your father is the highest being in the univese," was his greeting.  
  
"Kibito, he didn't know," my father defended.  
  
"Well then, I shall have to yell at his mother then."  
  
"You dare raise your voice at my mother and I'll kill you."  
  
"Are threatening me?" His voice hit a funny high note at the first sylibol of threatening.  
  
"Yeah I am. No one messes with my mom without messing with me too." Kibito looked for a translation.  
  
"I think he means if you have a problem with his mother than youhave a problem with him too. He's protective of his mother."  
  
"What are you, my translator now too?"  
  
"Well if you spoke like a normal person than I wouldn't need a translation now would I?" Oh see now Kibito was starting to piss me off. "And who is his mother anyways. If she is some pathetic human I'm-"  
  
"Kibito," my father inturrupted, "his mother is the Blue Guardian."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Why would he lie?" I asked, acting a little to cocky. But I could beat him, I just didn't have a "jusifiable" reason to do so.  
  
"You, boy, are very annoying." Then this odd smirk appeared on his face. "Let's see if you can pull out the Z sword."  
  
"Kibito, you know Gohan had a problem handling the lighter version. The newer, heavier one would be too much."  
  
"No Father, I wanna try. I'm up for a challange."  
  
Kibito  
  
Foolish boy, thinking he could pull the Z sword out. I didn't and still do not have the strength to even keep it off the ground. And plus, the boy was to young to be strong enough to perform such a feat. No, he'd try and try but still fail.  
  
Odd though, his resemblence to the Supreme Kai relinquishes any possibility that the two are not father and son. The reason he returned to Earth after the fight is all clear now, love.  
  
I should have known something was wrong when he started talking about giving up his job. He started to talk about alternatives, like appoining a new Supreme Kai. I told him there was no way that could be done, and that if there was something he didn't like then he should fix it.  
  
"Your right," he said like what I said had enlightened him. "I'm going to Earth, only for about 24 hours, I'll explain it all when I get back."  
  
When I argued that I should go with him he told me he had to do it alone. "I'm getting the crystal in my life back." When he left I ran to his quarters and loked at the grey pedastyl that was supposed to hold his life crystal. It was empty.  
  
Kyudo  
  
It was just a sword. I pulled it out with my right hand, threw it up in the air, and caught it with my left. It was a little heavier than Joya's, but not that bad. Kibito fell over in shock.  
  
"What's his problem?" I asked my speachless father. I began cutting imaginary targets and he still just stood there. When I was done, I placed it in the ground, point down, and leaned one it. "So whaddaya think?"  
  
He fainted too. 


	15. Visit

Casey  
  
"Miss Patterson. MISS PATTERSON!" my assistant Robert screamed when he'd been trying for 5 minutes to get me out of my love-sick trance. I looked down at my papers, another asshole trying to get of off a serial rape charge by pleaing insanity, and I was looking for a way around it.  
  
"Send them away, I'm way to swamped with the Johnson case to see anyone right now. What I really need right now is silence and a our defendant to drop dead. Oh, if this person is here to announce that scumbag's death I'd be glad to see them."  
  
"Um, no. I thought it was your son for a sec but he said he wasn't, then asked why everyone got them mixed up. Who is it Miss Patterson?"  
  
"Oh, that's Kyudo's faher. Send him in."  
  
"That's Kyudo's dad? How long have I been your assistant?"  
  
"Yes and about 5 years."  
  
"I've never seen him before."  
  
"Just send him in."  
  
"You're sure Kyudo's doesn't have a twin?"  
  
"Robert!"  
  
"Ok OK I'll send him in."  
  
I looked at the 8 or so open books on my table until Shin came bursting into my office.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me our son was THAT strong?"  
  
"Hello to you too."  
  
"Casey."  
  
"Um...cause I thought you knew. Why what'd he do, blow up your planet? Damn it, I told him to stop doing that." Shin gave me a blank look. "It's a joke Shin, lighten up."  
  
"How could you joke about this? Kyudo is stronger than any Kai in history. He's stronger than a good part of the Universe."  
  
"Ah, yeah, I know. I trained him, I get beat up by him sometimes, I know."  
  
"You never told me that."  
  
"Yes I did. I said he posed quite a challenge when we spar."  
  
"I thought you meant it was getting harder to beat him."  
  
"Yeah, like, sometimes I can't. Ah, I'm gonna get a drink I'll be right back. Make yourself useful."  
  
He was probably going to ask me what I meant but I left the room and headed for the water cooler. Becky, one of my co-workers, was leaning on it like she'd been waiting for me.  
  
"Who is that in your office?"  
  
"Does no one say 'Hi' anymore?"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Who's that in your office?"  
  
"Kyudo's father."  
  
"Oh...OH I see. What, never done it in the office before?"  
  
"Don't give me idea's Becky, and plus, he's here to talk about Kyudo."  
  
"Oh, well, if you do do it in the office, make sure to disinfect it before I go in ok?"  
  
"Ah, trust me, I don't think he's into that kind of stuff." By now we were walking back to my office. I had wooden blinds that could have been closed...NO, I wasn't going to do anything in my office.  
  
"Well, he sure is into you books there. What is he wearing anyways?"  
  
"Clothes. Yeah, no, wait, yeah, I think they're called clothes."  
  
"Ha ha smart ass. He's actually kinda cute if you ask me." I shot her a I'll-kill-you look immediatly. "Married Casey, I'm married. Speaking of that, if you guys have been, you know, for 15 years and you got a kid, why ain't you married?"  
  
"Ah...um.." needed a good lie, "His religion, um, they don't get married where he comes from."  
  
"What is he, an alien or somthing?" I faked a laugh. "Hey tell me," she wispered. We were outside my window but he was to engrossed in my books to notice, "Is it purple?"  
  
"Beck, iz all purple." With that was giggle like two little school girls.  
  
"And is he good or what?"  
  
"Hell yeah. It's, like, worth waiting an eternity kinda good."  
  
"Damn, can I borrow him for a night or two? Maybe an hour or something..."  
  
"Oh see now you pushin it." By now I flt it good idea to go in. "Shin, Becky, Becky Shin."  
  
"Hello Shin," Becky greeted with a smile.  
  
"You two are sick," Shin told the book.  
  
"Huh," we both drew back in unison.  
  
"What, you think I didn't here you. Casey, you of all people should know what I'm capable of." At that moment I hated my crysatl becuse it let me hear Becky's thoughta and I didn't want to kill her.  
  
"OK, I'm gonna leave now," Becky staed. Before she left she winked at me and closed the blinds.  
  
"Gee, I didn't know I was that good either."  
  
"Don't get carried away there. So, what are you reading?"  
  
"Some odd thing about some guy raping a girl."  
  
"Shin love, that's what they're all about."  
  
"Oh, well, back to Kyudo. His trength is fanominal, and Kibito still hasn't fully recovered from the shock."  
  
"Good, never liked Kibito. But there's something bothering you. Spit it out Shin, you can't hide anything from me."  
  
"Well, I, wanted to-"  
  
"Shin," I said softly. "It's ok, now tell me what's bothering you. What's really on your mind."  
  
"Why after 15 you never went for any other men?"  
  
"Well, one, Kyudo. I mean, he wouldn't like to share me with some other person, he already has to compete with work, friends and family. Two, pure-blooded Saiyans mate for life. Three, I never stopped loving you. Oh sure, I TOLD myself I didn't but I did. You know me, I don't let go easily."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Hey, just thought I put in a lil perverted humor. Well, I finally got it. A request for a lemon. Expect it at the end and also, expect a different kinda of time trip. The lemon will be what really happened that rainy night 15 years ago. And this fic is almost over. About two or three chapters left. (except the time trvel and the lemon) 


	16. The Other Guardians

"A party?"  
"No it's more a of a meeting of all of the higher beings in the universe."  
"A really boring party."  
"Yes, with no food, music or entertainment of any kind."  
"NO FOOD?"  
"You'll live."  
"I don't know how Siobhan and Mariam are gonna take this, and Darian, well, he-"  
"They can't come."  
"Huh? Why?"  
"No children unless they are the child of one of the 6 kais. Actually, there have been no children at that gathering in quite some thousands of years. I believe I'm still the youngest one there, besides the Guaradians that is."  
I sat there and kind of strayed my thoughts back on the case. "What happened to the other Guardians?"  
"Oh, yes, I was wondering when you were gonna ask about them." With every word his voice got softer.  
"I have got to start asking you more questions about this, cause don't just tell me anything."  
He ignored my little complaint. "The last Guardians were two men and a girl."  
"You mean guys can be Guardians?" I broke in before he could really start the story.  
"Yes. That reminds me, I need to tell you something about Kyudo. But anyhow, Parsip, Corin and Lutusia were the original Guardians. Parsip had the sword (now would be a good time to tell you the the shade of purple Mariam's armor was was a very dark purple...in fact, it was close to black) Corin had your bow and Lutusia had the staff. That same man who came before and tried to get Trunks, Goten and I to destroy you was th same wizard who turned their loves agianst them. The thing was, the love doesn't need to be two sided to kill a Guardian. They foolishly fell in love with people who didn't feel the same way about them, and his magic worked easily."  
"Oh. So what was it about Kyudo?"  
"Oh, that. I talked to Kibito and asked him about Kyudo. He sems to know more about these kind of of things then I do."  
"What kind of things?" I was hanging off the edge of my seat. "Are you saying that being a Guardian is, like, hereditary?"  
"No, Kyudo will be my legacy, not yours?"  
"Huh? Legacy?"  
"Kyudo is immortal. If something where to happen to me, he would have to take over my job or else the whole Universe would be thrown off balance."   
"Oh, geez. Oh, I need to sit down."  
"You are sitting down."  
"Oh, I need to lay down." My office had a couch and by then Shin was sitting on the left end. I put my feet down towards the right and just let my head fall on his lap. "So my son, is like, your little extra in case something bad happens to you. And, he's immortal. Oh, how's he gonna take this?"  
"Don't worry," he assued, pushing my hair back, "we won't tell him till he's a mature adult."  
"Um...honey..you know me. I'm 32 and I have the maturity of a 15 year old. How old do you think it'll take before he "mature enough?"  
"Two-thousand five hundred and sixty three."  
"I'll be dead by then," I laughed.  
"Yes, but when you die, you get to live with me."  
"Oh, I can annoy Kibito on a daily basis," I said happily. Then I sighed. "What would have happened that night if it wasn't raining, or if you didn't keep interrupting me, or if-" before I could throw out another detail of that fateful night he leaned down to kiss me. The bilinds were closed, and the couch was ample room...damn Becky and her ideas.  
  
  
************************************************************************************************  
One more chapter...then...THE LEMON. Oh, how I love to tourcher you people. Oh and for pics of Shinny go to  
http://piccolos_girl0.tripod.com/ShinsDBZPalace/id36.html  
there's a pic of Casey and Shin a fan drew. THAT YOU ANIMEANGEL I am 4eva in your debt. 


	17. I Promise

This was the plan. Kyudo was to enter with his father, cause if he went in and was introduced as my kid, people start suspecting something. When everyone was there we'd make the announcement that Kyudo was not just the Supreme Kai's son, but the Blue Guardian's also.  
  
Kyudo went off to learn the "propper" way to act from Kibito and Shin. I stayed behind and sparred with Mariam as I tried to convince Siobhan that she had to bow. "Hey I'm not thrilled about it either, but we hafta."  
  
"No way. I am not bowing to your toy and your son."  
  
"Arg," I grunted as I tried to use my bow to force back Mariam's sword. I gave it one hard push and in the split second that I had, I took out my sheild and repelled her next attack with that. "Come on, you have to. Do you think I like bowing before my son?" I slipped my foot behind Mariam's ankle but she just hopped  
  
"I still don't wanna bow."  
  
"Oh just deal with it," Mariam ordered. It occupied her attention just long enough for me to tilt up the sheild and knock her sword away. I punches her in the stomach, but I had forgotten about the armor and my fist painfully bounced off. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."  
  
"That's not funny," I flared before I Instant Trasmissioned behind her and kicked her in the butt.  
  
"Ow, that's not funny."  
  
Kyudo  
  
"Bow, people are going to bow?"  
  
"Yes Kyudo, it's customary."  
  
"Even my mom?"  
  
"Yes, the Guardians must bow also."  
  
"I don't see what the fuss is about," Kibito grumbled. I made a few motions like I was cutting something with a sword and then pretended to faint. Kibito just looked at me angrily.  
  
Casey  
  
Now I was sitting on the sidelines watching Siobhan and Mariam duke it out. Mariam had pinned me before and Siobhan called winner (geez, you'd think we were playing Nintendo) so I watched. The fight was inturrupted by the announce that it was time to leave.  
  
  
  
The par- "get together" was being held at the Grad Kai's Palace. When the four kais came in the immediatly spotted us and came over to ask us about things like, when was our first transformation and what brought it on and if we had any children. I excused myself when the topic of children came up. Then they walked in. No one noticed until Shin cleared his throat and I had to drag Siobhan to the ground by her hair to get her to bow. I peeked up to see my poor son scared stiff and I tried not to giggle. It was just so funny cause he's never been exposed to, well, people who hold him up as such a high being. They shouldn't really. I mean, just a few weks ago he was talking about how big the chest was on the Senior who sat in front of him in English class. Now there he was, the heir to the throne of the Universe. I'd be overwelmed myself. And there were still things he didn't know just yet.  
  
He walked around silently by his father's side before he he snuck out to talk to me. But the North Kai found me first.  
  
"I've heard much about you from Goku," he said respectively. He didn't notice Kyudo behind until I bowed my head slightly and said, ''Hello Kyudo." He turned a couple shades of red.  
  
"M- ah- Casey, you don't need to do that?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there," King Kai quickly apologized. "How did you know her name was Casey?"  
  
The two of us froze.  
  
"Oh, I'm being silly now. You're the son of the SUPREME Kai. I bet you know everything."  
  
"I don't know the phone number of the hot chck who sits in front of me in english class," he mummbled.  
  
"Oh, wow, I can't believe the Supreme Kai has a son. I'd love to have a kid but I ah," King Kai was blushing now, "Haven't found the right girl"  
  
"Well, I bet she's out there somewhere for you. Hey, is everyone here yet?"  
  
"No," he answered, "The Supreme Kai's older ancestor is not here yet."  
  
Just as he said that I felf a poke on my shoulder.  
  
"Hellllllo," Rou Kaioshin said from behind me. He was trying to sound smooth, which was impossible for a guy with a voice like THAT.  
  
"Ew, get away from me," I wispered as I back away.  
  
"Oh come on. You know you think I'm hot. And I love the ladies."  
  
"I'll kill you."  
  
"Oh the fiesty type, I like that in a girl." This was great, by now every was watching. Everyone but Shin that is. He was on the opposite side of the room. No, his attention wasn't grabbed until Kyudo screamed, "You touch my mom and I'll kill you." No one moved. If there were cricketts they'd be chirping for dramatic effect.  
  
"Ooops," ws all Kyudo had to say.  
  
"Damn it Casey your kid is as dumb as you are. No wonder, you are the one carrying the stupid gene."  
  
"Oh Geez Siobhan, why don't you just give them more info to prove that Kyudo is my son too." Then I realized what I had just said and covered my mouth, like it mattered now. Hey, at least we didn't get caught making out like Darian and Joya.  
  
Darian: My mom flipped when she got home.  
  
Joya: Flipped? She called me the devil and then said something about how I couldn't be she was."  
  
Darian: OK. So she went a little psyco.  
  
Joya: A LITTLE? She told me to go burn in Hell cause there was no one her precious little boy would do such a thing unless influenced by black magic.  
  
Darian: So she went totally nutziod. Big deal. At least she know now.  
  
Joya: Darian, you are just plain stupid.  
  
  
  
"Well that went well," Shin sighed as he sat with me on the same cliff we refound our love not to long ago.  
  
"Yeah, well, I do love to see people shocked. I used to run around telling people this really funny thing about handcuffing you to bed bad just to frak them out."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Don't worry, I did it purely for the shock value. I don't you understand just how obsessed with you I was. It was quite scary. I knew I loved you before I even knew you were real. And Kyudo, he may seem like me but he has other characteristics about him that are like you."  
  
"Like what?" he asked, knelling down next to me.  
  
"Well, one time, we were sparring,and he was losing. I think he was 13 at the time. So he stood up and just closed his eys like he was consentratrating on something. The next thing I knew his eyes flashes and I was being sent fly through my kitchen wall, then my bed room wall, then my bathroom, wall, until I finall landed with a giant me-shaped hole in my house."  
  
"Oh my, well I'll just have to teach how to control that. If he got too mad at a teacher he'd kill them for sure."  
  
"That's ma boy," I joked. "But seriously, you have no idea how nice it is to hear you say things like that. Promise me you'll never leave agian."  
  
"I promise," he wispered. He leaned in, I tiltd my head up, and just a our lip were about to touch...  
  
"Casey. CASEY!" Siobhan screamed into my ear. I had fallen asleep in a chair in Mariasm's living room. Siobhan looked great in her Sleeping Beauty cotume, Mariam lookd just as good in her Rapunzel outfit. There I was with my plain old witches outfit. "Grab your coat, we're gonna be late for the party," she ordered as she throw my coat at me. Something shiney dropped out of one of my pockets. A little heart-shaped crystal with a gold chain and a little white light shining on the inside.......  
  
The End  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Lemon next  
  
then time travel so Kyudo, Shin, Goten, and Darian can see what WE wee like as teenagers  
  
then Siobhan and Mariam's alternate ending  
  
no here's the fun partI want you all to play with this, take these characters and do what ever you want  
  
maybe a SiobhanXGoten lemon, or hook Kyudo up with the girl who sis in front of him in english, I want YOU to write whatever you want just as long as you keep the story line 


	18. Book 3 Memories Lost

"I had the weirdest dream," I told Siobhan and Mariam as we walked to Ashley's. "But I don't remember any of it."  
  
"Then how do you know it's odd?" Siobhan and Mariam asked in unison, then laughed.  
  
"I just, know."  
  
"Oooook. Right. Casey, do you have a fever?"  
  
"Siobhan, shut up."  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up..I'll mess you up girl.."  
  
"BREAK IT UP!" Mariam shouted. "Or I'll get Trunks to beat you two up."  
  
By now we were cracking up laughing. We never actually meant it when we fought, it was always just a joke.  
  
"Oh, I'm shaking," I mocked. Mariam went to tickle me and I screached and hid behind Siobhan.  
  
"I am not your sheild," she informed me and pushed me away. Mariam was still after me.  
  
"Don't make me tell you my list of reason why I like Shin. Reason one..."  
  
"I'll stop I'll stop," Mariam laughed.  
  
"Yeah, though that'd work. Yo, Mat." I spotted my friend Mat up ahead of us and ran to him. He'd been my friend since the third grade and he was actaully the one who got me int DBZ in the first place.  
  
"Hey Ca- wow, how'd you catch up to me that fast."  
  
"I'm fast, so what's up?"  
  
"Nothing. You like my Goku costume?"  
  
"Spiffy."  
  
"Spiffy?"  
  
"Don't make fun of my word."  
  
"Did Casey say spiffy agian?" Mariam asked when she had caught up to us.  
  
"Casey, what did I tell you bout sayin spiffy?" Siobhan warned like she was my mother. I pitied whoever ended up her kid. (Darian: Yes, I deserve such pity.)  
  
"Gee, Casey," Mat said, observing my costume, "A witch. What a stretch."  
  
"No no Matty, you misunderstand the costume. I may be a witch, but for Halloween I'm what everybody thinks witched look like."  
  
"Gotcha. So, still after the Supreme Kai?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Oh come on Casey," Siobhan sighed, "You have a crush on a new DBZ charctr every other month."  
  
"So, Shin is in my heart to stay."  
  
"Whatever," Mat laughed. "So why not come as Bulma?" He had a point, it was my nickname. I was really smart and totally boy crazy. Siobhan was called Chichi cause she was so maturnal, even thought she was only a year older than me and Mariam (I'd be 17 in December). Mariam got Videl cause she was rather persistant when she wanted something.  
  
"Ah, Bulma doesn't exactly come with a set outfit you look at and say 'Bulma.'"  
  
"Good point. Hey, look, we're here already."  
  
I stood in Ashley's doorway. Something felt off. I didn't tell anyone about the crystal I found in my pocket, but I had slipped it on. I didn't understand why I felt a need to protect it, but I did, and it wasn't even in danger...yet.  
  
  
  
Shin  
  
"What have done to her," I shouted to the yound man who stood on a higher cliff. Casey has suddenly disappeared, when seconds ago I was holding her in my arms.  
  
"Damn it," he cursed. "I did the wrong spell."  
  
"What Malidrome?" some wicked voice sounded from no where.  
  
"Callisia, please forgive me. I did the wrong spell." Wind started blowing so hard in all directions so as I had to cover my eyes. When I opened them agian, A women wearing many pieces of jewely was floating before the kneeling man. Her skin was light blue, her hair was white with even more jewels in it.  
  
"What spell did you do?"  
  
"Well, I said it right up until the last part, I swear I did."  
  
"I'm growing impatient!" the woman screached. Both were totally igoring me.  
  
"I did the spell that sends people back to where they came from. She must have come from another demension because I cannot sense her anywhere."  
  
"YOU MORON! I need that girl's crystal. I've spent my life collecting the most power and valuable gems in the universe, and her crystal is the MOST powerful and valuable gem in the universe."  
  
"I know Callisia. I'm sorry. It will never happen agian, I promise."  
  
"I better not, or you will be eliminated."  
  
"Yes. But what about him?" Their attention finally turne to me.  
  
"He must stay alive. The crystal cannot be obtained unless he is alive."  
  
  
  
Kyudo  
  
"Dad, calm down, I can't understand you."  
  
My father took a few deep breaths before he blurted, "Your mother's gone."  
  
Suddenly the room began to spin. "What do you mean gone."  
  
"She's been sent back," he said breathlessly, "to her deminsion."  
  
"WHAT? What do you mean her demension?" My father didn't get a chance to answer due to a knock at the door.  
  
It was Goten, him and Darian both looked worried. "Is Casey here/"  
  
"Siobhan's gone too, isn't she?" dad asked from behind me?"  
  
"How'd you know my mom's missing?"  
  
"Cause mine is too," I answered.  
  
"Supreme Kai, do you know where they are?"  
  
My father's gaze turned to the floor. "Someone sent them back to their demention."  
  
"Oh, so all we have to do is go there and get hem right?" Goten asked. I found it odd that the announcement that his wife had been sent to another demention relieved him.  
  
"It's not that asy Goten. They were sent 'back to where they came from.' There demension means the past. On top of that, this women is after my life crystal, which got sent back with her."  
  
"Kyudo" I heard Trunks shout from the front lawn. Joya was right behind him. "Is Mariam there?"  
  
"No. But come in. There's a lot my father needs to explain to all of us."  
  
  
  
"You mean to tell me that Mariam got sent back to when she was 17?" Trunks tried to clarify.  
  
"Forget that, you're tellin me my mom comes from a demention where you guys are all a telivision show?"  
  
"Yes. That means they have no clue who they really are. We need to find Goku and Gohan."  
  
No questions him, we just flew towrd the Sons' houses. 


	19. Gohan's Observations & Something Off

Joya, Darian and I were the first to land, then Trunks, Goten and my dad. My dad explained that Gohan may still have a copy of my mother and her friends' scheduals somewhere. We were in luck.  
  
"Yeah, I think I kept it in case they got homesick. You know give them some little piece of home. Ah here it is. It was still 1st term we got them, see, I highlighted all their classes."  
  
"Thank you Gohan," my father said as he looked over the papers, "You took notes on them?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Gohan answered. "Me and dad both. We wanted to get to know them. Casey's the youngest one in her math class, and some girl named Sarah sits behind her. Sarah and a girl namedKyle are Casey's only friends in that school. She was really quiet, quite a loner. Mariam wore some cloth on her head every day, don't know why though. She's wasn't naturally gift like Casey, but her hard work meant she did better than Casey in school. Siobhan had her lisence at the time and drove Mariam to school in the mourning, Mariam and Siobhan went to a different school than Casey."  
  
"What do you mean my mom was a loner?" I asked. That did not sound like my mother.  
  
"Well, she didn't talk to anyone but Sarah andKyle, who didn't talk to anyone but Casey and the other girl. If someone tried to talk to her they usually did it with some kind of attitude and gave them one right back. I don't think I saw her smile in the three days I was watching her. My dad was watching Mariam and Siobhan."  
  
"No way, that doesn't sound like my mom at all."  
  
"Oh yeah, Siobhan thinks of bitch as a compliment, so does Casey, and Mariam still thinks boys have cooties aparently."  
  
"What?!" the whole room echod at the same time.  
  
Casey  
  
Ack. I hated English homework. At I sat there trying to figure out what the author was trying to express through the actions of this girl's sister, I wondered what Siobhan and Mariam were doing. Mariam was probibly doing her homework too. Siobhan, I bet she was out at some play or choir practice.  
  
Something still seemed off. I didn't know what a the time but it seemed like I wasn't supposed to be there. I clutched the crystal on the chain, it seemed to make me feel good and safe, a feeling I thought I only got when my friends were around. I took a deep brath and began to write 'V.C. Andrews attempts to show, through the actions of.....'  
  
Kyudo  
  
"You wanna teach me how to what?"  
  
"Shapeshift. I had to learn it in order to fit in on planets where everyone looked the same. In the deminsion your mother's been sent to, no one looks like us, you have to learn if you want to come."  
  
"Ok," I agreed. "I guss I do have to. But it's gonna be wierd seeing my mom as a teenager."  
  
"Oh it can't be that bad," my father assured me, "We know she's perfectly normal now. How bad could she have been then?"  
  
Little did we know...it was far worse than we thought.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
ok....CLIFFHANGER  
  
what I like cliffhangers  
  
oh you people have got to see what's brewin in my head. I'm gonna make you crack up laughing then breaking down cryig. You'll see. And Magic Raditz, MWA HA HA... I WILL have your soul. LOL. Souls don't go down to good. ::pats her stomach:: 


	20. The First Day Of School

Kibito had to act as our father, my dad and I were posing as twin brothers, as were Goten and Darien. That way, we could be in the same classes, without one of us looking like and idiot. I didn't know why we didn't just drag them back.  
  
"Because if we did they'd be scared out of their mind. You didn't see how they reacted when we did that before. What we need to focus on is making them remember who they really are." He looked at some of the passing student while Kibito filled out a form with some false information. "Who are these people?"  
  
I hadn't really taken notice, but these kids were all different. Some in pink, some in black, some with long hair, some bald. A whole lot of them were pierced somewhwere. So this is where my mom went to school.  
  
"But how are we gonna make sure we end up in the same classes as mom?" After I asked him he pulled me aside and started whispering.  
  
"You can't keep calling her mom, her name is Casey. As far as the classes go, you can use computers right?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think they're gonna let us use them."  
  
"Worry about that when the time comes."  
  
We walked over to the desk where Kibito (in human form with dark brown hair and eyes like our but older looking) had just finished filling out the forms. I was still going to go by the name Kyudo, but my dad was going to go by Shawn. Get it Shin/Shawn.  
  
Patterson would be our last name, which would also put us in my mom's homeroom. When the woman put our names into the computer and was about enter in our schedual, my dad, ah Shawn, waved his hands and all the moving students and office workers froze. "Kyudo, you have 15 minutes. Take this copy of your mom's schedual and make sure we match."  
  
I worked furiously for about 7 minutes till I announced, "Done."  
  
  
  
Darian  
  
"Dad, you blew something up?" I whispered harshly at my father. When I said 'destraction' I didn't mean that.  
  
"Well, don't worry about that, just go."  
  
I hacked into the school computers and entered in my mom's schedual to match ours. Well, Darian and Alex's classes would match Siobhan's  
  
  
  
"So SHAWN, what's our first class?"  
  
"Calculus."  
  
"Ah, what room?"  
  
"Twelve."  
  
"Ok, 12 is that way," I said, pointing to the right corridor. When we walked into the room all of the talking people were quiet and stared at us as we approached the teacher. None of these girls looked like my mom. I remembered one thing Gohan said, Sarah and Casey dressed alike. Ok, there were two girls who looked like they were dead, like, head to toe black. Two girls in blue, two girls in green, two in red. All pairs were talking.  
  
"Ok, class." Th class got quiet agian. "We have some new students. As you can see they are twins, who's who guys?"  
  
"I'm Kyudo."  
  
"I'm Shhhhawn."  
  
"Ok well, I'm Mr. MacIntyre. Have a seat, there's an empty one there and there." One was in the back and the other was in the front next the the undead pair. I took the one next to the girls in black.  
  
"You guys have 5 minutes till the bell rings," the teacher announced. I had 5 minutes to figure out which one was my mother.  
  
"Will you stop writing Casey loves Shin's penis on my notebook," the next to me screeched as she wacked the other one with her notebook.  
  
"Oh like it's a lie," the hit one laughed back.  
  
The girl stopped, "Good point, BUT DON'T WRITE IT ON MY NOTEBOOK!"  
  
"How do you like him, he's PURPLE."  
  
"So, I like the color."  
  
No No, this was NOT my mom. "Um," I nervously broke in, "Who are you talking bout?"  
  
"The all great hot sexy drop dead gorgious all holy mother of all cuteness Supreme Kai. Who else would I be talkin bout?"  
  
Boy did THAT grab my dad's attention. No, not my mom, she couldn't be, this was not my mom. Black hair, black eye shadow,pale skin, black lipstick, black nails, Black shirt, black pants, black boots. ut around her neck was a little golden chain, with a heart-shaped crystal on it. In the crystal...was a little, white light. This woman was my mother.  
  
"Ah, yes. New boys I want to show you a trick," the other girl (who must have been Sarah) called to us. She motions ed for my dad to watch as she yanked a piece of folded up paper from my mom's book. "Casey, what do you think of Britney Spears?"  
  
"Shitney Queers honey, that how you say her name," my mother correct. No Casey, Casey said that, NOT my mom.  
  
"Now watch," she unfolder the paper and held it in front of my mom, whose whole demeaner changed in a second. "Now what do you think?"  
  
"Britney Spears is a wonderful person," Casey replied like she was a zombie, keeping her eyes trained on the paper.  
  
"What do you think of swearing?"  
  
"Swearing is wrong."  
  
Sarah folded in half.  
  
"Will you fuckin stop playin with my head like that. Gimme those back."  
  
"What is that?" SHAWN asked, a little afriad to know the answer.  
  
"Picture of the purple guy," Sarah answered, tossing him the paper. "You have these and she's putty in your hands.  
  
Sure enough he open the paper, to find it littered with pictures of himself.  
  
  
  
Siobhan  
  
I stood outside waiting for Mariam to get done asking her teacher about making up a quiz she missed. Then, this wicked hott guy walks by, well, two guys, twins, but only one of them was hot. Yeah I know, sounds wierd, but it's true. So I mummbled to myself, "Hello, Mr. Hot Pants."  
  
"What?" the boy I was directing it to asked as her turned to face me. I froze.  
  
"You..you heard me?"  
  
"Ah yeah," he answered, blushing.  
  
"Ok, well, it was good knowing you but I have to go kill myself now, but I'm glad I got to see your ass before I died. And by the way my name is Siobhan and when my friend Mariam comes out tell her she can have my Drowning Pool CD and that part of my poster with Trunks on it."  
  
"Your friend Mariam?" I asked. I wanted to make sure this was my mother. Oh God, my mom siad as, and as referring how cute my dad's was. EW!  
  
"Yes, she'll have a scarf on her head. She's Muslim."  
  
"Muslim?" 


	21. Just a Cartoon

Mariam  
  
"Yeah, it's my religion." I explained when I heard them ask about me being Muslim.  
  
"Religion?" they repeated.  
  
"Yeah, you know, beliefs. I can't date, show my hair, talk to, touch or flirt with boys really."  
  
"You can't?" They were starting to get annoying now. How many times did they want me to repeat or explain something, geez.  
  
"No. I mean, this is ok, but I can be like Siobhan here and call you, ah, what she did."  
  
"How long have you been behind me?" Siobhan shouted so anyone with in a 10 foot radius could here us.  
  
"Long enough to know you meant icky stuff."  
  
"For the love of God Mariam, you're 17, wanna stop saying 'icky stuff'?"  
  
"Not till you stop talking about it. You and Casey both. If I here one more time about how cute Shin is or how the earring bring out the color of his eyes or-" that when I remember the two boys. "Oh sorry," apologized, "You probably don't know what we're talking about."  
  
"We do," the one Siobhan hadn't, er um, complimented chimed, "I love Dragon Ball Z."  
  
"Really," I said, my eyes lighting up. This meant I could tell them how much I liked Trunks. Before I got a chance to this boy with blonde hair and a girl that looked kinda like him with waist-length blonde hair came running over.  
  
"Hey Darian," the girl said with a sweet smile. Ew, I bet they were dating. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made me make a gagging motion toward Siobhan.  
  
"Um, hey Joya," the boy said blushing, "These are two girls at this school, SIOBHAN and MARIAM," didn't see why he gave such emphasis to our names but, oh well.  
  
"You are, oh, hi," she said nervously as she back away from her, ick, boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah, Mariam was about to tell me something. Finish."  
  
"Oh yeah, you know who Trunks is right?" The boy nodded. "Well, I think he is the COOLEST guy alive. I mean he's so cute and he can kick your butt. But Siobhan here-"  
  
"Did you guys say your names were Darian and Joya," Siobhan interrupted. Ah, I'm a baka, I didn't notice that.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well I just planned on naming me son Darian. Darian Basil Son. Cause I'm gonna marry Goten."  
  
Goten  
  
Was she remembering? Or had she always acted like this. Did she rally plan on naming our son before she even knew I was real? Only one way to find out.  
  
"What makes say that?"  
  
"What?" she asked, with the same beautiful voice I was here to get back. "That I'm gonna marry Goten. I know he's a cartoon character, but I can't help but feel that Goten and I- oh, you probably think I'm insane, I'll shut up now."  
  
"No you're not insane," I shot back, forgetting for a second what I was supposed to be doing. She ignored me and asked Mariam,  
  
"Didn't you wanna name your daughter Joya?"  
  
"Joya No Kane, yeah, Casey found it in the Japanese book, it's the ceremonial ringing of the bells on New Years. I thought it sounded pretty."  
  
"Yeah, all you need is a friend named Kyudo and you'd be our kids," Siobhan said with a laugh. We all tried our best to pretend it was 'just a joke.'  
  
Casey  
  
Never should have told Sarah about my love obsession for Shin. I whacked her one more time for good measure and turned my attention to Kyudo. "Do you know what your name means?" I knew it was a dumb question, but hey, maybe he didn't know.  
  
"My name means something?"  
  
"Yeah, it's Japanese for way of the bow. Coincidentally, that's what I wanna name my kid." That's when the bell rang.  
  
Siobhan  
  
Odd. Those two were in all of my classes that day. And all during lunch the four of them were staring at me and Mariam. I decided I might as well tell them about the dance being held by the KEY Club. Casey would be there, considering she was in her school's KEY Club, and Mariam went to the school, but she couldn't dance. It was another rule of her religion. Actually, she wasn't even supposed to pine over Trunks like she did.  
  
Mariam  
  
But it was worth it. I don't know why, he's a cartoon, color on paper. Yeah yeah, I know, I'm insane. I guess I buried my brain somewhere. Do you know where? Cause I sure don't. Cartoon character. He's not real. Yet I stake so much on my obsession. But I don't like him in the way Siobhan and Casey like their crushes. I just wanna see him every day, and I want him to hold me, and listen to me. That's all I -- no I'm getting into it again. I'm sorry, it just... oh, you wouldn't understand. I guess you'd have to have the kind of life I've had in order to get why I need a guy like Trunks. He's just... someone who could fly me away from it all.  
  
Siobhan  
  
Why? I wonder that a lot. Why did I have to be born with the life I have. I hate it. My mother yells at me constantly. I know what you're thinking, all mothers yell. But mine plays mind games, mine won't let me have a life. Do you know it took to get her to let me sleep over Casey's? My Dad. Yeah, Mariam and Casey may not have had good luck with fathers, but my daddy was the best in the world. But sometimes, I feel so alienated that I think I was adopted.  
  
Casey  
  
My Dad? He left when I was two. Yup, no Daddy for me, I had only me mother and my sister, who were too busy dealing with my sister's problem's to watch me slowly slipping away. That's why I turned to magic. It gave me a feeling that I was in control of something. Sinful of not, I didn't care. No, I didn't curse people or worship Satan. I did good magic, despite my want to do bad.  
  
Luck was not with me in the area of boys. Mat, well, he's another story. Did I mention that even in elementary school I was an outcast? But not to Mat. He's been my friend the longest, and I'd always had a feeling that he'd change my life in some way. Then he IMed me when I got a computer. Goku5307. I asked him what it was from, he said Dragon Ball Z. After a brief summery of the show I told him it sounded dumb. Then one night, after the boy I was baby sitting was in bed, I turned on the TV. The last thing he had it on was Cartoon Network, but it was midnight. But there was this cartoon, and some green guy was trying to get into a car, but got smacked by the seat belt. I laughed, not know what had started.  
  
Siobhan  
  
Instead of straight out going 'Hey there's a dance', I caught Alex's attention and motioned my head toward the sign, then went back to eating my pretzels. They must have the idea, cause all four were at the dance, and Casey had two "friends" to introduce us to.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Did anyone just watch KARI just win gold in the winter olympics?  
  
I'm sittin there cheering and my mom was mad cause she wasn't from the US. 


	22. Diary

Casey  
  
Why did those two keep looking at me funny. Like, they suddenly knew something about me they didn't before. wanted them to stop but they just kept on staring. I especially hated it when Shawn looked at me, it was like he was lok THROUGH me not AT me. I creeped me out. Siobhan and Mariam were getting weird looks too. What was up?  
  
Kyudo *earlier that day*  
  
I could not believe we were breaking into my mothers room. Every inch of her walls (and some of her ceiling) was covered with pictures.  
  
"What are we looking for agian?"  
  
"Anything to tell us if she remembers anything. What is that book girls keep their thoughts in?"  
  
"You wanna find Mom's diary?"  
  
"Yes, now look. Also, make sure you leave no proof that you were here."  
  
Why was my dad talking like that. Usually he'd just say 'Make sure she can't tell you were here.' Lately he'd been very quiet and when he did talk he sounded very, I don't know, propper. "Dad, are you ok?" My question caught him kinda off guard.  
  
"Yes I'm fine, why do you ask?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just... you seem... different."  
  
Darian  
  
"What do you mean different?"  
  
"I jus mean you seem quieter Dad. Maybe it's just my imagination, or hearing mom say ass permanently scarred my brain, but your not yourself."  
  
Joya  
  
"I'm fine Joya."  
  
"No Dad, you're not. Face it, being so close to Mom without her knowing she's your solemae is bothering you isn't it?"  
  
Kyudo  
  
"Maybe a little, but there are more important thing to be conserned with now."  
  
"See, you've been speaking differently too."  
  
"Kyudo, can we please...can we please just get back to what we were doing?" I could tell by the way he wasn't lookig at me that I was about time to drop the subject.  
  
"Hey maybe this is it," I announced as I held up a book I found under the pillow. "No, this say 'Book of Spells and Rituals.'"  
  
"What?" I hadn't noticed the title. What was mom doing with this? No No, don't wanna know. "Guardians are born pure of heart, there's no way you're mother would do such a thing. What could have happened to her to drive her to such depthes of-"  
  
"Dad."  
  
"What Kyudo?"  
  
"I think you may wanna listen to this. October 30th. That's the day befor you got them right?" My faher nodded. "I sat there, the knife resting on my wrist, and I waited. I waited for the courage to tak the blade and end it all."  
  
Darian  
  
"The pills were lined up on the sink, I had a cup of water next to me. A couple of swallows and I'd go to sleep and never wake up."  
  
Joya  
  
"The bottle of asprin was sitting right there, daring me to take them."  
  
Kyudo  
  
"I finally took in a deep breath and cut."  
  
Darian  
  
"One bye one I took them."  
  
Joya  
  
"Till there were no more."  
  
Kyudo  
  
"But I didn't cut right."  
  
Darian  
  
"But I woke up."  
  
Joya  
  
"But the pills were too small."  
  
Kyudo  
  
"That's when Mariam called."  
  
Darian  
  
"That's when I got in the car and drove to Mariam's."  
  
Joya  
  
"That's when I called Casey."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
told yeah it'd be sad  
  
and btw  
  
In women's Mogules (i think that's how you spell it) a woman from Norway named Kari won gold 


	23. Hidden Meanings

Casey  
  
No point in dwelling on it. If they were gonna stare at me, I might as well give them a show. While "Pop" played over the speakers I jumped on stage with a bunch of boys who were acting like idiots and started dancing with them. I didn't wear black make-up to the dance, though my dress was black and zipped up in the back. When I came in in that Shawn's mouth almost hit the floor.  
  
Kyudo  
  
There's was no getting through to my dad, he was lost as he starred at my mom in awe. The plan was to ask them to dance (except Trunks, who was over talking to Mariam during the whole dance) and then find some way to explain what was going on. It was still hard to believe the teenager dancing like THAT with all those boys would grow up to become the proud warrior that was my mother. Oh, and did I metion, Vegeta, Gohan and Goku were there too? You see, my dad was afraid that woman Callisia would show up in this demention. Plus, with a horde of power gems, we weren't sure of how powerful she was.  
  
Darian  
  
I was trying not to laugh when Kyudo's mom ran to the wall where his dad was and pulled him onto the stage. Kyudo ignored me until a big smile crept onto his face. I looked in the direction he was looking...my mom had pulled my dad onto the stage.  
  
Casey  
  
"Lossen up," I suggested after I finally had him on the stage.  
  
"Well sorry if dancing isn't my speciallity."  
  
"Then we'll make it your speciallity. Just go with it, it's not hard. See Siobhan and Alex? They got it," and the were doing great, "just go with the flow, as corny as that shit sounds."  
  
"I'll make you a deal," he shouted over the music, "I'll dance better if you promise not to swear for the rest of the night."  
  
"Deal," I agreed. Before I had a chance to tell him what to do he flipped me over, spun me around and dipped me back.  
  
Siobhan  
  
What the?! How did that guy just pick Casey up like that? Alex had seen this and decided he'd give it a try. I would have protested if I had the chance. But I was spun so fast I thoughted I's create a freakin tornado or something. Mariam was laughing her ass off over there, talking to that Brian kid. Something oddly fermilliar about that whole group. And it was odd how they all can in pairs of twins. But I didn't have time to think about that. I was too busy being spun to death.  
  
Mariam  
  
"So you were saying about you english teacher," Brian reminded me when we were done laughing at fiasco going on on stage.  
  
"Oh you don't wanna hear about it," I warned. I had probably bored him stiff by now.  
  
"No really tell me." And I couldn't help but smile.  
  
Shin  
  
I could hear the slow song start up and turned around to ask Casey to dance. I saw Goten ask Siobhan to dance and Trunks perk up his head when they realized wha was playing. But Casey jumped off the stage, grabbed something off a table and headed to the coat room.  
  
"Where is she going?"  
  
"Coat room," Siobhan explained, "She doesn't like slow songs, so she listens to her CD player alone in the coat room. I tried to get her to stop but she's pretty dead set on doing it. Go ahead, go after."  
  
Kyudo  
  
My uncle and I stood in the same position, arms crossed, agianst the wall. We both watched as my mother fled the room, then watched my dad go after her.  
  
"What is that insane teenage-form of your mother up to know?"  
  
"How should I know? She's one surprise after another."  
  
"This is insane, first she acts look an idiot in front of a group of people, then she leaves. What is wrong with that dimwitted sister of mine?"  
  
"Hey don't insult my mom."  
  
"Oh like your proud of what she is."  
  
"No, not in the least, but after reading her diary I'm very proud of what she became. There are so many things we didn't know about Mom. Like, the day before you guys got her she slit her wrists. Did you know that?"  
  
Shock would be an undestatement if it was describing my uncle's expression. "That's why she chose the uniform with wrist guards. And she said they were training scratches."  
  
"Or that her sister used drugs and tried to get to do them all the time. Since she was nine she's had to fight off her sister. She's been insulted by just about very person in this room. She walked away from countless fights cause she didn't wanna get in trouble. There are so many other things I can tell you about, but I guess you'd have to read for yourself. There's songs in there about being trapped and drowning, none of them are happy. The only happy entries are about Siobhan, Mariam, Sarah or Mat."  
  
"Mat?"  
  
"Don't worry. She's not dating him. He told her about the show you guys are in. They've been friends for a while. Ya see-"  
  
"Hey Kyudo, dance with me," Sarah ordered before she dragged my off to the dance floor.  
  
Casey  
  
I put the CD player on repete 3. My Nickelback CD was in it and this song seemed to make sense all of a sudden. I closed my eyes but jumped when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Shawn slid down the wall and sat so his back was up agiast it like mine.  
  
"What are you listening to?"  
  
"Nickelback."  
  
"Oh really? What song?"  
  
"Um Woke Up This Mourning. It suddenly seems like it explains something."  
  
"Well, what are the words?"  
  
I took a deep breath. For some odd reason the song make me very choked up.  
  
"Now I know why I hide my love from you somedays  
  
No I don't mind keeping this bottled inside me  
  
You came along and tour this wall down around me  
  
Looks like you've found me  
  
Now I know why  
  
I felt like shit when I woke up this mourning"  
  
"And you say this sounds like it explains something?" he asked, excited.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Casey, there's somthing I need to tell you."  
  
Siobhan  
  
"Siobhan there's something I need to tell you."  
  
Mariam  
  
"Mariam, I gotta tell you something."  
  
Casey  
  
"What Shawn?"  
  
Siobhan  
  
"What Alex?"  
  
Mariam  
  
"What Brian?"  
  
Casey  
  
"I'm the Supreme Kai"  
  
Siobhan  
  
"I'm Goten."  
  
Mariam  
  
"I'm Trunks  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
CLIFFHANGER  
  
dun dun dun  
  
what will happen next time on "Dances of our Lives"  
  
will Casey stop being goth  
  
will siobhan believe goten  
  
will mariam give up her religion  
  
next time on  
  
The Lost Saiyans Book 3 


	24. Crashing The Party

Casey  
  
"Oh ha ha, very funny Shawn."  
  
"No, I'm serious," he argued, rather well actually. But cartoon characters aren't real.  
  
Siobhan  
  
"Do you want me to prove it?" he asked, letting go of my hand and taking a step back, "I can prove it."  
  
Mariam  
  
"And how do you intend to do that?"  
  
"I can--" he didn't get to finish. All of a sudden dust and debris was flying eveywhere and the ground was shaking.  
  
Casey  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I don't know." By now the ground had stopped shaking and I was already to my feet, running back to the decorated gym. There I found something I didn't think I'd ever see... seven figures, only one a girl, glowing gold, firing blast at some heavely jeweled woman. But there was another person there, someone who looked exactly like the Supreme Kai.  
  
Siobhan  
  
People were running for there lives in every direction. My mind was going through so many emotions at once, fear, confusion, joy. I mean, this guy, who'd been staring at me, complimenting me, dance with me, was actually Goten. I found Mariam and at the same time we both screamed "They're REAL!" But Casey was yelling our names, trying to find us in this chaotic mess.  
  
Mariam  
  
She finally spotted us and pushed her way through the crowd. We watch the group try time after time to blast that woman who must have been wearing about 200 gems on her. Each time some one blasted her, she'd use one of them to counter it. If she needed more than one, she'd use them.  
  
"Alls I want is that girl's crystal, then I'll leave you all alone," she screamed as she used a ring to fire of some red beam. That's when Casey reached around her neck and unhook the chain she was wearing, a little heart shape crystal dangled at the end.  
  
"She wants this," Casey wispered, staring at the charm in her hand.  
  
Casey  
  
She wanted MY necklace. I put my necklace back on and fought my way agianst the current of the crowd. I looked up to find two Supreme Kai's now, only one was taller. The taller one look down and what he said totally shocked all three of us.  
  
"Mom, run!"  
  
Mom? Why was he calling me Mom? I'm NOBODY'S mother, no no no. But he was right, I should have ran, but I couldn't, I didn't. Mariam, Siobhan and I stayed as the last of the terrified students fled the gym and evacuated the school. The woman took one look at me and her eyes widened with joy.  
  
"You there, give up that crystal."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
sorry this chapter is so short  
  
I'm hitting a road block  
  
and you kow how in the last chapter that song sounded like it went with my fic  
  
well  
  
I heard this new one today it goes  
  
"If these take away  
  
all the memorize that I had  
  
I would still  
  
know the way  
  
That would lead me  
  
back to your side"  
  
strange how songs can say so much huh  
  
and just so you all know  
  
I have no spelling of grammer checker  
  
so I'm sorry  
  
I have Win95  
  
and about being Goth  
  
for the love of Shin people  
  
someone asked what a Goth was  
  
so I didn't wanna get into detail  
  
I dress in black on a daily basis  
  
I do it because it weeds out superficial people  
  
like, if some1 won't come up to me cause of the way I'm dressed then I don't wanna talk to them  
  
I don't go to dances, I hate them really  
  
well, you people are all lucky that I'min a good mood  
  
cause I got a boyfriend and I've been happy  
  
I know I know, I'm cheating on Shin lol  
  
oh and another thing  
  
I DO NOT WORSHIP SATAN  
  
I may practice witchcraft by Satan worshipping is a big NO-NO 


	25. A Little Game

Kyudo  
Why was she still there? She should have run when I told her to. "Mom, Casey, whatever you wanna be called, you better run!"  
She still stood there. I swear she was as impossible as a teenagaer as she was as an adult. Then this sly little smirk crossed her face. "What's it to ya?"  
Everyone breathed a shocked breath in. She wasn't serious, she couldn't be.  
"You can't be serious," the woman stated as if she was reading my mind. "Just give it up and I'll spare your friends."  
"There not my friends," the teenage form of my mother laughed back, "I've never met them before this morning. But you didn't answer. Obviouly this crystal means a lot to you so I bet I could get a nice little prize for it, am I wrong?"  
Callisia was boilling with anger. "You little brat! How dare you meddal with power such as mine?"  
"Well, if you were SO powerful you wouldn't want this now would you?"  
"You...you...arg. Fine, you wanna deal, let's deal"  
"Hey Casey, what about us?" Siobhan asked, acting as if she was just as evil as my mother appeared to be.  
  
Casey  
  
Siobhan winked back, proving that she knew I wasn't serious. Mariam was in complete shock, but soon caught up and joined in.  
"Oh yeah," Mariam began, "You can't leave us out."  
"What do you all want?" the woman asked, getting more frustrated by the minute. I was giving the others a rest though.  
"An explanation," I said cooly, "tell me what this is, what it does, and what will happen when I give it to you."  
"That's it?" she asked, her demenor suddenly become more relaxed and happy. "Fine, that is the Supreme Kai's life crystal. As you can see, he's right there," she said pointing in the direction of the boy (now a man) that was newly transformed. I could tell what I was saying was shocking him. Now I knew why. "You must be his true-love, because only his true love may wear it and use it. But if you were to willingly hand it over to me, I'd be able to harness it's great powers. It's a magnifier of powers you see. Why, I'd be unstoppable with it. And if you want I'd give you a nice chunk of the universe as a reward. And your friends here too."  
"No, Casey, you can't," Shin argued. "If she gets a hold of that I will die. It feeds off MY energy. You cannot give up that crystal. You have to remember who you are."  
"Who I am?" I was pretty sure I knew who I was.  
"Yes, you are Casey, but you are also the Blue Guardian, master of the bow and protector of the universe. Don't you remember, any of it?" He droppd to the ground, walked over, and put his hands on my shoulder. Something in those eyes seemed so familliar. So, comforting. But nothing clicked  
  
Siobhan  
  
"What about you?" Goten (wow, it feels so weird reffering to an actualy person as Goten) asked as he walked slowly towards me.  
"What do you mean. Am I some protector too or something?"  
"Yes. You are the Red Guardian. You run around wacking people with your staff," he joked. Trunks tried to convince Mariam.  
"You're the purple Guardian. Don't you remember?"  
"How do you know WE are these guardian thingies you're talkin' about?" Mariam asked skeptically.  
"We're from the future," Goten answered. "You thre were sent back by one of her men.In that time you were all full grown women, mothers even. why do you think these three have the same names as what you plan to name your children? And you're also Saiyans, the last of the pure-blooded."  
"Not for long if you don't give up that crystal now!"that oddly jewel-covered woman inturrupted.  
"Nah, I think I'll keep it, now that you've told me how powerful it is," Casey decided, smirking very much like Vegeta would have after delivering a line like that.  
"Bad choice little girl," the women wispered, pointing her palms in Casey's direction.  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
and  
yet another  
CLIFFHANGER  
Siobhan is here next to me  
Siobhan: "I hate you and your cliffhanger endings!"  
well deal, and siobhan has a story out too  
Siobhan: "Read my story...pleeeease."  
it's called  
Be Careful What You Wish For...  
by Kabocha  
I wanna see 5 reviews for it or no new chapters of The Lost Saiyans for you people  
Siobhan: "I love threats, they're fun." 


	26. Link

"Dad, she can't hurt her can she?"  
  
"That's right!" my father excliamed, but not in the assuring way I was hoping for. It was more like he had remembered somthing. "Oh this is bad. You're mother's being a Guardian was to esssure that I wouldn't..."  
  
"Wouldn't what dad?" I yelled, grabbing his shoulders and making him face me.  
  
"Kyudo, that crytal links your mother and I. If she dies then I do too."  
  
"But dad, that's ok," I said, unsure as to why he was worried, "That women couldn't kill mom if she tried."  
  
"Kyudo, she hasn't become a Guardian yet. She's nothing but a Saiyan now."  
  
Everyone heard that, including the group of spectators that had stupidly gathered around us.  
  
"You mean to say that that all three are vulnerable?" Goten asked, not turning to look at the one he directed his question at.  
  
My father at the ground. His silence gave his answer...yes.  
  
"Damn it!," I cursed. I couldn't help it. I hated feeling so helpless. My mother, a women I had never seen lose a fight to anyone but me, was nothing but a frozen teenager, lost in a sea of confusion. Callisia started gathering energy, I guess she wanted to make sure that this blast would seal my mother's fate.  
  
"Bye bye!" she wispered, waving her free hand shooting the blast straight for my paralyzed mother. Luckily, one fighter was close enough to stop it.  
  
  
  
Casey  
  
I help my arms up, crossed in front of me. I know I know, like that was gonna be a BIG help but it was better then just standing there. But nothing happened. Was this some sick joke? I slowly opened my eyes and found this man with dark, spikey hair in front of me. Vegeta. He was holding the blast back just inches in front of me.  
  
"Kari, GOT OUT OF HERE!"  
  
I didn't care if he didn't have my name right. I wasn't going to stay and correct him.  
  
Siobhan  
  
Ok, if I thought ANYONE was lying before this stood as proof that these people really were who they claimed to be.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Casey asked as she watched in amazement as Vegeta, yes VEGETA, held back a wave of energy.  
  
"We run," I told her.  
  
"No. We are NOT running. I meant what can we do to help."  
  
"Casey, they seem to have it under control," Mariam said. As if on cue Vegeta was knocked back by his failure to hold on. Before anyone had any time Casey was knocked straight to the ground, and I could see who was next...me.  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Sorry it's so short and it took so long...but I have another request. Okay, I know, last time it was a threat but this time it's just a "Hey check out this author." type of thing  
  
girls named Casey and Siobhan are in it but there is a girl names Jaimie and some boy names Mat...well, you read it  
  
author's name is Dupran  
  
enjoy  
  
I did  
  
actually, I should put it in my faves  
  
yeah, I think I'll do that  
  
and agian, I'm sorry this was all short and stuff  
  
but I am having serious writers block and my moron of a boyfriend keeps makin fun of my lemon  
  
but I'm trying  
  
I swear 


	27. Memories

Less than a second later I was in the air. Darian had both arms wrapped around my waist and the school that I was standing in front of with now nothing but a pile of ash. I could see Mariam trying to help Casey stand.  
  
Mariam  
  
"Casey, are you ok?" I asked my beaten friend as I tried to help her stand.  
  
"I'm peachy," she answered, mustering a smile to hide the pain she was in.  
  
"Mom are you ok?" the taller purple-skinned boy asked.  
  
"I'm fine Kyud-ah!"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Stop calling her that," I ordered, "She's NOT your mother. I don't know what has you thinking that but she's only 14, she can't be your mother."  
  
"But she will be," Joya stated from behind me. "Why can't you remember? How could almost 16 years disappear like that?"  
  
I truely had no answer for such a question.  
  
Kyudo  
  
And on top of worrying about my extremely important and vulerable mother, my poor father was getting weaker by the minute. If my mom didn't remember, and fast, we were doomed.  
  
"Give give up that crystal and I'll spare your little friends."  
  
Casey pushed Mariam and I aside. "Why...do you...insist...I 'give it up'?"  
  
Callisia sighed. "Because I cannot touch it unless you willingly hand it over. And due to your little 'bond' with the Supreme Kai, if one of you dies then the crystal will loose the light power inside it and the crystal will destroy itself."  
  
"Well...then you'll get it...over my dead body," my mother breathed fearlessly in reply.  
  
"If that how you wanna play it then I may have to take you up on your offer you little brat."  
  
Casey  
  
Brat? Why did I feel some connection to the word? Brat. She meant it as an insult but it seemed to have a more, I don't know, affectionate meaning to it.  
  
Suddenly that monster's icy blue eyes shifted to the still airborn Siobhan. She unhooked one of her many necklaces and threw it, piercing Darian's arm and causing him to release his safe hold on my now plumitting best friend.  
  
I could have cared less about the pain. I ran as fast as I could and Mariam and I both tried to catch her. Neither did. Instead she stopped, on her own, inches above our arms.  
  
Siobhan  
  
"Ca...Casey...you're...a...a...a...BLONDE!"  
  
"Siobhan, you're ah, well, glowing and floating."  
  
I took one look down, screamed, and fell on my butt.  
  
When I got to my feet I saw that all three of us were glowing with golden hair that thrashed out in all directions. Both of them had matching jade-green eyes and I'd bet anything mine were a perfect match.  
  
Casey  
  
"Ok, so you WERE telling the truth," I said, inspecting my hands as if they weren't really part of my body. "Holy mother of GOD I'm a Super Saiyan!"  
  
"Sorry to break up the surprise party," Callisia mockingly apologized. "But I DO have some buisiness to attend to and I'm running late."  
  
"That means you're really my son," I gasped, turning to Kyudo, "And you-" I wispered, turning to Shin.  
  
BIG MISTAKE.  
  
Callisia did not like being ignored. But I couldn't help it. All these memories were crashing back. It seemed like they had been trying this whole time to break down this wall that was holding back when I needed to realize and it finally came tumbling down. Unfotunatly, there was no time to celebrate.  
  
  
  
Siobhan  
  
I didn't know what was fantacy or reality anymore. All these memories seemed so new and old at the same time. But three thing were for sure...  
  
Mariam  
  
...Casey had been blasted to the groud agian, I was Serori, and Siobhan was next. I hate being right.  
  
  
  
Kyudo  
  
The fact that they'd gone Super Saiyan didn't seem to make any difference as all three laid bloody and beaten on the ground. My father lost the ability to stand and my mother teetered dangerously on the edge of life. The little white light in the crytal was fading, making the it look even more clold and grey.  
  
Casey  
  
This teenage body I was stuck in was too weak, but I had to try. My mouth was full of blood and I could hardly breathe but I HAD TO TRY. I unfurled my hand to reveal a little blue light and with my last breath wispered "Su...Supreme..Blue...Guar...Guard...i...an...trans...for...ma...ma..."  
  
Darkness  
  
  
  
___________________________  
  
was that long enough?  
  
I'm over my writer block now so expect longer chapters soon  
  
and I may just get win98 which mean  
  
SPELL CHECKER 


	28. All the Evil Beings Know

Joya  
  
"MOMMY!" I ran over to my mother's side, my father right at my heels. When I got there I laid her head on my lap. I wouldn't bring myself to believe she was....no I wouldn't even say the word.  
  
Dead  
  
No. My mother wasn't dead. No way, no how.  
  
Kyudo  
  
She had remembered, but all too late for it to matter. I saw her try to transform. If one of them could have it would have healed all three, but they were all too weak, too young, too lost to do it in time. I walked over knelt next to my mother, trying with every once of effort not to cry. I rolled her onto her back and noticed the last becon of hope. The necklace, though no longer bright, was still there.  
  
"They're still alive!" I shouted, hoping I wasn't just getting their hopes up.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Darian asked.  
  
"Three things. One, my mother's necklace is still here. Two, my Dad's not dead. And three, do you really think our mother's would let themselves die like that?" Both of my friends nodded in agreement.  
  
"I say we show this women what the Saiyan race is truely capable of," Joya stated proudly as she got to her feet.  
  
"Oh Pa LEEEES," Callisia complained. "You don't really think you little band of twerps can really defete me? That's a good one."  
  
Everyone simply smiled. All eight of us held up one hand and sent a blast flying toward the over-decorated women. She jumbed into the air at the last second, but was still surrounded by a cloud of smoke. Everyone rushed in to attack, truely making it a group effort.  
  
She rushed out of the cloud and crammed a heeled foot into Darian's stomach then she swung her hand around and punched him in the face. It was just our luck that she'd know martial arts too. After she was done beating up Darian, she went after Goku. After all, he was closer. She held up her fist and blasted with every ring on that hand. It was hopeless, she was too strong. But for some odd reason she skipped me, and went straight for Joya, easily overpowering her and send her sailing to the pavement. When she was done beating down my uncle, she finally turned to me. "Now we can really fight."  
  
"What do you mean 'really fight'?" I snapped.  
  
"I mean you are my only consern. This group of trash would be a mear distraction. You are the prophetic savior of the universe, not them."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh cooome ooon. I mean, every evil being in the universe know that the child of the Blue Guardian and the Supreme Kai would be the savior of the universe. Immortal and strong, he'd be the only thing to stand between evil and it's goals," she explained.  
  
"Then I'll do whatever it takes to bring you down you worthless piece of trash," I threatend. 'Wait, did she say immortal?'  
  
"Strong words for such a weak boy." And as my mom would say, dems was fightin words. In a clash of kicks and ki blasts we fought. I'd kick, she'd block, she'd blast, I'd dodge. But she had no heart, and she knew what would break mine.  
  
"Might as well blast where it's gonna hurt," she concluded as she held her hand up to face my mother. I didn't realize what she was going to do until it was too late. Suddenly and arrow came shooting through the air, striking Callisia's arm. I turned to see the archer, and I couldn't believe what I saw.  
  
"Mom?" There was my mom, the age she was a few days ago. 32. But her teenage form was still on the ground, unmoving save for the rise of her chest to signify that she was in fact breathing.  
  
"Time travel's annoying ain't it Callisia?" she asked, trying to sound like she actually care what the answer was. Behind her stood Siobhan and Mariam, clad in red and purple, holding a staff and a sword.  
  
"What did you call me?" 


	29. A story by Magic Raditz

it was a butifull day in the dbz world. casey was out training in her own gravity machine bulma had built for her. sibohan was outside catching some rays. mariam was still asleep no one knew why but she had been sleeping in untill about one o clock lately everyone thought it was just a phase but only bulma knew why she was. anyways very suddenly the sunshine left as quick as it came and sibohan and casey came back inside just in time to see mariam coming out for breakfast.casey was not quite hungry yet she did not know why but it seemed like sibohan and mariam were so they gobbled down there food while casey picked at her food.the rest of the z-fighters were out they said they where going to go to the united states for something although nobody knew what. after breakfast bulma told them to come down to her lab to show them a invention she had been working on so reluctenty the girls folowed her although they did not know why they where reluctent. when bulma finally got down there she said "this is my new and greatest invention thats going to be mainly used for exploring. what it does is break down the cell structure of the body into mincopules then haves them come together and turn into a kilieo then they will go into a stayert- likeform and then it will complusify them and retransmit likewise the kileos and form them into-" "excuse me" said sibohan"but what exactly do you mean?" bulma then fell over and got back up quickly and said "oh yes well basically you go in there and it transmits you to whereever you want to go although this is mainly programed for demention-travlings." "alright"said casey "well lets go somewhere where should we go?" "well" said bulma "its programed mainly for long use because of the nano transposnders i put in it but i could-" "BULMA" roared sibohan "english please. i was never very good at science." "well acually" replied bulma "you really just need math....." "i was never very good at math either" snapped sibohan and quickly bulma replied "basically you can go anywhere out of this galaxy" "hey!" said mariam "why dont we go vist the supreme kai?" casey quickly agreed while it took a second for sibohan to decide yes. "ok then" said bulma "i will just turn it on....." and suddenly there was a lot of light and twirly things "and now" said bulma cherfully "time to enter in the coordnents" as she danced her fingers over a bunch of red and yellow buttons and suddenly a big gap in the air itself opened up and they saw there destination and bulma saw right away that she must of done the wrong thing for she opened the portal to the wrong place and quickly as quick as a flash two forms came through right before bulma closed it and they quickly flew through the hallway as they chased the mystery forms and they followed them all the way into the chilling outside and suddenly they got a good look at the mystery forms and they realized that the forms where nappa and raditz! "now where is that pesky kakarot and his lump-bagged friends?" "LUMPBAGGED?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" screamed mariam "LUMP-BAGGED??????!!!!!!!!? WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT SUPPOST TO MEAN??" to put it simply nappa and raditz turned around rather suprised "oh my gosh!" said raditz "two little girls i could beat you by the time i finish this setenace your so-" raditz never got to finish his setenace for casey was right behind them and the blue light was already out of her hands. "KAMEHAMEHA!!!" said casey as a mighty kamehameha hit both nappa and raditz in the back. they quickly fell into nearby trees but by the time they landed the girls where already in super saiyan form and right there to kick them back out into the open. "ho-how-how what there its impossable there are no girl saiyans that are powerfull let alone powerfull enough to become super saiyans" said raditz "thats not quite true" said nappa with a quiver in his voice "i remember when i was in junior troopers-i mean the army they told me about three saiyans who were shiped offto another demention by king vegeta because they were to powerfull.......raditz i think these are them!" "what?! no way!" said raditz sounding very scared "besides how would they get to this demention?" "well i dont know bu-" replied nappa but sibohan cut into his setence "ding ding ding! correct! you have won a fabolous punch in the gut you should be honored!" and then she punched both of them away into the edge of the trees and then bulma called them to come inside quickly so mariam said she would stay there and take care of nappa and raditz so quickly casey and sibohan went inside only to see some sort of distortion with bulmas demention crossing machine bulma then said" i dont know what happened i think it might of picked up a signal from another demention but i dont know how it could be...... the distortion in the air was rippling but finally a picture was visable: there was a young boy fighting some sort of green beast with claws for hands sibohan remarked "that kids sort of cute......" casey quickly elbowed her and then suddenly the claw-beast came through the distortion into bulmas lab and when they looked at the distortion again the boy was talking to..... another bulma!??!?? but the distortion quickly closed and the bulma that was not in the distortion looked agast and said "another.......me?" but they did not have much time as the claw-beast went flying outside and casey and sibohan quickly chased after it they finally got a good look atthe thing: it was green with two long jagged claws at the end of each arm that looked like the could snap together like sissors instead of a hand. it had two long legs that ended in freeza-feet it had one big round eye that was glissening and its entire body was slimy with green ooze. when it finally got outside however in fell down and turned into a puddle of green ooze that quickly rushed toward the power-drained nappa and raditz on the ground and when it hit nappa and raditz the ooze dissapeared and nappa and raditz stood up mariam quickly threw a blow at nappa but he caught it and threw her into the forest "blorageh!" roared nappa throwing his head back in triumph "i think he has a sinus congestion" said sibohan "oh well TAKE THIS!" said sibohan rushing at nappa but nappa just dissapeared and sibohan went rushing headfirst into the forest and tripped over mariams body casey then said "grr..... KA-ME-HA-ME........HA!!!!!!" as the blue kamehameha wave erupted from her hands straight at nappa and raditz and there was a big explosion and casey had knew that it had hit but when the smoke cleared nappa and raditz stood there unharmed casey was bewildered but very quickly nappa went up and grabbed her in a chokehold while raditz punched her repeadtedly then finally kicked her into the forest ontop of mariam and sibohan and quickly feeling something mariam and sibohan stood along with casey and casey said "blue gaurdian transformation!" mariam said "purplegaurdian transformation!" and then sibohan said "red gaurdiantransformation!" and they all transformed into there gaurdian forms and then each said in unison "we are the gaurdians of this universe the......gaurdian scouts and we will purge you of evil!" (critic i hope i am mocking you!) but nappa and raditz quickly flew at them and droped some slime which was reconized by sibohan and casey as the claw-monsters slime and it hit them and suddenly they went out of gaurdian form and for some reason could not get back into gaurdian form! "blorg!" said raditz "'blorg' to you to" said sibohan but by the time sibohan said that casey and mariam where in the air due to a kick and a punch by nappa and sibohan quickly followed suit by a headbutt but another kamehameha was already out of caseys hands and it hit nappa dead-on and this time he fell back a few feet but no more. everyone but mariam was unconcious and she was weakened horrably but suddenly she had a idea and dived into a nearby lake hoping nappa and raditz would follow they followed alright but it did not work as she had planned they did not feel weakened by the water at all and proceaded to beat mariam up and threw her up onto the shore meanwhile sibohan woke up and fired a weak energy blast over to nappa and raditz just enough to draw away there attention and by the time sibohan got up nappa and raditz where already there and sibohan kicked casey out of the way as raditz was coming to throw a punch at her she dodged the punch easly and casey quickly woke up and proceded to stand up and sibohan told casey something that nobody else could hear: dont attack just defend. casey thought she was crazy but did as sibohan said and started to dodge punches nappa threw at her and then finally after what seemed a lifetime for casey they each grabbed there attackers by the wrist and threw them into the lake when they hit the lake some water splashed out hitting mariam in the face waking her up and she quickly went over to casey and sibohan and they all fired there most powerfull attacks at the lake and lets just say that there is no lake there anymore. nappa and raditz came out unconcious they quickly took theminside to bulma where she administered a sleeping dose to them so they would notwake out for about 7 hours then bulma went over to the portal and started pushing some buttons to send them back when mariam exclaimed "why dont we have fun with them first?" and they quickly agreed as they where all thinking the same thing-makeup but when they asked bulma she said "sorry i have already entered in the demention code" so sadly they prepared to leave them without puting makeup on them when suddenly the demention gate opened in thin air and everyone fell over and sweatdroped- it was the supreme kais planet. so quickly before bulma could seal it the supreme kai got through.after several grueling questions about what had happened and making bulmapromise to never use the machine again they finally got around to makeup. this was something the supreme kai had never done before "i dont understand this" said the supreme kai "what is the perpose of this..... ritual activity?" but after casey finally showed him he understood and even he had fun. after all of the makeup was done nappa had white makeup on his cheek she also had purple eyeliner and they gave him bright red lipstick. they cut raditzs hair and died it a reddish-orange they gave him purple lipstick with green and white sparkles and a white sparkley eye liner. then after that they went to the device and opened the gate correctly but this time turles rushed in but very quickly they got him outside beatup in almost no time at all and then they gave him some of the sleeping stuff and green eyeliner with orange lipstick and they sent him back through the portal destroyed the machine sent the supreme kai back and then there was a sound outside the landing of goku and the rest "hey guys" he said "i know its been a boaring day for you so i brought you back a pizza" then casey bulma mariam and sibohan all sweatdroped 


	30. Final Chapter, the real end

This is the end of the fic! I am NOT going to enjoy writing this, but you people yelled at me too much.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Eeep, I dun look so good," my mother said as she kneeled next to Casey. She held out a little blue light and pushed it into her body, reviving both my parents fully. Mrs. Son did the same to Siobhan and Mrs. Breif did it to Mariam.  
  
"I say we cream the chick," the Red Guardian suggested. Everyone nodded, including the three girls.  
  
"Supreme Blue Guardian Transformation!"  
  
"Supreme Red Guardian Transformation!"  
  
"Supreme Purple Gurdian Transformation!"  
  
The light that Casey had thrown into the air bursted into smaller lights that seemed to fall to form ribbons. All I could see outside the blue light that shined around her were her blue eyes. She held her hands up, not totally in fists, and the ribbons seemed to form her bow. The little lights that hadn't formed ribbons traced the outline of her armor. In a few spins the armor took shape.  
  
Siobhan clenched her fists above her head and gloves snapped into place. The armor that came with it lacked the gold accents and and her eyes and hair were still covered by the red light that had surrounded her. He staff appeared from the light and the second she grabbed and began to spin it in circles the gold began to curl into place and her eyes and hair flashed to red.  
  
Purple thunder came crashing down from the sky and encircled Mariam. It slowly closed in until it was formed to fit her body, which was glowing purple. Her sword appeared out of the thunder first. When she grabbed it the rest of the thunder formed her armor. After a quick scan of the blade she was ready to fight.  
  
"Si...si...si...SIX GUARDIANS?!" Callisia screamed in shock.  
  
"Oh darlin you look Fab-U-LOUS," Siobhan told Darian's mother's.  
  
"Oh this old thing?" she joked back.  
  
"I swear you were born to wear that," my mom told Casey.  
  
"Literally!" Casey realized. (Burning Bagel, only Siobhan gets that)  
  
"Purple is so my color," both Mariams said at the same time, then broke into laughter.  
  
Calisia took one last chance to run, but a quick shot in the back by both Guardian's swords sent her back to the ground.  
  
"Everyone, TOGETHER WHILE WE CAN," my mother called. Both Blue Guardians prepared an arrow, both Red Guardians waved their staffs, both Purple Guardians held out their swords. And me; I prepared a blast.  
  
"Final Flash!"  
  
"Blue Guardian Flame Arrow!"  
  
"Blue Guadian Midnight Arrow!"  
  
"Red Guardian Spinning Revolution!"  
  
"Red Guardian Tornado Flame!"  
  
"Purple Guardian Heavenly Slash!"  
  
"Purple Guardian Wind And Ice Blade!"  
  
All the attacks converged to form one huge blast, aimed directly at Callisia. When the dust and debris settled, she was gone, not a jewel left.  
  
  
  
Casey  
  
"Well me," I said as I was saying farewell to my past self, "I guess this is goodbye."  
  
"Hey, there's only enought room in time for one of us," she assured. You see, Kyudo, being the only survivor of the fight with Callisia, lacked Dragon Balls because he was in a deminsion in which they were only in a TV show. So he and a group of elite scientists worked for years to make a time machine with enough power to go back to when Kyudo and the others were in our schools, allert them as to what happened, send them back to get us before we were sent back, and then send us to the fight to save our past selves. So, it took a while but he finally did. He couldn't just go back to his world, he didn't know the Instant Transmission.  
  
Siobhan  
  
Okay, okay, so maybe we should have taught them that. But COME ON PEOPLE, they're teenage boys. Would you trust a teenage boy with the ability to do the Instant Transmission? Well, I wouldn't. He has my genes for godness sakes!  
  
Casey  
  
Well anyways. They were sent back to their time and wished back into adult bodies. Me, I just went back to my time. That is, until the writer had a bit of a change of heart.  
  
Siobhan  
  
"Yeah, SHE CHANGES HEART MORE THAN SHE CHANGES HER SOCKS! For God's sakes. I mean, VEGESUS!"  
  
Casey  
  
"The proud Saiyans Massia?"  
  
Siobhan  
  
"Who else?"  
  
Casey  
  
"Well, would YOU ike to tell the people what happened that day when my heart had the change?"  
  
Siobhan  
  
"Casey, was like 'Hey, I'm regressing' and I'm like 'Huh, what chew talkin bout Casey?' and she's like 'I'm talkin bout how I want Vegeta's fine sexy ass-"  
  
Casey  
  
"I DID NOT SAY THAT!"  
  
Siobhan  
  
"You didn't SAY that, but your tone implied it. Now shut up, I'M telling the story."  
  
Casey  
  
"Ok, fine. TELL!"  
  
Siobhan  
  
"OK, now where was I?"  
  
Casey  
  
"Me wanting Veggie's ass."  
  
Siobhan  
  
"Oh ok. And I was like 'Woah, holla back now. He's yo brotha man.' Yes, I speak the ghetto speak a lot. I was fresh out of Ghetto High at the time."  
  
Casey  
  
"The in conclusion..."  
  
Siobhan  
  
"In conclusion, Casey no longer wants Shin, she wants Vegeta now, so Vegeta can't be her brother now. But that makes sense. Cause come on, the only thing they really had goin now it they looked alike and come on...what kinda basic is that? That and they both told me to shut up a lot. But Geez, I'm more his sister than her. CRIST!"  
  
Casey  
  
"And that person who wanted a Vegeta/Casey/Shin love triangle..."  
  
Siobhan  
  
"GET A ROOM...that's nasty!"  
  
Casey  
  
"Well, to sum it all up. Everyone lived happily ever after."  
  
Siobhan  
  
"And I got my Goten. The end. Now go read my story or I'ma gonna kill you foo!"  
  
Casey  
  
"And expect interviews with the characters soon." 


	31. Alternate ending to 'The Lost Saiyans'

"You heard what I said, time travel's annoying ain't it Callisia." Mocked Casey  
  
'Time travel...DAMN!' thought Callisia.  
  
"Siobhan, Mariam, Goku get everyone to safety, I got this one." Said Casey."  
  
*~~*  
  
*You do realize that she isn't strong enough to win right? *  
  
*Yes, I'm fully aware of that*  
  
*Then you are actually going through with this? *  
  
*Only until there is hardly anyone here so we can correct this once and for all*  
  
*~~*  
  
They didn't second-guess her; Vegeta and shin were both too weak to protest so she had her way. Goku and shin transported everyone back to the DBZ dimension  
  
"So, Callisia just you and me." Casey said as she went into a fighter's stance.  
  
"You know you can't possibly win," Callisia said as she also went into her fighter's stance.  
  
"You're point being...what?" she said as she crouched lower ready to fire an energy blast.  
  
"Grrrrrr...My point being that this is a waste of time." Callisia stated as she prepared her crystals.  
  
"Do you think I care? Eat this!" With that Casey launched a humongous attack straight for Callisia, who avoided the attack and slammed Casey to the ground with one of her own  
  
*~~*  
  
*You go to the others, begin wiping their memory clean and implanting the other memory. And you go save Casey, I got the bitch Callisia covered*  
  
*Yes Sir! *  
  
*~~*  
  
"We've got to go back and help her!" screamed shin. They had landed in a forest about half a mile from Goku's house  
  
"You're no help to her if you're in her way Supreme Asshole! I'm the one who should go help" Bellowed Vegeta  
  
Guy's stop..." started Goku when there was a burst of red light and a strange glowing figure stood in front of them  
  
"Who the hell are you!" yelled Vegeta as he prepared to attack the red glowing figure with a final flash  
  
"Nothing...that you will ever remember." Said the smirking figure as he glowed brighter till they couldn't take it anymore, they were overpowered and everything went black for the few remaining fighters.  
  
"Finally the mission is going as planned" thought the red glowing Saiyan. As he teleported away, If he had checked  
  
*~~*  
  
Casey was doing really badly at that moment she had all ready detransformed from the blue guardian and was now only at level one super Saiyan while Callisia was hardly scratched  
  
"So this is how it ends brat, even time travel didn't help you this time, " gloated Callisia, she walked up and ripped the necklace off, "Now with the combined power of this crystal and my already great powers I can suck this dimension dry of all the life energy there is!"  
  
Casey coughed up blood as Callisia started to glow a deep purple she watched as everyone that had survived the previous fight glimmered and disappeared till not a single life was left on that planet, that solar system, that galaxy. It spread throughout the entire timeline and sapped everything of its energy till not a thing was left except for those two. The helpless blue guardian and Callisia.  
  
"Now you die to little girl." She lifted her palm and let an awesome amount of power gather till Casey could no longer see her past the ball of energy. "Don't worry, your little Kai will be along shortly." Then she fired.  
  
A black glowing figure leapt out of the shadows and grabbed Casey, then faded into nothing.  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"  
  
"Why don't you fight someone your own power level"  
  
"Who's there? Come on and fight me then!"  
  
She was startled when one Casey's friend stepped out of the shadows next to what was left of a nearby building.  
  
"Don't make me laugh you little pipsqueak, I know your name, I know your power level, I even know your favorite color..."  
  
"So what is my favorite color then?" He said while smirking very Vegeta like.  
  
"It doesn't even matter, it's just a COLOR!"  
  
"I don't think you even know my name, let alone my favorite color"  
  
"Fine your name is Mat! Your favorite color is red!"  
  
"Oops wrong, sorry but here..." He burst into a bright white color and leapt into the air holding his arms straight up palms flat,"...is a consolation prize!"  
  
He glowed brighter and brighter till the very dimension that they were in was ripping at the seams  
  
"This mistake will be repaired! You will die! The three guardians will finally be happy!" He declared as Callisia's crystals were shattered causing her scream out in pain.  
  
"DIMENSIONAL DESTROYER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he bellowed till nothing existed in this dimension but white light and a single echoing scream of pure terror and fear, Callisia was no more.  
  
*~~*  
  
The Supreme Kai watched the scene yet again; he couldn't believe that no one remembered a thing except him. They all remembered a completely different line of events, with monsters and villains that never actually existed. He sighed and decided that he should take some time off; maybe Casey and his son would spar with him. He used the Instant Transmission technique that Goku had taught him, and appeared about a mile from where they were currently sparing. He stopped when he sensed two Ki's behind him.  
  
"Well, you finally show your faces," Shin said angrily, "now what the heck happened!"  
  
"You mean beside killing Callisia, destroying an entire dimension that was devoid of life, and having our leader save your guys butt?" said the red Saiyan.  
  
"Yes dang it!" yelled shin.  
  
They both looked at the sparing girls with their children, friends and almost all the husbands, they sighed.  
  
"You can call me Jon, and you can call the red glowing guy Tim. (Sigh) we were the original Saiyan guardians, Callisia was one of our enemies. She managed to get away from us, but not before we created shadows of ourselves by sacrificing our lives. Her goal was to drain an entire dimension of energy and then come back and kill us. She went into the future where she learned of your crystal, so she went back in time to get it, but we noticed the so all three of us kind of created bodies for ourselves. And in the process of trying to find Callisia, we befriended the guardians before we knew it was them, we only learned of that fact when Casey almost went Super Saiyan on the day where you let them come back for a while. Any questions?" said the black glowing one, or "Jon".  
  
"Ya, you said there were three of you. Where's the other one?" Asked a very shocked Shin.  
  
"When he said shadow it's basically all of our power, no body, so if we use all of our energy trying to maybe destroy a dimension, we will cease to exist." Said Tim.  
  
"He sacrificed himself to save someone he didn't even know?! Ya right!" declared Shin.  
  
Jon turned angrily towards him." Wrong, he has been Casey's friend longer than anyone else! He's the one who introduced her to DBZ! He was the first one to actually show her a picture of YOU!" Bellowed Jon.  
  
"Ok. Ok, I get the point!" stated Shin. "So what are you going to do now? I mean your leader is gone, they don't remember you. I'm the only one who actually even notices you." Said Shin.  
  
"Well since we don't really have a purpose, I guess we will just leave..." Said the Jon, and then he faded away.  
  
"Wait! Come back! Dang what is it with people disappearing and then new people appearing out of no where!" Yelled Shin, as he clutched his head.  
  
"It's ok shin, in a few moments there will be nothing to worry about. Goodbye..." He said as he to disappeared, leaving a confused shin behind.  
  
Shin seemed to snap out of it and then went to spar with his friends and family. The Supreme Kai now had a completely normal life.  
  
Ignoring his height color and hair do of course.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope this lived up to the standards Kari has set for the story this is the ending of the story I guess. My ending of course, now I'm never going to read or touch this story again. Oh well...this was the first DBZ fanfic I ever read. 


	32. My Interveiw with Siobhan

Interviews  
  
Siobhan  
  
Kari: Ok here I am, on the phone with Siobhan just after I tyed up the last chapter.  
  
Siobhan: Am I supposed to be normal Siobhan or story Siobhan?"  
  
Kari: Is there a difference?"  
  
Siobhan: Not really, but I need to know so I am in character.  
  
Kari. Be regular Siobhan.  
  
Siobhan: M'kay  
  
Kari: Now, first off, how many of my phases have you lasted throught with your liking of Goten and about how  
  
many monthes is that?  
  
Siobhan: Um, let's see. About three phases. And like, 8 or nine monthes. If I got knocked up in the begining I'd be having the kid now. I'd have a bouncing baby Darian on my knee.  
  
Kari: Yes and do you feel that siobhan in the story is a good reflecion of the real you?  
  
Siobhan: Hm?  
  
Kari: (repetes the question)  
  
Siobhan: Well, yeah. Basically. Except for the fact that she actually gets Goten.  
  
Kari: You don't see me sitting on Vegeta's lap now do you?  
  
Siobhan: well considering we're on the phone I can't see any of you.  
  
Kari (sarcastically): Oh ha ha ha ha ha.  
  
Siobhan: I'm here to amuse. I'll be in town everynight this week, matinee on Sunday, cover charge $5 drinks are on the house.  
  
Kari: Next question. What do you like most about Goten?  
  
Siobhan: Oh so many things. Well, I think it's cause, oh how do I explain this? He balances me.  
  
Kari: OK, and becaue of you're love for him, is there anybody you must kill now?  
  
Siobhan: HER, the slut of the yellow dress, Parisu. And that weird chick that was leaving odd reviews in your guestbook on your old site [http://piccolos_girl0.tripod.com/ShinsDBZPalace]  
  
Kari: Not Trunks?  
  
Siobhan: I'm not even gonna dignify that with and answer.  
  
Kari: Yeah, you stay in denial there.  
  
Siobhan: As Dan would say, "He's on the straight and narrow." Anyway, next question.  
  
Kari: What is your favorite fic on ff.net?  
  
Siobhan: I haven't really read that many, but not counting yours. I know. Ro'sha. Goku and Vegeta are meant to be together. YOu're staning in between their love.  
  
Kari: Yeah, I know. I'm off to kill Goku after his interview. But SHHH, don't tell him that.  
  
Siobhan: Alright, but how can you kill a guy who's already dead. I mean, if this were south park he'd so be kenny."  
  
Kari (as Krillin): Oh My God, you killed Goku!  
  
Siobhan (as Gohan): You bastard! DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYY! That is sooo sad when he screams for his dad. It makes me wanna cry but I can't  
  
Kari: Is there anything I put in the fic that is not like you?  
  
Siobhan: Um... I remember thinking there was but I can't remember now. Basically, the character is true to me.  
  
There are a few thing I wouldn't do.  
  
Kari: Like get pregant so young?  
  
Siobhan: Oh yeah, I definatly would not do that. And my dad would at least attempt to beat the crap out of  
  
poor Goten. You know me, big abstenance person. It's my good, churchgoing upbringing. I'm an alter girl. In  
  
fact, I have to serve mass tomorrow.  
  
Kari: Or your dad could just have your dog kill Goten.  
  
Siobhan: Bark!  
  
Kari: You people don't get that,  
  
Siobhan: What's the number for 911?  
  
Kari: I haven't a clue Siobhan.  
  
Siobhan: Damn it!  
  
Kari: OK, and what would you do if Goten broke down your door and kiddenapped you?  
  
Siobhan: It's not kiddenap if it's consentual.  
  
Kari: Ok, he 'swept you away.'  
  
Siobhan: Well obviosly I'd be swept away. I mean, come on. And I would not bring as much crap as you had me bring. Yeah, that's something that is TOTALLY different from me. I pack light.  
  
Kari: And how do feel about my wanting Vegeta?  
  
Siobhan: Are you happy?  
  
Kari: Yessum  
  
Siobhan: Well then I'm cool with it. I just want you to be happy.  
  
Kari: You weren't happy while I was dating Mat ::shivers::  
  
Siobhan: Don't get me started  
  
Kari: I should go replace that scumbag's name with someone else's.  
  
Siobhan: Yes, you should, but oh well.  
  
Kari: Right next question. Are you wearing pants?  
  
Siobhan: Actually no I'm not. Am I ever wearing pants?  
  
Kari: I was hopin you were. Thanks for dashing my hopes.  
  
Siobhan: I took my pants off quite a while-  
  
Kari: SIOBHAN! DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!  
  
Siobhan: It's not like I'm exposed or anything. I'm walking around in the privacy of my own home, no one is home but my mom and the cats. And she changed my dipers so I don't think she's gonna be surprised by anything. Remeber, I'm full of pride, I just have no shame. And remember, I have good legs so screw you.  
  
Kari: OOOOKKKK. Well. Off that topic. What do you think of Gohan?  
  
Siobhan: Um...be more specific.  
  
Kari: Wheh he fights Dabura aka your chemistry teacher.  
  
Siobhan: Oh...um...what do you mean when he fights my chemisty teacher. Ah, confused brain.  
  
Kari: When GOHAN was fighting DABURA!  
  
Siobhan: Oh GOHAN, I thought you said God meaning Shin. Oh...Gohan, oh he's a pitiful, pathetic, weak excuse for a disgrace to the Saiyan race.  
  
Kari: And do I share these said beliefs?"  
  
Siobhan: Yeah. We where Jan Kan Poning (Rock, Paper Sissors) over who got to kill him.  
  
Kari: Didn't I win?  
  
Siobhan: No, we keep doing it but it keeps coming out different and the other argues 'But you get to kill everyone else." And plus, we can only maim him, Erica wants to use him later.  
  
Kari: Ah, yes. I forgot that.  
  
Siobhan: Yeah you forget a lot of things. Anything else?  
  
Kari: Anything you wanna add?  
  
Siobhan: I don't know. I mean, I don't really know what your fans really think or me. I have a Siobhan/Goten Lemon if anyone wants to read it. Just leave a review. I ain't postin that thang othawise. I mean, by now, everyone knows that I'ma real person. Cause that was annoying me. I mean, do you know how annoying it is when people think you are someone else's personality?  
  
Kari: Ok, so that's i I guess, right.  
  
  
  
Siobhan: Oh no, I'll be popping into your other interveiws later.  
  
Kari: Oh yes and I still have the interview with you and Goten.  
  
Siobhan That too. 


	33. Castillo3000aolcom The New Lost Saiyans ...

No Gems  
  
Casey (32)  
  
I don't think I've ever seen so many shocked people in one place. Then again, you couldn't blame them. After all, they were seeing the same person in two different places.  
  
"You heard me, Callisia," I smirked. "What, did you expect me to call you?"  
  
I think that might have pissed her off a little, because she used a ruby- studded bracelet to shoot a scarlet ki blast at me. I easily dodged.  
  
Sioban, Mariam and I proceeded over to ... ourselves and knelt down beside our teenage bodies.  
  
I allowed a blue light to gather in my hand, while all of the onlookers, Callisia included, stared at the other guardians and myself in shock. Mariam and Sioban were doing the same thing I was. We allowed the lights in out hands to flow out and encircle our younger selves. The wounds on their bodies closed up and they began to stir.  
  
The eyes of the other me flickered open.  
  
"W-what--"  
  
Casey (16)  
  
OK, I was officially confused now. I was lying on the floor looking up at myself. But I wasn't scared. Nope. Not me. Not scared at all.  
  
OK, so I was terrified, but that was beside the point.  
  
I stared at myself for a few moments before an idea occurred to me: maybe this other me had come from the future to help me.  
  
"Casey," she said, "I'm the future you, and I'm here to help you."  
  
Gee, like I couldn't guess that.  
  
I looked over to Sioban and Mariam, both of whom were staring at their future selves, shocked.  
  
"Casey..." Sioban whispered, sounding about as freaked out as I was.  
  
Mariam (17)  
  
This night was getting weirder and weirder. First, the new guys tell us that they're really characters from a TV show, and then this insane lady shows up and tries to murder us. Yup. Definitely a strange evening. And getting stranger.  
  
There was 2 of me. Not to mention 2 Caseys and 2 Siobans. Maybe I was dreaming. I pinched myself. It hurt. No, I was wide awake. If I wasn't scared before, I was defiantly terrified now.  
  
Kyudo  
  
"Mom?" I asked breathlessly.  
  
The 32-year-old version of my mom looked over at me, and her 16 self followed her gaze. The Blue Guardian ambled over to where Callisia and I had been fighting.  
  
"Kyudo," she whispered, "they remember. All you have to do is destroy Callisia and bring them back."  
  
"But how do I--" I began.  
  
Mom smiled and said, "You just have to hit her where there are no gems."  
  
With that, the guardian forms of Mom, Sioban and Mariam disappeared.  
  
Hit a spot where there are no gems? That shouldn't be too hard, right?  
  
Victory and Return  
  
Wrong.  
  
Callisia was covered with gems from head to foot. And she wasn't going to give me time to try to find a spot. I was forced to continue to dodge various attacks until I noticed something.  
  
Callisia had gems all over, except on her face. After dodging a ki blast, I snuck up behind Callisia and threw my fist into her face.  
  
Ever wonder why the call some screams blood curling? I think I discovered the answer to that right after I hit Callisia.  
  
Joya  
  
Woah!  
  
Did Kyudo just knock Callisia? Stupid Question. Would she be screaming bloody murder if he hadn't?  
  
Gems started falling off her and clattering to the floor and she began to melt. She became a pool of ... something on the floor. And it was pretty gross.  
  
Sioban  
  
"Ewww!" I exclaimed. I sure was glad that I wasn't on the clean up committee. The gym was a mess with that woman's remains on the floor and parts of the walls crumbling.  
  
That's when Goten took my hand.  
  
Mariam  
  
Trunks Came up behind me and slid an arm around my shoulders.  
  
Casey  
  
Mariam and Sioban stood with their soulmates while I was left alone. Or so I thought.  
  
I sensed someone sneaking up behind me and turned to see  
  
"Shin?"  
  
The Supreme Kai nodded. "I think it's time to take you back where you belong," he said softly as he pulled me close to him.  
  
In seconds, the gym melted away and I became 32 again. Shin and I stood on that mountain again together.  
  
  
  
Next, Kyudo's Crush 


	34. Kyudo's Crush

Kyudo's Crush  
  
 Casey "Akima" Mullins  
  
 Chapter 1  
  
"The Boredom of Romeo and Juliet"  
  
  Kyudo was once again in English class listening to the droning voice of his teacher, Mrs. Seymore. They were reading Romeo and Juliet, one of the most boring plays Kyudo had ever read. He couldn't understand half of what they were saying most of the time! He had heard enough Shakespeare to last him a lifetime. He sighed and looked out the window at the sky. It was extremely blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight. He wished that he were in the forest with Joya and Darien having target practice. He wanted to shoot an arrow from his bow at a row of apples. He snapped back into reality when Mrs. Seymore turned on the tape player. The tape played the story of Romeo and Juliet. The only parts that interested Kyudo were the fighting parts. Above all of the shouting and the English accents, you could hear swords clashing. Unfortunately for him, the tape was playing the famous balcony scene.  
  
"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet," said the voice of Juliet on the tape. Kyudo rolled his black eyes. Why did they have to talk so weird? He smirked as he stared at the girl in front of him. She was the one with the big chest. Her shoulder length hair was blonde and she dyed the tips white. The locks of hair that framed her face were fully dyed white also. Her tail twitched in boredom. There were many students in the school that were strange. Some had scales, some looked like wolves or cats, or even pandas! This girl was the only person in the school that looked like a human but had a tail also. Her tail was a foxtail. It was the same blonde color of her hair and the tip of her tail was white also. It was fluffy, and it was easy to tell how she felt because her tail moved in certain ways for her moods. Kyudo learned how to identify how she was feeling by watching the movements of her tail. Her name was Casey, the same name that Kyudo's mother had. Everyone called her Akima. People also nicknamed her "Dr. Dolittle" because she loved animals. Kyudo knew how much she loved horses! They were her favorite animals. Right then, Akima was drawing in her sketchpad. She wasn't too fond of Shakespeare either. Kyudo craned his neck to try and see what she was drawing. She was a great artist, and everyone in the school thought that she was the best in the whole county! As the tape kept playing the balcony scene, Kyudo looked over her shoulder, his head right next to hers.  
  
"What're you drawing?" he asked. Her tail frizzed up like a cat's. She did that whenever she was angry or startled. Her tail usually shook and made a sound like a rattlesnake's tail and she usually hissed, but she usually did that when she was angry. Her hissing was a habit that she had. She sounded exactly like a cat when she hissed. She was just startled this time. When she looked over and saw Kyudo, she relaxed and her blue eyes shined.  
  
"The usual, horses," she said. Kyudo saw that she was drawing two of them, a stallion and a mare. They were nuzzling each other. To his surprise, the stallion looked a lot like him.  
  
"That's really good Akima!" He exclaimed. Akima smiled.  
  
"Thanks Kyudo," she said. Her tail was wagging a little. Mrs. Seymore stopped the tape at the end of the balcony scene. Kyudo quickly sat back in his seat and Akima hid her drawing beneath her opened Literature book. Mrs. Seymore explained to the class what they said in modern English. As usual, Akima's friend Amber made little wisecracks to her about some of the things that they said in the play. They both giggled at her jokes. While they were making fun of the play, Kyudo was in shock. He actually talked to her! He was very shy and he didn't think that he could even say hi to her without stuttering and blushing. He embarrassed himself in front of her once. He was looking at some of her artwork and looked at one of a dragon character that she made up.  
  
"I think that that's your breast---best one, Akima," he told her. He was so embarrassed, but Akima giggled and didn't seem to mind. She thought that it was cute, so she made a copy of the drawing for him and gave it to him. Kyudo still had it in his room, he had it framed and hanging over his dresser. His Mom was suspicious about the drawing and wouldn't leave him alone until he told her whom it was from. She always wanted to meet Akima in person one day. Kyudo sighed as he thought of how many times that he stared at that that picture since he received it. He looked at it everyday. He smiled as the bell rang, signaling the end of 5th period 


	35. Reino Arrives

I AM BACK EVERYBODY! Hello and welcome to book four of The Lost Saiyans! That's right I decided to keep going with the story that put me on the ff.net map. Hope you all like what I have planned and Reino, the new girl in the story. She's a complete OC, not a self-insert. Ta ta and enjoy ~ Kari  
  
Kyudo  
  
That battle with Callisia was a few months ago and my life returned to its normal routine. I got up, went to school, came home, trained, ate, did my homework, went to sleep and then did it all over again. My mother and father, though they didn't live together, were rarely ever seen apart. Siobhan and Goten along with Mariam and Trunks were living happily ever after, like some lovely fairytale ending to a story where the dragon has been slayed. Around there somewhere was someone meant for me...right? I mean, with the vast universe of people there has to be some girl I can be happy with spending the rest of my life with. Problem is I'm yet to find her. I think something inside me needs a girl with a fighter's skill and heart, someone who knows the rush of a good battle. I'll find her; I know I will. It's just a matter of time.  
  
Casey  
  
"Kyudo, your father is here to take you to his world for the weekend," I called up to my son. In an instant he was down the stairs and furiously attempting to shove about 20 pieces of toast in his mouth. "You do know there's food there right?" "Yeah bu whas a oit-" I cut him off by putting my hand up. "Eat first, talk later." I watched him chew quickly before swallowing it all in one big gulp. "Yeah, but what's the point in making this if I'm not going to eat it?" he finally asked I simply laughed as his logic. "Just go Kyudo, your father is waiting outside with big pink and PMSing." "I heard that," Kibito said from the living room of the family's small woodland cottage. "Good," I replied sinisterly, to which my son laughed. "Now now Kibito, I am sure that whatever she says she can't mean," Shin comforted. No matter what I'd always win...I was prettier.  
  
Reino  
  
Blah! New school. Everyone knows the horror of going to a new school whether they've had to move or not. I mean, it was talked about and portrayed in enough movies and teen sitcoms already. Now I got to experience it all. Oh yay, what fun.  
  
My name is Reino. I'm 15 and a sophomore in high school. My life has always been beyond weird. My mother refused to tell me anything about my grandfather. My grandmother died before I was, quote, "Old enough" to understand who he was. I don't even get to know his name. Someday I'll force them to tell me but until then I'll just have to have no explanation of what happens to me.  
  
What happens? Ah yes I should tell you. Well, imagine this if you will. Your chasing a cat up a tree when you're 7 and the branch breaks under your weight...AND YOU DON'T HIT THE GROUND. Then, imagine being mad at your mother and making light erupt from your hand. That could have been worse but my mother was shocked, not hurt.  
  
I know, in my heart, that my grandfather is connected to this somehow. I have no proof but my own feelings, and they're all I have right now.  
  
Kyudo  
  
"Father, do you feel that?" "Fell what Kyudo?" "A force, it's weird." My father smiled at me and stopped so I could catch up to him. "Many things feel strange Kyudo, you must specify what exactly this feeling is." "A...a power...I think," I guessed. "A strong one, but not like mom's but stronger than Krillin or Yamucha's. It's coming form Earth." "Hm. Well, it seems our time together must be interrupted. It is my obligation to go look into this matter as soon as possible." "Ah, but our time won't be cut short if I go with you..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
So what do you all think? Ah I hope you like it. If you don't I think I'll go die. Jk, just leave a review. lol buh bye {..::Kari::..} 


	36. Get To Know You

Guess who's back, bacvk again, Kari's back...tell some men. lol, well, I'm gonna write some more, if that is okay with you, though I may have to stop cause Alayna and I are going out to play DDR. I have the 2nd highest score on that thing, I'm so proud of myself. Well, I bet yoiu want me to shut up now  
  
Chapter...um...this is #36.  
  
Reino  
  
As I walked through the woods near my new home I felt something. Not physically, but more in my mind. It felt as if whatever it was was heading straight for me, but at the same time I wasn't afraid. However, existing in me at the same time was another feeling of...hatred for whatever was coming toward me.  
  
Still, the side that felt safe won and I did nothing to make it so whoever was looking for me had a hard time. I simply sat down and waited.  
  
Kyudo  
  
We landed behind the source of whatever power we were feeling. That planned deemed the most safe considering we were unsure as to the nature of its intentions. My father sent me out first, knowing full well that him taking the lead would have been the, um, best idea.  
  
Siobhan  
  
"So where are your hus-boyfri-lov--- where are Shin and Kyudo."  
  
"Just call him Shin, or the Supreme Kai, your choice," Casey replied to my question. "And they're in the world of the Kais doing father/son bonding or something. Ya know, showing him what he needs to know if you wants to help run the universe and stuff."  
  
"Oh yeah, universe rule just isn't as easy as it used to be," Mariam joked as she sipped on some cappichino.  
  
"Well, then why can I feel a power ki coming from a direction none of the Z fighters live in?" I ased. I saw Casey and Mariam pause their laughter and hone their sensed to detect ki.  
  
"You're right," Mariam noted.  
  
"Do we have anything better to do?" Casey questioned in responce to my unasked question of 'Should we check it out?'  
  
"No," both Mariam and I answered before the three of us flew off toward the source.  
  
Kyudo  
  
"Fa-fa-fa-fa--dad," I stuttered in shock when I saw a girl, about my age, with long, black hair and tan skin sitting in to middle of a clearing picking at the petals of a flower.  
  
"Yes Kyudo, what is it?" he asked in responce. My jaw was on the groud so it took me a white to repond.  
  
"Izza girl."  
  
"Izza."  
  
"It is a," I corrected, forgetting my father spoke perfectly and didn't understand a bit of slang.  
  
"So, after knowing about your mother I'm surprised at your shock," he partly laughed. "You should be used to girls having power by this time in your life."  
  
"But...she's a GIRL," I repeated. For some reason the messages from my brain weren't reaching my mouth and the dumbest things were coming out instead.  
  
"Kyudo, are you sure you are not ill?" my father wondered, very conserned as to my odd behavior.  
  
"Yeah..no..um..I don't think," I blabbed, twisting my tongue in knots.  
  
"I take it you're here to fight me," the girl decided, rising to her feet and turning to face us. Her calm demeanor was cut when our eyes met. "Who are you?"  
  
"I..I'm..you see...I...ah...what I mean is...daddy."  
  
"Who we are is none of your consern," he stated firmly. "what we wish to know is who you are."  
  
"Name's Reino," she introduced.  
  
"Odd," my father observed.  
  
"What's wrong father?"  
  
"Her power lever is much higher than a human's but her name is that of an Earth name."  
  
"Ah, Reino right?" I asked, suddenly getting back the ability to speak like someone with more than two brain cells. "Um, if you're not busy would you like to come t my house. We've come a very long way just to meet you, now can we get to know each other?" 


	37. Snappy

The Lost Saiyans  
  
By Kari Chaper 30 something or other, lol Snappy  
  
Kyudo  
  
I sat across from the girl I was to interview and began to notice the very odd way in which she stared at me. "May I ask why you are looking at me in the manner of which you are?" "Okay, listen. I'll tell you whatever you want to know as long as you don't talk to me like your IQ is 6 billion and mine is 5 okay?" "Yo, izza deal," I bargined as I reached out to she her hand. "Now, where are you from?" "North City." "Why'd you move?" "I had a problem in school." "Ah...can yoiu tell me what it was?" "I'll tell you if you tell me when you need to talk to me so bad," she said, yet again demanding something from me if I was to get something from her. "I can't tell you," I replied solemly. "Oh, Mr. Big Secret. Oh! Mommy hold me, I'm firghtened," she mocked as she pretended to faint. I glared at her. "I didn't say you should be." "Well ya sure act like it," she answered, flicking me in the head. And it...hurt? "Ow...?" "I'm sorry, did you assume that being hit by someone wouldn't hurt?" "Yes...no...what I meant was...ah...um...oh geez..." There I went, tripping over my words again. "Yes or no lavander boy," she pressed, "pick one." "I'm a god," I blurted out without thinking. Immediatly I covered my mouth but it was too late, she knew now "HA!" "You think this is funny?" "OH YEAH," Reino laughed hysterically. Wait, her thinking I'm lieing is a GOOD thing, then I don't have to worry about her spilling my secret. "Well...ah...Reino...now that we've lightened the mood I might as well tell you that I wanna know all this stuff cause I'll be going to Orange Star High School with you." "Oh..." "Yeah, so what was wrong at your last school?" Reino's eyes turned to the ground. "It's complicated," she tried hard to explain. "Basically I'd get into fights without knowing it. Like, I had a friend named Meimi, and one take I wanted to get her attention so I grabbed her packpack and I thew her down the hallway. I broke her leg and arm...hey, what is your name? Gah, I had completely forgotten to introduce myself. "Kyudo, my name's Kyudo." "Nice to meet you," she said, and for the first time, smiled. I decided I'd test her one more time. "By the way I really am a god." "You keep thinking that," she advised me as she rose to her feet. "Hey, can we go somewhere else, It's not very comfortable on these rocks." "Sure, my house isn't too far."  
  
Mariam  
  
"Awwwww, how cuuuuute. Kyudo brought home a giiiirl," I teased when Casey's son walked toward the door with a girl in tow. "It's not like that Mrs. Brief I swear," I watched him defend with a bright red face. "She's new and she'll be going to my school so I'm just talking, nothing else, really, honest." "Riiiiight," Siobhan joined in. "We believe you," she said with a wink. "I give up," Kyudo folded as he lead to girl right into the kitchen but also into... ...his mother.  
  
Casey  
  
"Oh, Kyudo, I thought you were out with your," my son stepped aside and reveiled a teenage girl. "Girl?" "I'm not his girl," she immediatly snapped with a faint blush. "I didn't mean that but if you wanna get snappy then it seems you have something to hide MISSY." "Mom, mom, break it up," Kyudo ordered, sound a lot like Mariam. "So," I began, ignoring him, "Do you fight?" "Yes, as a matter of fact I do." Oh, this girl was good. "Would you be interested in a little friendly sparring match?" I offered. "Sounds great," she accepted. 


	38. Is Casey stalling?

The Lost Saiyans  
  
By Kari (boo ya, ya'll love me)  
  
Chapter, 30 something, LoL  
  
Is Casey stalling?  
  
  
  
The little brat didn't know the extent of the humiliation heading straight for her. If she was going to have a mouth like that then I didn't what her anywhere near my son...she might corrupt him. (Kyudo: Mooooooooooom!) What?!  
  
Reino  
  
How old was this women? And here she was ready to fight ME. This was sure to be funny. "Just let me change," she stalled. She'd need some pretty strong armor if she was going to try to keep up with me. Still, she just came out in a navy-blue gi with a yellow T-shirt underneath. It looked like it had been sewn up after many fights before the one about to take place. "Can you fly?" Gahck. How did she know?  
  
Casey  
  
When the girl didn't answer (no, wait, make that she didn't show proof of still being alive) I decided to give her an example by floating a tad off the ground. "Ya know, like this."  
  
"Other people can do that?" she asked in a rather squeaky voice with her eyes bulging out of her head.  
  
"Yes, how did you get here?"  
  
"Walked."  
  
"So you CAN'T fly," I deducted.  
  
"No, I can, just not too well," she answered, looking at the ground. I let my feet touch ground again and looked over at Siobhan and Mariam who both nodded in return.  
  
"How bout we all teach you?"  
  
"MOM!" Kyudo immediately shouted in objection. I swear, he can be so mature at times but still sink to the depths of a 4-yeal old at others. "This is my territ-"  
  
"Kyudo, it's your job to look into things not teach young girls how to fly. Well, technically that's your father's job, well it was at one point, but Trunks and Goten."  
  
"Casey," Siobhan broke in, "get back on track."  
  
"Oh yeah, what was I talking about?"  
  
"Flying," everyone answered in unison.  
  
"Oh yeah," I remember before everyone fell over. "So, Reino, you up for it?"  
  
"Ah, weren't we gonna fight," I was reminded.  
  
"Well, let's make it somewhat FAIR first," I laughed. Siobhan and Mariam seemed rather happy to have another girl around to train. However, I saw Shin hding out in the shadows, looking rather suspicious of this new girl in our lives. 


	39. Train The Enemy

Siobhan  
  
"Okay, weren't you ready to beat up your son's girlfriends...oh I don't know," I paused and looked at a watch that wasn't there, "about 5 minutes ago."  
  
"Fight a girl that can't fly?" she asked as if I was stupid, "That doesn't sound fair. Me, the Blue Guardian, PRINCESS of the Saiys race, you great leader and love of the world's god."  
  
"Casey," Mariam sighed as she placed a gente, friendly hand on Miss Ego's shoulder, "you, are full of yourself. "  
  
"You call it being full of myself, I'll call it confidence."  
  
"It's the royal blood," I whispered to Mariam who laughed a bit in return.  
  
Reino  
  
"Why did I tell those people I could fly?" I asked myself angrily before punching my fist through a rock and then staggering back in shock.  
  
"Becuase you can shove your hand through stone that's why," Kyudo's mother answered as she places her hand over my slightly scratched fist. "I sense something in you, and I think I know what's it like to have untapped power you don't know how to use. But don't worry, by the time we're done you'll be able to do this," she began, standing up, "with ease." She stood up and made her right pointer finger point to the sky. To my amazement, a red ball of light began forming at the top. "Crimson Laser Shot." The beam was pointed toward another, much bigger rock and went through it like it was cheese. With a swift clench of her hand the rock exploded.  
  
"You...blew up...the rock."  
  
"Shooooow oooooof," the blonde women hollered from a safe distance away. She must have expected her friend to do this.  
  
Shin  
  
How could they not detect it? Such an evil presence inside that girl. Maybe it was because they had never encountered it before. What hides it I do not know. However, such an enemy should not be trained, yet there was Casey, already show off her skills. But how? How could the evil of Babadi exist in such a girl? 


	40. Flying Lesson

The Lost Saiyans  
  
Chapter...oh no one cares  
  
By Kari  
  
What you're getting into  
  
Reino  
  
"Whaaaa?"  
  
Kyudo's mother, Casey was her name, smacked her forehead. "Channel your energy into your hands." She stood up from her cross-legged position and placed her hand again my stomach and pushed. "Bring it our from here."  
  
"Casey, why are you doing this?" the woman named Mariam asked her.  
  
"Cause, no girlfriend of my son is going to lack at least the ability to fly."  
  
I could feel my blood boil at that statement. "I am not," I growled, grabbing her arm, "your son's," I lifted her up, "GIRLFRIEND!" I finished before sending her flying over my head. She turned in the air and landed gracefully on the ground without as much as a thud of her feet hitting the ground.   
  
"Denial is not a just a river in de Egypt," Siobhan teased as she pinched my cheek.  
  
"I JUST met the kid and you guys are already planning our wedding."  
  
"Oh, with red roses all over," his mother squealed with heart in her eyes.  
  
"And the bride's maid's dresses could be all sparkley," Mariam yelped in response.  
  
I groaned. These women were just plain weird.  
  
Kyudo  
  
"Dad, is there any way we can imprison mom in a ball or something until I'm 18 and she can't DO that anymore?" I ask while pointing to my overly giddy mother already planning out my wedding with a bride I barely knew.   
  
"Come now Kyudo, you cannot mean to say that such a thing as this is embarrassing you. It would only do that if you actually held feelings for this girl," my father replied with a knowing smile.  
  
I jumped back and cringed. "No...I swear it isn't like that!"  
  
"Of course not, you only seem flustered in her presence because she looks so intimidating," he replied sarcastically.  
  
He had me there.   
  
Casey  
  
"Oh my GOSH, I can see all the way past my house form up here!" Reino exclaimed as she levitated high above the treetops around my house.  
  
"Glad you like the feeling," I replied as I went up to join her. "Are you sure your mother doesn't think you're not safe out here? I'd hate to be hated by your mother and make it so you could never see my so- I mean make it so I'd have to stop your training."  
  
"No, my mother's always told me she knew that deep inside me was an ability to protect myself...whatever that means."  
  
That information puzzled me. What was it that her mother was talking about? The girl had stated that she could fight, and she mastered flying in little time. So, what was this power inside her?  
  
"Well, I'd be glad to have you over for dinner," I invited, not wanting her to escape my son's presence any faster then she needed to.  
  
"I'm st-" too late, her growling stomach spoke for her.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Then, for the first time, it seemed the two of us were getting along juuuuuust fine.  
  
Kyudo  
  
'What are they talking about up there?' I thought to myself as I stood and watched them laugh about something. They hadn't noticed I'd returned yet so I waited for them to finally come down.  
  
"Ah, Miss...I don't thin kI can hold myself up much longeeeeeeeer," Reino began to scream as she lost her control and fell right...  
  
...into my arms.  
  
Can you say awkward position?  
  
"Jeez, carry her home why don't ya," I heard a girl's voice laugh from the shadows of the forest.  
  
"Or better yet, over the threshold as his new bride," the voice of a boy teased.  
  
"Joya, Darien, get out of your hiding place," I called.  
  
Joya fell form on of the trees and landed just fine on the soft ground as Darien used his speak to sneak up behind me and scare the crap out of me. This, OF COURSE, just had to lead to me dropping Reino on the ground and flying at Darien.  
  
"YOU....YOU," she began to fume behind me. I didn't hear the obscenities she yelled after that, I was too busy fighting Darien's lightning fast punches off.  
  
"Ha, should have know the MALE descendants of Super Saiyans would be the ones fighting over nothing while the only girl act proper," Chichi commented as she strolled up to the group, Goku and family in tow.  
  
"Hey, isn't one of them my grandson?" Goku asked.  
  
That's where Darien went Super Saiyan and Reino went berserk. 


	41. Reino's Inner Self

The Lost Saiyans  
  
By That Kari Chick  
  
Chapter 41 (I finally KNOW, wait, holy crap I'm up to 41?!)  
  
Who saw THIS coming?!  
  
Darien  
  
Why was Kyudo's girlfriend/wife/lover type-thing so freaked out? All I did was go Super Saiyans and my mom had come home to take us to Casey's house and told us she was teaching her to fly. I mean, who can deal with flight but not a hair change? Come on.  
  
Joya  
  
What kind of boyfriend/husband/lover type thing did Kyudo think he was anyway? He was totally ignoring poor Reino who obviously couldn't handle the shock of seeing someone could Super Saiyan. Tsk, boys can be so insensitive.  
  
Casey  
  
Oh lord, we couldn't have her dieing before the wedding! "Reino, Reino are you okay."  
  
"That boy just went Super Saiyan," se answered shakily.  
  
"WHAT?!" everyone at from Vegeta to Chichi yelled in surprise, making the boys finally stop fighting.  
  
"How do you know what a Super Saiyan is?!" Vegeta shouted angrily as her gripped her by the shoulders.  
  
"Vegeta let go of her," Bulma commanded. Vegeta grumbled at her ability to boss him around like that and made a show out of dropping her.  
  
"Pussy whipped," Siobhan and I coughed.  
  
"Immature brats."  
  
"Old man," I recanted.  
  
"My mother always told me the two thins would bringa bout my distruction and they were Super Saiyans and Kais. I don't know what they were but she told me that a Super Saiyan could change their appearance to gold hair and gren eyes," she explained, pointed to the still (my ZGod that child's dumb Siobhan: HEY!) Super Saiyan Darien.  
  
"Why would she say a thing like that?" Mariam wondered alound as everyone mimicked her thinking position.  
  
"I'll tell you why," Shin said from behind us.  
  
"Well that's good to know but it's no use unless you tell us," I explained annoyed.  
  
"Why don't you ask the girl, or as she woudl be better know, Babidi," he answered.  
  
Gohan turned to his father and asked quietly, "Does the Supreme Kai have a fever?" Goku shrugged.  
  
"Nice work KAI," that annoying voice screached from Reino's bpdy. "You've always been the one to figure thigs out. Well, I guess I might as well explain this all."  
  
"Ah...father, why don't you explain who he is," my poor son stammered as he walked slowly toward his father. This was gonna put a major cramp in the wedding plans.  
  
"Kyudo, this man is my worst enemy."  
  
"WHAT'S HE DOING IN HER BODY THEN?"  
  
"Did I not just say I'd tell you you half/kai Saiyan mut," the evil wizard snapped. "Now, while in the...Home for Infinate Losers...I met up with someone who was of great help to me. The two of us found a way to get out of the demension and he found a lovely younge human girl for whom to...couple with."  
  
"He raped someone?" Goten growled at the though.  
  
"Oh now that's such a bad word. Now I transported myself into her body and wait for a good moment to let myself out. And this body has my magic and the addition of being partly Saiyan."  
  
"You mean..." Trunks began to say.  
  
"That that man who worked as my accomplise was Raditz, Goku's borther."  
  
***  
  
Oh yeah, gotta love the rat voice coming from pretty Reino. Well, I hope you liked it and I hope you didn't see the last part coming. 


End file.
